La couleur des souvenirs
by vendredi13
Summary: "Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre..." HG/SS
1. Prologue

**Titre : **La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi... C'est bête !

**Rating : **M, pour plus tard

**Note d'auteure : **Me revoilà avec un nouveau SS/HG pour se tenir chaud l'hiver. J'ai déjà la trame en tête et quelques chapitres d'avance, donc j'essaierais de publier assez régulièrement, mais je ne m'engage à rien ! Ce premier chapitre est un peu court et peut-être pas très intéressant, mais c'est seulement le prologue, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...

**Note à destination du lecteur : **J'ai un peu réaménagé la septième année de nos chers Gryffondors, je préfère prévenir. Je vais essayer un maximum de respecter les caractères des personnages, dans la mesure de mes modestes moyens puisque Severus est parfois un peu difficile à... cerner. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, je vous conseille de lire les chapitres futurs non comme de véritables chapitres, mais comme des instants de vie, les souvenirs les plus forts et les plus colorés. Je vous laisse à la lecture, donc, et arrête avec le blabla...

**Enjoy !**

Prologue

J'ai tout vécu. L'amour et la guerre, la mort et la vie.

J'ai vu passer le temps. Le temps m'a vue passer.

Aujourd'hui, je suis vieille et fatiguée. Je ne suis plus rien et je suis seule.

J'ai tout vécu, oui, et j'ai profité de chaque jour, de chaque heure, de chaque seconde et de chaque nuit. L'instant est un cadeau que le présent fait au futur. Pour ne rien regretter, il faut savourer chaque minute comme si elle était la dernière. J'ai connu bien trop d'êtres tournés vers le passé, incapables de voir au-delà de l'horizon de leurs regrets.

Mes jours et mes nuits se confondent. Ceux qui m'avaient accompagnée ont disparu. Je ne vis plus que de souvenirs. Ces bribes de mémoire sont la seule chose que j'ai à vous offrir. J'ai maladroitement pris la plume et, de mon écriture grossière, j'ai noirci l'intégralité des pages de ce carnet, dont je vous fait cadeau. Ces quelques instants de vie vous aideront peut-être à mieux comprendre la sorcière que j'ai été. Peut-être aussi vous éclaireront-elles sur l'homme que j'ai aimé. Je sais que notre histoire a souvent été décrié. Incomprise. Salie, même. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou encore ce que vous êtes, mais je vous offre en toute confiance ces mots que j'ai si souvent voulu crier, chanter ou, en tout cas, montrer au monde, à ce monde que nous avons sauvé, reconstruit et quitté.

Vous connaissez peut-être déjà mon histoire, ou plutôt une version édulcorée de mon histoire. Vous connaissez mon nom, sûrement, ce nom qu'il murmurait si souvent au creux de mon oreille, de sa voix suâve si caractéristique. Vous le connaissez lui aussi, un aux multiples visages. Il a joué des deux côtés de l'échiquier mais, lorsque la guerre l'a rattrapé, il a su faire le bon choix. Vous savez tout de nous, donc, et pourtant vous ne savez rien.

Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux revoir une dernière fois ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie.

Après quoi moi, Hermione née Granger, je pourrais quitter sans crainte et sans remords ce monde qui m'a vue naître, et qui me verra bientôt mourir. J'ai goûté jusqu'à l'os cet instant qu'est ma vie. Je pars sereine et curieuse : qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté ?

**Alors ? **


	2. Aube d'argent

**Titre : **La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. »

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages d'une autre...

**Rating : **M, pour plus tard

**Note d'auteure : **Voilà le premier chapitre, le premier souvenir de notre chère Hermione. J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Aube d'argent**

« Le monde normal est si fade, pensait Hermione Granger, allongée sur son lit, un livre entre les mains. A côté de ces mots qui m'emportent en voyage, la réalité est d'une banalité affligeante. »

Personne, pourtant, n'aurait vu dans cette gamine aux cheveux broussailleux une rêveuse infatigable. Bien trop pragmatique, disaient ses parents. Un esprit logique remarquable, clamaient ses professeurs. Pffff, ennuyeuse, rétorquaient ses camarades de classe. Hermione Granger n'avait pas d'amis. Ou plutôt elle en avait des milliers dans un seul de ces ouvrages qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle. Lorsque sa tante Marguerite, la soeur de sa mère, lui avait, pour son sixième anniversaire, proposé une jolie robe blanche à rubans au lieu d'un de ces affreux grimoires ''beaucoup trop compliqué pour une si petite tête'', elle avait froncé les sourcils en répliquant d'une petite voix candide :

« Tu sais, tante Marguerite, tu devrais peut-être t'y intéresser plus souvent, à ces affreux grimoires. Qui sait, tu deviendrais un peu moins insipide ! »

Ses parents lui avaient par la suite clairement fait comprendre qu'on ne disait pas ce qu'on pensait aux grandes personnes. Oui, même aussi désagréable que tante Marguerite, avaient-ils affirmé. Puis ils avaient séché les pleurs de leur fille, l'avaient câlinée pendant des heures et n'avaient jamais plus invité Marguerite à la maison...

Hermione Granger aimait s'évader par la pensée autant que par les mots. Elle partait parfois en voyage autour du monde, devenait tour à tour princesse ou magicienne, combattait des dragons ou de puissants mages noirs. Elle adorait tout particulièrement les livres qui traitaient de sorcellerie. Envoûtements, sortilèges et métamorphoses prenaient dans son esprit une dimension presque réelle. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'étonna qu'à peine lorsque survint le premier événement étrange : elle avait toujours été étrange... Elle avait alors dix ans. Tard pour une première manifestation des pouvoirs magiques, avait-elle appris par la suite, et pourtant signe d'une grande puissance.

Elle rentrait de l'école, seule, comme tous les soirs. Ses parents, dentistes tous les deux, travaillaient beaucoup, et elle avait appris très tôt à se débrouiller. Il faisait nuit, une de ces nuits froides d'hiver, et la fillette traversait le quartier le plus dangereux de Londres. Elle n'avait pas peur, cependant : elle marchait aux côtés d'un dragon et d'un magicien... Elle sursauta à peine lorsqu'une main saisit son bras et, avec aplomb, fit face à l'homme vêtu de noir qui la regardait d'un air mauvais. Une petite voix fluette sortit de la bouche de l'enfant :

« Tu risque d'avoir des problèmes si tu ne me lâche pas... »

Quelque peu ébranlé par l'assurance de la petite fille, l'homme dessera légèrement sa prise puis, se ressaisissant, lui lança un regard ouvertement moqueur.

« Ah oui ? Et qui me causera des problèmes ? Toi peut-être ? »

La fillette le regarda avec un air mystérieux puis, levant sa main encore libre, dessina dans l'air d'étranges caractères. Le malfrat sentit doucement son corps se durcir et ses muscles se pétrifier. Il avait toujours le contrôle de son esprit, cependant, et, paniqué, s'interrogeait sur les intentions de la mioche Allait-elle le dénoncer ? Le livrer à la police ? Ou bien pire ? Elle se contenta de dégager son bras et partit sans se retourner. Elle ne dit jamais rien de cette aventure, de peur que ses parents ne lui ôtent ces promenades nocturnes qu'elle appréciait tant.

Quelques jours plus tard, cependant, ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent à nouveau en présence de ses parents. La fillette, affamée, refusait d'attendre le dîner. Elle descendit donc dans la cuisine et fit venir à elle le bocal de biscuit qui trônait au-dessus de l'armoire et, avec naturel, piocha dans ledit bocal pour satisfaire sa faim. Ses parents, bouleversés et sans voix, ne purent que s'incliner devant l'évidence lorsqu'Hermione leur expliqua, d'une voix calme et posée, qu'elle l'avait toujours su, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, que c'était totalement normal et que, oui, elle allait faire des efforts pour se contrôler.

La lettre arriva pendant les vacances d'été. Elle sentait bon le vieux papier et le nom d'Hermione était inscrit sur l'enveloppe d'une élégante écriture verte. Monsieur et Madame Granger avaient été les seuls surpris lorsqu'un hibou s'était introduit dans le salon par la cheminée. Patiemment, leur fille unique leur avait expliqué que les hibous avaient beaucoup d'avantages et un don certain pour l'orientation. Ils étaient peu onéreux, rapide et capables de voler pendant des jours dans la tempête pour remplir leur mission. Les parents de la fillette mirent fin à cette conversation complètement surréaliste en tendant à Hermione le précieux fardeau du volatile. Celle-ci, d'un air grave, ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin couvert d'une écriture serrée. La petite voix enfantine s'éleva alors dans le salon des Granger.

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-ORdre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Mademoiselle Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Nous vous rappelons que le seul endroit accessible pour acquérir ledit équipement est le chemin de Traverse.

Comme pour tous les enfants issus de milieux non magiques, vous aurez droit à une visite en règle du monde magique. L'un de nos professeurs passera à votre domicile dans le courant du mois d'août.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendonc votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veullez croire, chère mademoiselle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonnagall

Directrice Adjointe

La fillette cessa sa lecture dans un silence gêné. Ses parents ne savaient trop quoi penser de ce canular - car, ils en étaient sûrs, cela ne pouvait être qu'une farce stupide. Hermione, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Hermione, tu nous explique ? »

La fillette inspira profondément. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait avoir cette conversation avec ses parents, tout comme elle avait toujours su qu'elle était spéciale. Différente. Elle pouvait faire des choses dont ses camarades, à l'école, étaient incapables, même sans parler de magie. Elle avait développé une mémoire prodigieuse et un don pour les langues assez exceptionnel. Elle avait lu l'intégralité de la bibliothèque du quartier et faisait de celle du quartier voisin sa nouvelle maison. Elle se demandait simplement si ses parents accepteraient cette différence, ou s'ils la rejetteraient, ou pire lui interdiraient de partir. Elle blêmit à cette idée. Tout mais pas ça ! Elle avait tellement attendu !

« Ceci est une lettre de Poudlard. Manifestement une école qui forme les jeunes sorciers. Les gens comme moi...

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es une petite fille comme les autres ! C'est une farce... Ça ne peut être qu'une farce ! Affirma sa mère d'une voix hystérique

- Maman... soupira Hermione. Ne sois pas si fermée d'esprit !

- Fermée d'esprit ! Tu m'accuse d'être fermée d'esprit ! Mais enfin, Hermione, tu reçois cette lettre étrange, apportée par un hibou VIVANT, tu n'es pas surprise d'apprendre que tu es inscrite dans une école de sorcellerie et tu m'accuse de manquer d'ouverture d'esprit !

- Je croyais que tu avait fini par accepter que j'étais différente... répondit Hermione, au bord des larmes. Vous m'avez toujours dit que la différence est une force. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans mon entourage... Papa, dis quelque chose ! »

Et George Granger de répondre :

« Calme-toi, Helen... Regarde dans quel état tu te met pour une si petite chose... »

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille qu'il attira dans ses bras. Il la berça tendrement pendant de longues minutes, laissant à son épouse le temps de se ressaisir.

« Nous avons toujours su que le moment viendrait où tu devrait partir. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'il arrive si vite et d'une manière si... innatendue. Si c'est l'endroit où tu veux aller, où tu pense que tu peux être heureuse, alors nous ne t'empêcherons pas de partir... »

Helen s'approcha à son tour de sa fille qu'elle enlaca doucement.

« Pardonne-moi, Mione. C'est juste que dans mon esprit tu es encore mon bébé à moi, celui que je tenais dans mes bras. Tu as grandi tellement vite... La vie est injuste ! Si ton choix est de partir, alors va. N'oublie pas, cependant, que tu auras toujours ta place ici...

- Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ma fille, tu le sais ? Je ne parle pas de magie, de sorcellerie ou de tous tes trucs étranges. Tu es juste quelqu'un de bien. Ne l'oublie pas et profite de ce que tu es ! Ajouta George Granger

Nous t'aimons tendrement, papa et moi... Tu nous écriras, hein ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix inquiète... »

Hermione sourit dans les bras de ses deux parents, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux. Ils allaient lui manquer... Même s'ils étaient extérieurs à son monde, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas toujours, même s'ils étaient simplement résignés, elle les aimait, elle aussi... Ils passèrent de longues minutes dans les bras les uns des autres et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

« J'espère qu'on ne s'est pas encore engagé dans une galère sans nom, souffla Helen dans l'oreille de son époux. »

La fillette attendit d'être seule dans sa chambre pour manifester sa joie. Et elle dansa, et elle remercia sans fin la lune et les étoiles, et elle hurla de bonheur. Elle était acceptée dans un monde qu'elle avait passé sa vie à imaginer. Elle vivait le début d'une aube nouvelle. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien, à présent ! Elle s'endormit, la lettre serrée contre son coeur.


	3. Années d'or

**Titre :** La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Disclaimer :** J'emprunte juste un moment les personnages de Rowling. Je les lui rend à la fin de l'histoire, promis !

**Rating : **M, pour la suite

**Note d'auteure : **Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, en tout cas. Se souvenir de toutes les aventures de nos héros pendant leurs six premières années à Poudlard a été un peu compliqué, les résumer en un chapitre encore plus, mais je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, je crois... En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews encourageantes ! J'essaierais d'y répondre dans le chapitre suivant... Bon, stop au blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture.

**Années d'or**

C'était l'hiver. Il neigeait. Le monde, au dehors, avait disparu sous un épais manteau blanc. L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard se détachait nettement sur ce fond immaculé. Dans toutes les cheminées brûlait un feu de bois, la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Seuls restaient quelques courageux, qui souhaitaient profiter de la bibliothèque pour compléter leurs recherches. Et Hermione.

La jeune fille était assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor et savourait pleinement la douceur des pages qui glissaient entre ses doigts. Elle avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Elle avait fini par en faire sa deuxième maison, une maison chaleureuse et accueillante. Ses parents avaient été déçus, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face aux regards ouvertement mauvais lancés par l'ensemble des membres de sa charmante famille lors du réveillon du 24 décembre. Harry et l'ensemble de la famille Weasley étaient partis au Terrier pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle devait les accompagner mais avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Hermione sourit en revoyant leurs airs dépités.

Harry et Ron étaient comme des frères pour elle. Pendant un temps, elle s'était demandée si Ron et elle pouvaient être plus que cela. Elle avait rapidement renoncé à cette idée. Ils avaient trop vécu pour gâcher une si belle amitié... La jeune fille abandonna le livre qu'elle tenait toujours sur ses genoux et, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, se laissa aller à savourer de doux souvenirs.

Elle se revoyait encore, petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, apercevant pour la première fois le château depuis le Poudlard Express. Le splendide rouge du train qui l'entraînait vers sa nouvelle vie. La découverte du chemin de Traverse avec le professeur McGonagall. La douceur des robes de sorciers. L'odeur du parchemin neuf et de l'encre magique chez Fleury et Bott. La magnificence de Gringotts, malgré l'air peu amène des gobelins. Puis la cérémonie de la répartition. Le trac, l'éblouissement, l'euphorie.

Les premières semaines dans sa nouvelle maison avaient été dures. Elle s'était sentie dépaysée, seule surtout. Elle avait été si persuadée qu'elle pourrait prendre un nouveau départ, faire de nouvelles rencontres... Mais voilà : elle, Hermione Granger, n'était définitivement pas douée pour se faire des amis. Bizarrement, c'était un Troll qui l'avait rapprochée de ceux qu'elle considérait à présent comme ses plus chers amis. Harry, le plus célèbre garçon du monde sorcier, et Ron, le plus attendrissant des rouquins. Mentir ensemble créé des liens, dirait-on...

Leur première année avait été pour le moins animée. Elle avait découvert le Quidditch, sport des sorciers, et toutes ces matières magiques qu'elle avait déjà imaginée dans ses rêves. Elle appréciait particulièrement la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges, et nourissait une passion débordante pour les potions. Evidemment, le professeur Snape n'avait que peu de considération pour elle, malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire remarquer. Elle le défendait toujours contre Ron et Harry, persuadés qu'il trempait dans un complot visant à dérober la pierre philosophale, cachée dans l'enceinte du château par Albus Dumbledore, le directeur du collège en personne. Ils avaient ensemble décidé de protéger ladite pierre sans en parler à personne. Ils avaient combattu une plante carnivore, un jeu d'échec géant, des clés volantes et élucidé une énigme impliquant des potions. Harry avait fini par combattre Quirrell qui, possédé par Voldemort, souhaitait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Il avait gagné, évidemment. Harry avait toujours eu une chance phénoménale, pensa-t-elle en riant doucement.

Hermione se frotta les yeux. L'année suivante, c'était un basilic qu'ils avaient dû affronter. Entre autres. Harry et Ron s'étaient également battus contre une horde d'araignées et le saule Cogneur du parc. Ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à eux... Cette année-là, elle avait réussi à gagner un peu l'estime du professeur Snape en préparant à la perfection un chaudron entier de Polynectar dans les toilettes des filles. Il était venu lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie après qu'elle ait été métamorphosée en chat à cause d'une malencontreuse erreur (qui confondrait un cheveu humain et un poil de chat ?) et s'était copieusement moqué de sa maladresse.

« Et bien, après avoir vue votre prodigieuse logique à l'oeuvre l'an dernier, je m'attendais à un peu mieux de votre part, miss Granger, lui avait-il dit d'un ton sarcastique.

- La potion était parfaite, professeur, avait-elle répondu, outrée.

- Oui, je sais miss Granger, avait-il chuchoté en partant »

Elle était restée bouche-bée. Par la suite, il avait multiplié les remarques désobligeantes, comme s'il voulait la punir, elle, de ce qu'il avait dit lui. Pour l'éviter, lui et ses piques cruelles lorsqu'elle le croisait dans le couloir (car elle était bien trop sensible à ce genre de remarques), elle avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans la bilbiothèque, où elle passait des nuits entières à chercher des renseignements sur des sujets divers et variés et, plus particulièrement, sur la chose qui, depuis quelques temps, hantait les couloirs du château en pétrifiant ses habitants. C'est d'ailleurs en rentrant de la biliothèque, un de ces soirs, qu'elle s'était faite à son tour piégée par le regard de la créature.

Les évènements qui suivirent, elle n'en eut connaissance que quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Tom Jedusor, le passé de Voldemort, avait, par le biais d'un journal intime, réouvert la chambre des secrets où dormait, depuis des années, un imense basilic. Harry y était descendu et, à l'aide de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, avait triomphé tant du basilique que de son maître. Les élèves pétrifiés avaient été ramenés à la vie grâce à un breuvage concoté par le professeur Snape et Dumbledore avait, une fois encore, fait l'éloge d'Harry Potter. Pendant le banquet de fin d'année, Hermione s'était discrétement eclipsée afin de remercier le maître des potions. Celui-ci l'avait regardée de ses yeux impénétrables et, d'une voix totalement neutre, sans sarcasme ni dérision lui avait répondu :

« Ce fut un plaisir, miss Granger. »

Puis il avait refermé sa porte, devant laquelle la jeune fille était restée de longues minutes, interdite. Puis elle avait rejoint ses amis, elle avait ri et chanté et, le soir suivant, s'endormait dans son lit.

Hermione Granger se passa une main dans les cheveux. Que de souvenirs liés à cet endroit. Que deviendrait-elle lorsqu'elle en serait partie, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y penser, en fait. Elle préféra se replonger dans le passé.

Leur troisième année n'avait pas été moins animée. L'évasion de Sirius Black, coupable présumé de la mort de James et Lily Potter, les parents de Harry, probable ancien mangemort et évadé d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière, avait fait la une de tous les journaux. Plus tard dans l'année, on avait découvert que le vrai coupable de tous les crimes dont on accusait Black, en fait le parrain de Harry, vivait depuis des années dans la peau du rat de Ron. Queudvert, alias Peter Pettigrow, s'était cependant échappé, profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans le parc de Poudlard suite à la transformation en loup-garou de Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sirius devant être arrêté et soumis au baiser du Détraqueur, un sort pire que la mort, Harry et elle avaient décidé de le sauver. A l'aide d'un retourneur de temps, un de ces objets magiques qui permet de retourner dans le temps quelques heures en arrière, ils avaient sauvé un hippogriffe qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir en aide à Sirius et le soustraire à la justice magique.

Hermione se mit à rire, seule dans la salle commune de Gryffondore. Expliquée comme cela, ces trois années devenaient l'équivalent d'un véritable film d'aventure... Pour eux qui l'avaient vécu, ça ressemblait plus à un cauchemar ou, au moins, à des instants de stress intense. La jeune fille frissonna, une nouvelle image s'étant imposée à son esprit. Le regard furieux du professeur Snape lorsqu'ils l'avaient stupéfixé, dans la cabane hurlante. Ses grands yeux noirs hurlant une colère sans nom, promettant l'enfer pour l'éternité et brûlant de mille feux. Puis, plus tard, son corps qui s'élève en rempart pour les protéger de la colère de Lupin. Sa présence réconfortante et son aura si puissante. Hermione secoua la tête. Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand elle avait des pensées pareilles à propos de son professeur de potions ? Non mais quand même, Hermione, tu dois avouer qu'il a une présence... Il en impose, quoi ! Elle repoussa ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête.

Leur quatrième année...

L'année de la coupe des trois sorciers. L'année de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. L'année où Voldemort était revenu. L'année où Harry s'était retrouvé engagé dans un tournoi qui pouvait être mortel. L'année où elle avait rencontré Viktor.

Le tournoi des trois sorciers réunissait trois écoles du monde sorcier, dont les champions respectifs s'affrontaient lors d'épreuves parfois un tantinet mortelles. Harry et Cédric, les champions de Poudlard, avaient ainsi combattu des dragons lors de leur première épreuve. Ils avaient passé une heure entière sous la surface du lac afin de libérer leurs amis prisonniers. Ils avaient rencontré les dangers du Labyrinthe, enfin, et s'étaient battus contre Voldemort en personne. Cédric avait perdu dans la vie dans ce tournoi, songea Hermione avec tristesse. Elle avait peu vu Snape cette année-là, réalisa la jeune fille. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Quelque chose comme le retour de Voldemort, évidemment. Il était présent lors du bal de Noël, cependant. Contraint et forcé, probablement. Dumbledore avait des moyens de pression très efficaces... Elle l'avait longuement observé, seul et triste à la table des professeurs, dans sa longue robe noire à peine plus élégante que celle qu'il portait habituellement, un verre de Whisky pur feu dans la main droite. Elle avait alors ressenti une vague de tendresse envers ce professeur froid et taciturne. Il avait besoin d'affection, c'était sûr... Une vague de honte la submergea. Et s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait ! Elle chassa à nouveaux ses réflexes de mère refoulés.

Pendant leur cinquième année, ils avaient découvert l'existence de l'ordre du Phénix, foncé par Dumbledore pour combattre le mage noir. Harry avait affronté le Ministère afin de faire admettre le retour de Voldemort. Ledit ministère avait ainsi envoyé, pour enseigner à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le pire fléau que la terre ait jamais portée. Dolorès Ombrage. Hermione grimaça lorsque l'image de la petite bonne femme toute de rose vêtue lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait interdit toute pratique de sortilèges pendant ses cours et pratiquait la torture physique afin de faire comprendre à ses élèves qu'elle avait raison. Le trio d'or avait alors décidé de fonder une groupe d'entraînement au combat afin d'être prêt à affronter le monde du dehors, ce monde où Voldemort était de retour. Puis Dumbledore avait quitté Poudlard et Ombrage était devenue directrice. Malgré toutes les tentatives des professeurs pour railler son autorité, elle avait trouvé du soutien chez les élèves de Serpentard...

C'était aussi l'année où Voldemort avait découvert la connexion mentale qu'il avait avec Harry Potter. Il en avait profité pour lui envoyer l'image d'un Sirius Black torturé à mort dans un des départments du Ministère. Harry s'y était alors précipité, suivi d'elle-même, de Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville, et ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Ils avaient combattu les mangemorts, aidés des membres de l'Ordre, puis Harry et Dumbledore s'étaient retrouvés face à Voldemort. Les mangemorts en fuite, le ministre de la magie avait fini par accepter que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour. Dumbledore avait ensuite expliqué à Harry que le mage noir était à la recherche d'une prophétie qui les concernaient tous les deux, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu cette prophétie en entier et qu'elle annonçait en fait que lui, Harry, était le seul à pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Encore une année qui ne manquait pas d'animation, pensa Hermione en étouffant un baillement. A côté des années précédentes, celle-ci manquait sérieusement de piquant... Ils avaient appris l'existence des Horcruxes, ces morceaux d'âme que Voldemort avait caché dans des objets afin de rester immortels. Harry passait son temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ou bien à feuilleter ce livre écrit de la main d'un Prince. Le professeur Slughorn, tout sauf un bon professeur de l'avis d'Hermione, avait remplacé le professeur Snape pour enseigner les potions, et celui-ci se chargeait de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année aussi, Snape semblait préoccupé. En fait, tout le monde semblait étrange. Drago Malefoy était étrangement fatigué, Albus Dumbledore étrangement effacé, Severus Snape étrangement tourmenté, Harry étrangement passionné par ce bouquin bizarre et Ron étrangement amoureux de cette idiote de Lavande. Et elle, elle se sentait étrangement seule...

Hermione laissa tomber le livre au sol. Il fallait qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes. Elle sortit de la salle commune et laissa ses pas la porter jusqu'en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle fut étonnée de constater que la place était déjà occupée par une silhouette noire qui regardait pensivement les étoiles. Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre discrètement lorsque sa voix s'éleva.

« Ce n'est pas une heure pour se promener dans les couloirs, miss Granger, murmura-t-il sans même se retourner, d'une voix étonnamment calme.

- Je sais, professeur. Je... J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Mais je peux m'en aller si vous le désirez... »

Pour toute réponse, il se décala afin de lui laisser une place. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui vint briser la première l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé.

« Professeur... Je... Je voudrais vous aider.

- M'aider à quoi, miss-Je-Sais-Tout, interrogea-t-il avec morve.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais juste pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. »

Il soupira et regarda le jeune fille dans les yeux. Il semblait peser sa sincérité. Au bout de quelques instants, il soupira de nouveau.

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, miss Granger, à part remonter le temps. Vous êtes trop gentille. Ça vous perdra un jour. Les gens comme moi ne valent pas la gentillesse que vous leur donnez... »

Une larme perla dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il semblait si fragile. Si différent de ce personnage abject qu'il incarnait habituellement. Il lui parlait avec compréhension, avec gentillesse, presque. Il n'aboyait pas, il chuchotait.

« Il va se passer des choses, miss Granger. Des choses terribles. Que nous ne pouvons empêcher ni vous ni moi. »

Il se tourna vers elle, son regard devenu fiévreux et lui saisit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. D'une voix empressée, il murmura :

« Promettez moi que vous resterez en vie. Promettez moi que vous ne ferez rien de stupide. Que vous ne suivrez pas jusqu'à la mort les deux crétins qui vous servent d'amis. Promettez moi d'être prudente. Miss Granger, vous promettez ? »

Elle ne put qu'acquiesçer. Le maître des potions sembla alors soulagé. Il la lâcha et tourna à nouveau son regard vers le ciel.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, miss Granger. Vous allez finir par attraper froid. »

La jeune fille d'approcha alors timidement de son professeur et, posant sa main sur son bras, lui souffla d'une voix douce :

« Bonne nuit professeur. »

Elle ne sut jamais si elle avait imaginé ou non la réponse qu'il lui donna, mais elle l'entendit pourtant clairement sans voir ses lèvres bouger.

« Bonne nuit miss Granger. Faites de beaux rêves. »

**Reviews ?**


	4. Crépuscule

**Titre :** La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Disclaimer :** J'emprunte juste un moment les personnages de Rowling. Je les lui rend à la fin de l'histoire, promis !

**Rating : **M, pour la suite

**Note d'auteure : **Après relecture, il s'avère que je me trouve un peu déçue par mon chapitre précédent. J'ai donc tenté de faire de mon mieux pour celui-ci. Il a été un peu long à arriver, oui, et j'en suis la première désolée ! La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, comme disait l'autre. Et en effet, la mienne ressemble plus à un océan en furie qu'à une rivière paisible qui serpente entre les arbres d'un paysage idyllique. Et si ma vie est un océan, moi je suis le petit bateau qui tente désespérément de s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Mais bref, trêve de bavardages ! Je vous laisse à la lecture ! Il s'agit du récit de la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore, un peu modifié par mes propres soins. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Severus est un peu particulier, mais je l'aime bien comme ça, moi. Et puis je suis l'auteure, donc je suis toute puissante ! Enjoy, donc !

** X**

**Crépuscule**

** X**

La nuit était belle et douce, et la lune éclairait paisiblement le château et son parc, nimbant le tout d'une lueur d'argent. Une nuit propice aux escapades nocturnes. Nombreux étaient les couples qui, bravant l'interdit et le couvre-feu, s'étaient donné rendez-vous derrière une tapisserie.

La nuit était belle est douce et Hermione, comme toujours, finissait sa ronde par la tour d'astronomie. Inconsciemment, peut-être, elle espérait toujours y rencontrer à nouveau le professeur Snape, ou plutôt le Severus qu'il avait été le temps d'une soirée.

La nuit était belle et douce, donc, et pourtant Hermione n'était pas tranquille. Quelques heures plus tôt, Harry avait retrouvé Dumbledore pour une chasse aux Horcruxes nocturne. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû se sentir plutôt sereine : après tout, le plus grand sorcier du monde magique accompagnait son ami dans cette aventure. Pourtant, malgré l'assurance tranquille d'Harry, elle se sentait comme paniqué par un événement qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

« Sois prudent, lui avait-elle recommandé juste avant son départ. Je compte sur toi pour nous revenir en un seul morceau ! »

Il avait promis.

« Il a toujours de la chance, tentait la jeune fille pour se rassurer. »

Ronald Weasley, quant à lui, avait cessé de se préoccuper de son meilleur ami depuis que Lavande Brown avait accaparé son attention. Exaspérée par son comportement infantile, la jeune fille avait décidé de faire une ronde. Marcher l'avait toujours aidée à réfléchir, et elle avait plus que tout besoin de faire le point sur elle-même.

** X**

Hermione grimpait les dernières marches qui conduisaient à la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore que, peut-être, il serait là... Lorsqu'elle parvint en haut de l'escalier, son coeur fit un bond. Il était appuyée contre la rembarde, silhouette noire et voûtée qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa, une fois encore, sa main sur son avant-bras, lui laissant le temps de se retirer. Il se contenta de tressaillir, mais ne bougea pas.

Après quelques minutes, qui parurent durer des heures, le silence devint pesant. D'oppressante, l'atmosphère devint sinistre. Une chape de nuages d'un gris soutenu avait envahi le ciel, et la lune s'était cachée derrière ce rideau de grisaille, comme pour échapper à un ennemi invisible. La nuit n'était plus douce. La nuit n'était plus belle. Elle était terrifiante.

Hermione s'agrippa au bras de son professeur. Celui-ci finit par se tourner vers elle et, à la vue de ses yeux si vides, le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Ses yeux noirs étaient habituellement froids, mais diablement expressifs dans leur froideur. Ici, elle faisait face à deux grands orbes de glace, sans vie, qui semblaient ne plus voir ni espérer. Disparue, l'étincelle de son regard. Il semblait mort. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre.

« Par Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Ce fut d'une voix éteinte que Snape lui répondit :

« Je n'ai plus d'avenir, miss Granger, pourquoi devrais-je me soucier des actions passées qui m'ont amené au point où j'en suis ? Je suis un être mort, et les morts n'ont pas de souvenirs... »

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il reprit d'une voix morne.

« Pourtant, il ne se passe pas une seule nuits sans que ces souvenirs ne me rongent. Les erreurs que j'ai commises, les choix que j'ai fait... Un choix affecte toute une vie, miss Granger, et j'ai fait des choix... terribles. Les souvenirs liés à ce choix sont terribles, eux aussi. Et pourtant, je m'en nourris puisqu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir me maintenir en vie...

- Et l'espérance ? »

La jeune fille parla avant d'avoir réalisé qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle se fustigea mentalement. Elle l'avait interrompu alors qu'il semblait disposé aux confidences et s'apprêtait à en payer le prix. Contre toute attente, cependant, il éclata d'un rire sans joie. Un instant, elle crut voir dans ses yeux la lumière de vie qui y brillait habituellement. La petite lueur tenta de surnager une éternité dans la mer d'obsidienne. Elle finit engloutie dans les ténèbres.

« L'espérance n'est pas faite pour les gens comme moi... Elle est faite pour ceux qui croient échapper à leur destin. Je sais depuis longtemps que je n'ai jamais contrôlé ma vie. Pourquoi devrais-je encore espérer ? Le chemin que j'emprunte, je ne sais si quelqu'un l'a déjà suivi avant moi, mais si j'y pose mes pas, cela ne dépend pas de ma propre volonté... Je suis les ordres de puissances qui me dépassent, et je ne suis rien à côté d'elles. Rien de plus qu'un pion dans un jeu dont je ne perçois ni les règles ni les limites, ni même le but. Voilà ce que nous sommes, miss Granger. De simples pions à la dérive, sans aucune valeur, errant dans un monde sans aucun sens..

- C'est faux ! Nous sommes peut-être des pions mais il y a un sens à notre combat ! Nous servons la bonne cause ! Nous nous battons contre un monstre ! Rétorqua Hermione, outrée. »

Le rire désabusé du maître des potions retentit de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Le seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il n'est qu'un pion de plus... Il est certes le roi de l'échéquier, mais décide-t-il réellement de son propre chemin ? Il suit les traces de ceux qui l'ont précédé, et trace les pas de ceux qui le suivront... Il y aura toujours un nouveau seigneur des Ténèbres, et toujours le blanc se soulèvera contre le noir... C'est un cercle infini, sans commencement ni fin.

- Mais la vie même est un éternel recommencement ! Nous jouons à un jeu dont nous ne connaissons ni les règles ni le but. Devons-nous pour autant abandonner la partie ? Laisser le noir vaincre le blanc ? S'emporta la jeune fille

- Miss Granger...

- Nous aussi, nous avons un roi ! Albus Dumbledore est le seul sorcier qui ait jamais effrayé Lord Voldemort ! »

Snape plaqua une main sur la bouche de la jeune préfète, une lueur alarmée dans les yeux. La jeune femme sourit : elle avait enfin réussi à faire naître une émotion dans son regard sombre... Malheureusement, sa victoire fut de courte durée puisque la lumière s'évanouit à nouveau dans le néant.

« Ne prononcez pas son nom, petite sotte ! Vous jouez avec des forces qui vous dépassent ! Cessez de vouloir tout contrôler et fuyez, si vraiment vous avez un sou de jugeotte ! Vous ne pourrez pas affronter la nuit. Vous ne savez pas ce dont est capable le seigneur des Ténèbres... Dumbledore n'est pas éternel. Il a déjà largement vécu sa vie... Le Lord Noir est décidé à couper la tête même du côté blanc... Je vous ai déjà avertie il y a quelques temps. Je vous ai dit qu'il se passait des choses. Des choses noires dans lesquelles j'ai une place...

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, professeur.

- Vous ne savez pas. Vous êtes naïve. Vous ne savez rien. Vous regardez encore le monde avec vos yeux d'enfants. J'ai beau avoir dit le contraire, mais tout n'est jamais ni tout noir ni tout blanc, miss Granger. Et, contrairement aux contes de fées que vous lisiez petite fille, les gentils ne sont pas toujours vainqueurs !

- Avec vous à nos côtés, nous gagnerons, professeur !

- Arrêtez de me faire confiance, tempêta-t-il. Je vous l'interdit ! Ouvrez un peu les yeux ! Je suis un monstre ! »

Ces derniers mots s'éteignirent dans un souffle. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se rapprocha de son professeur et l'étreignit doucement, comme un enfant qu'on console. Severus Snape, mangemort de son état, se laissa aller à l'étreinte de la jeune fille et se laissa bercer comme un nouveau-né. Ils s'éloignèrent comme à regret.

« Hermione... murmura Snape en caressant la joue de la jeune fille, geste tendre qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé avec personne, une étincelle de douceur brillant dans ses yeux. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion auparavant. Je sais que vous êtes consciente, au fond de vous, que ce que je viens de vous dire est la vérité. Le noir s'apprête à vaincre le blanc... C'est une simple bataille, cependant, pas la guerre. Toutes les chances ne sont pas perdues, mais il faut absolument que vous évitiez de vous engager dans une bataille que vous savez pertinemment ne pas pouvoir gagner. Restez en dehors de tout ça, et tentez de raisonner Potter... Je vais avoir besoin de vous !

- Professeur ? Si tout ce que vous dites est vrai... Soyez prudent ! »

Il lui caressa une dernière fois la joue, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres et, après un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, s'engouffra dans l'escalier, faisant voler derrière lui ses longues robes noires.

Hermione gagna ses appartements, songeuse. Elle avait décidé de s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil. Après quoi, elle patrouillerait à nouveau dans les couloirs, comme elle avait promis à Harry de le faire en l'absence de Dumbledore.

** X**

Ce fut le silence qui tira la jeune préfète de son sommeil, quelques minutes seulement après qu'elle se soit endormie, bien au chaud dans ses appartements réservés. Le silence était dérangeant, lourd de menaces à peine voilées.

La jeune femme enfila rapidement ses robes de sorcière et s'empara de sa baguette magique. Sur ses gardes, elle sortit de ses appartements. Quelque chose clochait. Les portraits avaient déserté leurs cadres, le château semblait froid et sans vie. Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter.

« Hermione, c'est moi... »

Luna avait était désignée préfète de Serdaigle au début de l'année scolaire. Elle passait la plus grande part de son temps libre à la bilbliothèque, et la seule connaissance amicale qu'elle avait, en dehors des livres, était Hermione Granger. Elles faisaient fréquemment leurs rondes en duo et, quoique l'esprit de la jeune Serdaigle paraisse particulièrement extravagant aux yeux de la Gryffone, elle appréciait la vivacité et la répartie de la préfète.

« Tu as senti, toi aussi ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Luna avait perdu son air rêveur. Elle paraissait soucieuse.

« Il se passe des choses. Des choses étranges... Par là-bas, je crois... »

La Gryffondore lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris. Devant sa moue interrogatrice, la Serdaigle répondit avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Je peux sentir les choses cachées. Parfois, j'arrive même à voir les choses qui ne sont pas encore, mais là... C'est comme si le chemin était perdu dans la brume. Comme si tout, absolument tout, pouvait arriver. »

Au fur et à mesure que les deux amies avançaient, le froid gagnait leur os. La sensation était assez proche d'une recontre avec les détraqueurs, et cependant très différente. Tout espoir semblait avoir disparu, pourtant, mais la volonté n'avait pas encore déserté leur esprit.

Le vacarme ambiant raisonna comme une délivrance à leurs oreilles. Hermione se prit à se demander comment elles s'étaient retrouvées au milieu d'une bataille sans en avoir conscience, et surtout comment elles avaients fait pour ne pas la voir – ou plutôt l'entendre - venir. Les sorts fusaient de tous côtés. On criait, on courait, on tentait désespérément de comprendre. La jeune préfète poussa Luna de côté et analysa la situation avec la vivacité qui lui était propre. L'ordre du Phénix, qui se battait contre les mangemorts, semblait en mauvaise posture. Charlie, aux prises avec Greyback, paraissait débordé Rémus et Tonks se battaient dos à dos, acculés par trois mangemorts à l'air sadique.

Hermione recula afin de rester à couvert. Malheureusement, le sol étant jonché de gravas, elle trébucha, tombant à terre. Les sorts fusèrent vers la jeune fille. Rouge, vert, bleu, elle ne savait lequel choisir. Tous ses réflexes étaient partis en fumée. Elle restait paralysée, à attendre qu'un des rayons la frappe. Une sihouette noire s'éleva alors devant elle et, nonchalante, dévia les sortilèges d'un geste gracieux de la main.

« Petite idiote ! Gronda le professeur Snape, n'apprendrez-vous jamais à faire ce qu'on vous dit ? Je vous avais pourtant ordonné de rester en dehors de tout ça ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa bouche.

« Je vais monter cet esclier, lui dit-il d'une voix précipitée en désignant la tour d'astronomie. Quoiqu'il se passe, restez ici. Ne faite pas quelque chose de stupide et restez en vie ! »

La caresse fugitive de ses lèvres dans la paume de sa main ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, songea Hermione alors qu'il s'élançait vers lesdits escaliers. Curieusement, un passage semblait s'ouvrir devant lui alors qu'il progressait vers son but. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient en haut de la tour, dans un élégant mouvement de cape. Il fut rapidement suivi par Malefoy et Lestrange, et Hermione fut tentée un instant d'intervenir, mais elle fut retenue par Luna qui murmura d'une voix posée :

« Il t'a dit de rester cachée. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison... »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, après quelques minutes qui parurent être une éternité, un passage sembla soudain s'ouvrir dans la mêlée. Une série de mangemorts surgirent alors des escaliers qui menaient en haut de la tour d'astronomie, le professeur Snape en tête. Hermione vacilla, se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Tournant la tête vers elle, il la prit à témoin et sa voix froide retentit dans la salle, semblant n'être destinée qu'à elle.

« Le roi est mort. Vive le roi. »

Elle tressaillit et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Le regard du maître des potions semblait définitivement mort, plus vide encore que quelques heures plus tôt. La plupart de ses compagnongs mangemorts ricanèrent à ces mots. Ils semblaient les attendre pour se retirer, laissant derrière eux blessés gémissants et murs écroulés. Snape fit voler ses robes noires sans un regard en arrière, laissant Hermione ivre de douleur, des larmes pleins les yeux. Luna, comme si elle comprenait, l'enlaça doucement, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes quoique totalement insensées.

Ce fut le cri de Harry qui sortit la jeune préfète de ses pensées sombres.

« Arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez Snape ! »

Si la plupart des mangemorts avaient suivi le maître des potions, les membres de l'ordre étaient toujours aux prises avec les plus zélés d'entre eux. Harry se lança donc lui-même à la poursuite du mangemort aux robes noires.

« Harry ! Non ! Hurla Hermione en se levant d'un bond. »

Elle s'élança après lui, laissant derrière elle la préfète des Serdaigles. Harry courait vite grâce aux longues heures d'entraînement de Quidditch, et la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à le suivre. Il traversa le château, puis le parc à la poursuite de Severus Snape. Hermione, essouflée, finit par s'arrêter. Elle croyait avoir définitivement perdu Harry lorsqu'elle entendit des cris venant de la cabane de Hagrid.

«_ Impedimenta *!_ Cria la voix de Harry. »

« _Stupéfix !_ Entendit-elle à nouveau.

- _Courez, Drago ! _»

La voix, plus grave, appartenait au professeur Snape.

« _Endol._.. commença Harry. »

Hermione courait en direction des cris. Elle devait raisonner Harry. Arrêter Snape. Elle devait les empêcher de combattre. Elle ne pensait même plus à sa propre sécurité, ni à la promesse qu'elle avait faite au professeur Snape. Les larmes lui vinrent à nouveau aux yeux. Le professeur Snape était... Il avait tué Dumbledore ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Bien sûr, il l'avait avertie... Elle aurait dû le croire ! Mais...

« _Incendio !_

_- Crockdur est à l'intérieur, espèce d'abominable... s'écria Hagrid. »_

La brûlure dans les poumons de la jeune fille se faisait plus vive. Elle pressa l'allure.

_« Endol..._

_- Vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter des sortilèges impardonnables, Potter ! S'exclama Snape, sa voix couvrant le rugissement des flammes, les cris de Hagrid et les aboiements frénétiques de Crockdur, coincé dans la cabane embrasée. Vous n'en avez ni l'audace, ni la capacité. »_

_- Incarc... »_

La jeune fille pouvait maintenant apercevoir la lumière des sortilèges qui volaient dans les airs. Quelques pas de plus et la silhouette de Snape, fière et droite, se dressait devant elle, encore trop loin pour l'atteindre d'un sort, cependant. Elle s'accroupit dans l'herbe afin de ne pas être vue par un des mangemorts qui accompagnait le traître.

« _Battez-vous ! Cria Harry ! Battez-vous, espèce de lâche..._

_- Vous m'avez traité de lâche, Potter ? Hurla Snape. Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appeleriez, lui ?_

_- Stupé..._

_- Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter ! Railla Snape en déviant une nouvelle fois le sortilège. »_

D'où elle était, Hermione pouvait voir la silhouette de son ami, étendue sur le sol. Snape, debout devant lui, semblait donner l'ordre aux mangemorts de partir. Harry, pourtant, était à leur merci. Evidemment, il est réservé à Voldemort, songea la jeune fille avant de s'approcher doucement, toujours accroupie.

« _Sectum..._

_- Non, Potter ! S'écria Snape. »_

Harry s'était relevé, chancelant, et avait, une nouvelle fois, agité se baguette en direction du professeur. Celui-ci, avec une rapidité surhumaine, para le maléfice qui se perdit dans la nuit. Il semblait réellement énervé. Hermione, tremblante, serra sa baguette, visant Snape : elle savait qu'elle devait intervenir avant qu'il ne fasse de mal à son ami...

« _Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés – moi, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez... Non ! »_

Sans défense, Snape le toisant de toute sa hauteur, Harry bondit pourtant vers sa baguette et tenta un nouveau sortilège. Hermione sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les lèvres de son ami former les mots mortels. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi sa baguette, comme dotée d'une volonté propre, se retourna contre Harry. Elle hurla un « _Stupéfix !_ » avant que la lumière verte ne sorte de la baguette du Gryffondore, avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire...

** X**

Harry était entendu dans l'herbe. La maison d'Hagrid finissait de se consummer. Les derniers mangemorts s'étaient envolés et les sanglots du garde-chasse secouaient l'esprit de la jeune fille. Snape la regardait de son regard impénétrable.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, miss Granger.

- Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire triste vint se loger sur les lèvres du professeur. Le mot était venu aux lèvres de la Gryffondore naturellement. Elle avait besoin de comprendre, de savoir.

« J'ose espérer que vous comprendrez plus tard, miss Granger. Quant à tout ce qui vient de se passer... Il me semble que je vous avais prévenue ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne recula pas. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la dévisagea longtemps. Elle tremblait. Il s'approcha encore et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme pour se fondre en elle. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle crut voir une larme perler dans le coin de son oeil.

« Tout n'est pas encore fini, miss Granger, et les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être. Peut-être que vous réussirez à voir au-delà des apparences... »

Son sourire se fit sarcastique alors qu'il raillait :

« Merci d'avoir réussi à raisonner Potter, miss Granger. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous et sur votre efficacité ! »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, persuadée de ne jamais le revoir. Il était partisan du côté sombre et assassin de Dumbledore, elle marchait du côté de la lumière et combattait les sbires du lord Noir. Ils avaient choisi deux mondes différents. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle était définitivement attaché à lui, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu si vulnérable, si Lui, sans son masque cruel...

** X**

Le professeur McGonnagall pleurait. Madame Pomfresh, à ses côtés, tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Harry était agenouillé auprès du corps d'Albus Dumbledore qui souriait, serein jusque dans la mort. Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui se dégagea brusquement.

« Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, Hermione... »

Hermione recula, atterée par la froideur de son ami.

« Je... Il t'aurait tué ! Ou tu aurais eu sa mort sur ta conscience... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu aurais été détruit ! Harry ! Ne me fais pas ça ! S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça ! Ne me laisse pas maintenant ! »

La jeune fille s'écroula dans l'herbe et se mit à pleurer. Toutes les émotions de cette nuit coulaient de ses yeux jusque dans le sol, perles salées abreuvant la terre sur laquelle reposait le sorcier le plus illustre de l'Histoire. Harry, pris de remords, attira sa presque-soeur à lui et tous deux pleurèrent comme des enfants, leurs larmes se mélangeant. Une chevelure rousse vint se mêler aux deux chevelures brunes et les membres du Trio d'Or, plus unis que jamais, restèrent enlacés jusqu'au petit jour. Le cri du phénix raisonna longtemps cette nuit-là, et les pleurs ruisselèrent le long des joues jusqu'à l'aube. Ce fut un soleil noir qui se leva à l'est ce matin-là.

Un soleil de crépuscule.

* Le texte en italique est tiré du _Prince de Sang Mêlé_

**Reviews ?**


	5. Anthracite

**Titre :** La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi !

**Rating : **M, pour la suite

**Note d'auteure : **D'abord, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite reviews et à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte ou ajoutée à leurs favoris... J'ai déjà répondu à tous personnellement, mais je voulais les remercier une fois encore parce que... Même si l'on n'écrit par pour les friandises, cela ne signifie pas que nous ne sommes pas gourmand ! Ensuite, je m'excuse à nouveau pour ce chapitre qui a mis tant de temps à venir : je vais essayer de publier plus réuglièrement par la suite... J'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas !

X

**Anthracite**

** X**

Ils s'étaient dit adieu cet été. Harry et Ron avaient décidé de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Elle était restée derrière. Seule et furieuse. Ils avaient quitté le Terrier pendant la nuit, à tandis qu'elle dormait paisiblement. La veille, ils s'étaient promis de rester toujours ensemble. Ils avaient fait des projets, des calculs, des plans de voyage. Elle leur avait livré tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur un plateau. Au matin, elle s'était réveillée. Le mot qu'ils avaient laissé sur sa table de chevet était sans équivoque.

« _Hermione,_

_ Tu dois sûrement nous en vouloir. Moi aussi, je nous en veux. Pourtant, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui reste, pour garder contact avec l'Ordre et McGonagall. Tu étais la mieux placée pour ça. Et puis... Je me sens coupable de t'entraîner toujours dans des aventures mortellement dangereuses : tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard. J'aimerais aussi – nous aimerions – que tu veille sur Ginny et sur tous les autres._

_ Nous garderons contact grâce au miroir de Sirius, que j'ai gardé. Tu trouveras le deuxième morceau dans la poche de ton pantalon. Sache que nous serons toujours là pour toi. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras un jour._

_ Harry_

_ Ron »_

La jeune fille avait vu rouge. Elle les avait maudit pendant plus d'une semaine et, dans sa colère, avait explosé bon nombre de fois. Littéralement. Les crises de magie sont fréquentes chez les jeunes sorciers. L'intérêt de l'éducation à la sorcellerie est justement d'apprendre à les contrôler. Soumise à une émotion violente, la sensation d'être abandonnée et trahie, Hermione libérait tout le flot de magie qui coulait dans ses veines. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas mourir.

Une fois ladite semaine passée, l'aura de puissance qui l'avait entourée disparut. Elle reprit une vie normale et les Weasley soupirèrent, soulagés. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais elle leur avait pardonné. Ils étaient tellement pour elle – et leurs arguments étaient plutôt valables. Seulement... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été oubliée...

Elle avait passé le reste de l'été avec Ginny. La rouquine avait également du mal à se remettre du départ d'Harry, qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme quelques semaines auparavant. Hermione partageait son temps entre le réconfort de la dernière des Weasley et de longues promenades solitaires dans la campagne environnante. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur l'année qui venait de se dérouler, sur Harry et Ron, sur le professeur Snape aussi.

Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit l'obsédaient, de même que cette larme qui portait toute son humanité. Sa souffrance l'avait émue. Elle voulait l'aider. Le sauver. Le sortir du noir. Lui prouver qu'on peut choisir. Cette certitude s'était imposée à elle. Elle connaissait le professeur Snape depuis qu'elle avait onze ans, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais autant appris à le connaître que le temps de deux discussions dans la tour d'astronomie... Seulement elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais !

La jeune fille passait ses longs après-midi solitaire près du petit étang, non loin du Terrier. Elle s'y sentait sereine, apaisée et loin des obligations sociales qui la forçaient à maintenir son masque souriant. Un jour, cependant, Ginny vint à découvrir l'endroit où elle se réfugiait...

« Hermione ! Tu étais donc là ! Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures ! Maman m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue partir dans cette direction, alors j'ai pensé que... Mais dis-moi, j'ignorais que c'était aussi beau par ici ! »

La brune avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le bavardage incessant de son amie. Elle avait besoin de silence pour s'entendre penser, par Merlin ! La vue de la rouquine s'extasiant devant un lys blanc lui arracha cependant un sourire tendre.

« Hermione ? Tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

- Hein, quoi ? »

Ginny passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

« Je... Hermione, tu t'es beaucoup occupée de moi depuis quelques temps et... Tu ne t'occupe peut-être pas assez de toi. Je veux dire... Je sais que tu t'es réfugiée ici afin d'être seule, je ne suis pas totalement idiote, mais parfois ce n'est pas la meilleure solution ! De fuir le monde, je veux dire... Je suis ton amie, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas parler de ce qui te tracasse depuis le début de l'été, mais on pourrait juste... Passer le temps ? Essayer de chasser un peu nos idées noires à coups de baguette magique ? Aller faire du shopping ? Ou transformer des cailloux petits poussins jaunes, si ça t'amuse ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ginny fit apparaître un ravissant petit poulet aux pieds de son aînée. Celle-ci étudia l'animal d'un air critique, le jaugeant gravement. Elle en fit le tour trois fois, prit des mesures et leva sa baguette magique. Elle le colora en rose d'un seul geste, l'habilla d'un T-Shirt bleu d'un autre, et d'un dernier lui ajouta des tongues. Entrant dans son jeu, Ginny fit sortir du bec du volatile une musique africaine bien rythmée. Après quoi, elles firent grandir l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse leur taille et l'envoyèrent auprès de Mrs Weasley, qui fit un bond de six mètres en apercevant la créature. Le fou rire des deux amies fut coupé court par les cris outrés de Molly, elles s'empressèrent donc de retourner à leurs chambres afin d'éviter l'orage.

« Tu as vraiment bon goût, Hermione : le bleu du T-Shirt était parfaitement assorti aux plumes du poussin... Qui ressemblait plus à Godzilla qu'à un poussin, d'ailleurs, ajouta Ginny pensivement. »

La brunette, toujours au bord des larmes, hoquetait désespérément pour retrouver une respiration normale et calmer son fou rire. Elle n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps...

Le reste de l'été passa assez rapidement. Les deux gryffondores passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, à parler pour ne rien dire ou à profiter d'un silence serein. Vint le jour où elles reçurent la lettre de Poudlard et la liste des fournitures pour l'année suivante. Les deux enveloppes supplémentaires pour Harry et Ron restèrent sur la table.

L'excursion au chemin de Traverse fut programmé pour le jour suivant. Les deux jeunes filles seraient accompagnées de Molly et de Remus Lupin, pour assurer leur sécurité. La trahison de Snape ayant surpris tout le monde, les certitudes avaient été ébranlées et les procédures de sécurité renforcées...

X

La plus célèbre des rues sorcières était bondée. Noire de monde. Littéralement puisque la plupart des sorciers étaient vêtus de longues robes plutôt sombres. Les vêtements plutôt moldus qu'Hermione avait choisi le matin même, une jupe bordeaux et un chemisier blanc, donnaient de la couleur à cette assemblée magique. La jeune sorcière avait relevé ses cheveux à la va-vite et, devant les exclamations enthousiastes de Ginny, les avait gardé ainsi. Remus l'avait, lui aussi, gratifiée d'un regard plutôt appréciateur et de nombreux sorciers s'étaient retournés sur elle dans la rue.

Les deux jeunes sorcières, sans qu'elles en aient conscience, faisaient l'objet d'une surveillance plutôt importante. Encadrées par Lupin et Mrs Weasley, elles étaient également escortées par une escouade d'Aurors, habillés en civils.

Les courses scolaires furent rapidement terminées. Ginny insista alors pour entraîner Hermione dans un magasin hors de prix qui proposait robes de soirée et escarpins de luxe.

« Allez Hermione, c'est ta dernière année ! Et il y a un bal pour Halloween, je te rappelle ! Et puis tu ne t'amuse jamais ! Viens ! »

La brunette se laissa traîner avec une mauvaise volonté visible jusqu'à ladite boutique, mais lorsque Molly Weasley se joignit à sa fille pour la convaincre, elle capitula en riant. Les hommes restèrent à l'extérieur en grommelant devant la capacité extraordinaire d'une femme à s'extasier devant du tissu satiné.

Les deux jeunes filles essayèrent tous les modèles de la boutique avant de trouver la robe qui conviendrait. Ginny avait choisi une robe grenat à dos nu tandis qu'Hermione avait opté pour une robe plus sombre, bleu nuit, avec des nuances profondes. Contentes de leurs achats, elles quittèrent le magasin.

Alors qu'elles quittaient le chemin de Traverse, Hermione crut apercevoir – et son coeur manque un battement – une cape noire, d'un noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur LUI, le professeur Snape, disparaître dans l'allée des Embrumes. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle avait passé l'été à s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle il ne quittait jamais son esprit et voilà qu'elle le voyait dans la réalité, maintenant.

« Il doit sûrement avoir rejoint son maître, se dit-elle amèrement. »

X

Hermione prenait le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois de da vie. Sans Harry et Ron. Elle eut un petit pincement au coeur à cette pensée. Elle regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitredu train tandis que Ginny, assise en face d'elle, lisait le dernier numéro du Chicaneur.

Arrivées à Pré-Au-Lard, elles prirent place dans les calèches qui devaient les conduire au château. Le temps était plutôt gris et Poudlard, dans la brume, n'avait rien d'accueillant. Seules émergeaient du brouillard quelques tours noires. Hermione frissonna. Le hululement lugubre d'une chouette dans la Forêt Interdite la fit sursauter. Lorsque le trajet prit fin, elle se sentait au bord de la nausée...

La jeune fille reprit des couleurs sitôt la grande porte franchie. A l'intérieur, elle se sentait chez elle. Elle suivit les autres jusqu'à le Grande Salle, où elle prit place comme à son habitude. Elle contempla longuement les deux places vides en face d'elle, et la chaise inoccupée à la table des professeur. La table des Serpentards, elle aussi, avait été desertée par tous les septièmes années.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors et le silence se fit. Les premières années, qui ouvraient de grands yeux émerveillés devant la magnificence de la pièce, suivaient un sorcier vêtu de noir sur qui était fixé toute l'attention. Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond. De la table des Gyffons s'élevaient des protestations offusquées. Les plus âgés huaient même le nouvel arrivant.

« Silence ! Hurla Minerva McGonagall. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les premières années, laissant son collègue rejoindre sa place en faisant voler ses longues robes.

« Avant de commencer la cérémonie de la répartition, j'aimerais clarifier certaines choses. Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, le professeur Snape est de retour. Je comprend tout à fait que cela puisse ne pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je ne tolérerai aucun comportement déplacé son égard.

- Mais c'est un assassin ! »

La première réplique fusa. Hermione, les yeux fixés sur son professeur, fut probablement la seule à le voir tressaillir.

« Il y a des choses qui ne pourront être dévoilées que plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vous demande de me faire confiance. Le professeur Snape enseignera donc les potions pour cette année. Quant à votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il s'agit – à nouveau – du professeur Lupin, qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste à la demande du Ministère... »

Pendant toute la répartition, les conversations allaient bon train. Chacun y allait de sa théorie. Snape avait-il utilisé l'impérium sur McGonagall ? Ou sur le Ministre lui-même ?

Hermione, elle, gardait le silence. Intérieurement, pourtant, elle bouillait. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à en vouloir à Snape, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il était trop humain. Ou plutôt il avait été trop humain pour elle. Il devait y avoir une explication. Une raison cachée derrière tout cela. Elle avait confiance en McGonagall pour la leur donner en temps voulu... Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle attendrait patiemment ! Ainsi, sa colère se portait sur ceux qui n'essayaient pas de comprendre. Ceux qui jugeaient en aveugles, péremptoirement, sans donner de nouvelle chance... Elle avait suffisamment supporté les insultes d'Harry et Ron à son propos au début de l'été. C'était déjà trop.

Elle grignota quelques miettes pour rassurer Ginny et se contint le temps d'accompagner les Gryffondors jusqu'à leur dortoir. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ses appartements, cependant, elle se laissa aller. Elle pleura, de tristesse et de colère, puis finit par s'endormir, quittant le monde réel pour celui du rêve. Le lendemain, elle se sentait plus sereine, prête à attaquer une nouvelle année et à comprendre.

Comme tous les ans, elle commençait par potions. La jeune fille quitta donc Ginny après le petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers les cachots. La porte de la classe étant ouverte, elle s'installa au premier rang, comme elle le faisait toujours. Tandis qu'elle sortait ses affaires, le professeur Snape entra dans la salle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune fille était déjà là puis il s'installa à son bureau, la tête baissée. Hermione, surprise, constata qu'il tremblait. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir son analyse puisque les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver.

La salle était plutôt vide, comparée aux autres années, et les regards hostiles plus nombreux. Snape leva sa baguette et les instructions nécessaires à la confection d'une nouvelle potion s'inscrirent au tableau. Quelques élèves échangèrent un regard surpris. Pas de discours acerbe, de sarcasmes ou de remarques désobligeantes ? Pas de points en moins ? La plupart se mirent au travail immédiatemment. Hermione fut de ceux-là. Elle ne put s'empêcher, cependant, de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil au professeur Snape. Il semblait plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Ses cheveux, qui tombaient devant son visage, paraissaient plus gras, moins entretenus. Le sifflement inquiétant qui s'éleva de sa potion força Hermione à lui reporter toute son attention jusqu'à la fin de l'heure...

A la fin du cours, la jeune préfète fut la dernière à quitter la salle. Elle posa son flacon sur le bureau professoral, cherchant desespérément à croiser son regard. Pour comprendre. Pour aider. Elle approcha sa main de son bras. Il bondit en arrière, fuyant tout contact. Son regard fou croisa enfin le sien, juste un instant avant qu'il ne se réfugie dans ses appartements, laissant derrière lui une Hermione songeuse.

X

Le mois de septembre passa rapidement. Entre les Aspics à préparer, les premières années à rassurer, ses rondes de préfète en chef et les longues nuits blanches à la bibliothèque, Hermione avait fort à faire. Elle avait lu tous les livres des rayonnages « Sortilèges » et « Défense contre les Forces du Mal », avait épluché tous les ouvrages susceptibles d'aider Harry et Ron à survivre et tous ceux passibles d'être utiles en combat rapproché, y compris ceux traitant d'arts martiaux en tout genre.

Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle voyait rarement Ginny qui passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer au Quidditch. Harry et Ron lui manquaient. Ils ne s'étaient parlé que deux fois depuis leur départ, à chaque fois en coup de vent... Elle leur avait livré – non sans avoir le sentiment de se faire exploiter – toutes les informations qu'elle avait dénichées. Il lui arrivait également de parler avec Luna, de s'entretenir avec le professeur McGonagall ou avec Remus Lupin mais sa vie sociale se résumait à ces quelques conversations isolées.

Le professeur Snape, quant à lui, n'avait plus jamais recroisé son regard. Il semblait l'éviter délibérément. Elle était obsédée par lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle voulait le comprendre. Ses mots revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle tenait d'interpréter, de déchiffrer ses propos mystérieux. Elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main sans pouvoir les lire. Elle savait que c'était important et pourtant... Elle était incapable de joindre tous les morceaux de l'énigme que représentait le professeur Snape.

D'abord le meurtre de Dumbledore, ces discussions en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sa volonté de la protéger, de protéger Harry, indirectement. Son regard tortué, ces souvenirs qu'il avait évoqué. Ces choix qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il n'était peut-être pas un homme bon, mais elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Elle l'avait toujours défendu contre Harry et Ron, aveuglés par son image d'homme froid et cruel. Ou plutôt par la carapace qu'il s'était forgée au fil des années. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette carapace, et determinée à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait... Même si cela allait contre la volonté du personnage qui occupait ses pensées !

X

« Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler. »

Hermione ressassait les mots de la directrice depuis le repas de midi. Ses résultats, quoiqu'un peu plus irréguliers, n'étaient pas alarmants, elle prenait son travail de préfète à coeur et n'avait jamais eu aucun problème de discipline. Evidemment, respecter le règlement devenait d'une simplicité toute enfantine lorsque Harry et Ron n'étaient pas dans les parages...

A la fin de sa dernière heure de cours, elle se rendit donc dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui préciser qu'elles attendaient encore Miss Weasley et Miss Lovegood. Les deux jeunes filles paraissaient aussi surprises qu'Hermione d'être là.

« Mesdemoiselles, je pense que vous devez vous poser quelques questions... Si je vous ai convoqué toutes les trois, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

La directrice fit une pause dans son discours, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

« J'ai parlé avec Mr Potter. »

Elle fut interrompue par trois exclamations coordonnées.

« Oui, il va très bien, ainsi que Mr Weasley. Je n'ai cependant aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont... Nous avons parlé assez longuement, et il m'a finalement convaincue...

- Avec mon aide ! »

Les trois étudiantes sursautèrent. La voix venait d'un portrait situé derrière elles. Blanche comme de la craie, Hermione se tourna la première.

« Pro... Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit. Il était en tout point identique à celui qu'il avait été de son vivant. La même barbe blanche, les mêmes yeux pétillant et surtout le même paquet de bonbon au citron. Simplement... C'était une chose d'entendre parler les portraits dans les couloirs du château, c'en était une autre d'entendre la voix d'un mort que l'on avait connu vivant...

« Bonjour miss Granger ! Je vous proposerais bien un bonbon au citron, mais je n'ai malheureusement plus la possibilité physique de le faire... Si vous demandez à Minerva, cependant, elle accédera bien volontiers à votre requête : elle en a bien plus qu'il n'en faut puisque j'ai oublié de résilier mon abonnement à « Citron-Land ». J'avais d'autres choses autrement plus importantes en tête, comprenez bien, mais c'est vrai que...

- Albus ! Le coupa la directrice, ça suffit ! »

Mc Gonagall le fusilla du regard.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, nous avons, d'un commun accord, décidé de vous inclure davantage dans le combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui... J'hésitais un peu à cause de votre âge, mais Mr Potter a su me convaincre habilement. C'est juste une formalité : vous n'avez pas attendu d'entrer dans l'ordre du Phénix pour affronter les forces du mal, mais... Vous pouvez aussi refuser, bien sûr !

- Professeur ! Ce serait un honneur ! »

La directrice sourit. Elle s'approcha des trois amies et leur demanda de présenter leur baguettes.

« Dans les circonstances actuelles, vous comprendrez que les précautions sont de rigueur... »

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose commença alors à incanter. Un filament bleu sortit de sa baguette magique pour s'enrouler autour des trois jeunes filles, tissant un filet serré qui finit par disparaître.

« Voilà. Vous êtes liées à l'Ordre et à ses secrets, qu'il vous sera impossible de trahir. La première réunion aura lieu dans un mois. Vous êtes évidemment conviée. Je pense que... Vous y verrez un peu plus clair ! Maintenant, mesdemoiselles, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher. Vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! »

Les trois étudiantes acquiescèrent, le visage sérieux. Luna et Ginny quittèrent le bureau les premières, la directrice sur les talons. Avant de les suivre, Hermione s'approcha du tableau de Dumbledore qui la fixait depuis quelques instants déjà.

« Professeur... Je sais que... Enfin...

- Parlez mon enfant...

- Est-ce que vous avez revu... le professeur Snape ?

- Severus ? Bien sûr ! Il vient fréquemment me voir... »

La stupéfaction d'Hermione dut se lire sur son visage puisque Dumbledore reprit.

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être, miss Granger. »

La jeune fille sursauta. Ces mots... Le professeur Snape avait utilisé exactement les mêmes quelques mois auparavant. Il lui avait également conseillé de...

« ...Voir au-delà des apparences, oui, miss Granger. Je pense que vous comprendrez bientôt. Il avait confiance en vous. Il était persuadée que votre esprit brillant réussirait à voir clair là où tous ne voyaient que son ombre... Il ne se serait jamais autant dévoilé, sinon !

- Il n'a sûrement pas dû utiliser le mot brillant... marmonna-t-elle.

- Le professeur Snape a une grande estime pour vous, miss Granger.

- Il avait aussi une grande estime pour vous, professeur, et voilà que vous êtes mort de sa main, cracha-t-elle violemment. »

Le visage du directeur se ferma. Il passa une main sur son front.

« Cela aussi fait partie des choses que vous comprendez bientôt. Vous aurez peut-être du mal à les accepter, mais... Je ne peux vous les dire moi-même : je ne suis qu'un portrait. Mais je vous promet que le chemin finira par s'éclairer.

- Mais s'il voulait que je comprenne, que j'ouvre les yeux et que je découvre la vérité... Pourquoi fait-il tout pour ne pas me voir cette année ? Je veux dire... Je comprend qu'il se soit enfermé pour éviter les autres, mais moi !

- Votre réaction montre que vous avez une ouverture d'esprit exceptionnelle, miss Granger. Malgré tout ce que vous a dit Severus l'an dernier, si vous n'aviez pas été vous, vous l'auriez insulté, comme les autres qui ne cherchent pas à comprendre. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Severus souffre de cette situation, mais il ne le montrera pas. Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, miss Granger, reprit le directeur, c'est que Severus... restera Severus. Ce qui signifie tout naturellement « Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière ». Je pense qu'il regrette un peu de s'être tant dévoilé devant vous. Il n'a pas pour habitude de se dévoiler. Il préfère se cacher derrière ses robes noires et sa personne peu avenante. Je crois qu'il a peur de vous, ou plutôt de ce qu'il pourrait encore dire en votre présence...

- Je ne le jugerai pas, professeur, je ne l'ai jamais jugé.

- Je sais. Il s'en doute aussi, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure ! Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que je place de grandes espérances en vous, miss Granger. Vous parviendrez à le sortir des Ténèbres. Je le sais. »

Le directeur lui sourit à nouveau.

« Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais allez me coucher. Bonne nuit miss, dit-il en étouffant un baillement. »

La jeune fille, songeuse, quitta à son tour le bureau directorial. En bas de l'escalier, elle fut surprise de constater que McGonagall l'attendait.

« Je vous raccompagne, miss Granger. Les nuits ne sont pas sûres. »

Les deux femmes marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux appartements de la préfète. Avant de quitter sa jeune élève, la directrice posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Hermione... Je sais que pour l'instant tout vous semble flou, plus encore après une conversation avec ce vieux fou d'Albus. Je vous parle en tant que femme et non en tant que professeur... Severus est quelqu'un de bien. Seulement, il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour cacher cet état de fait au reste du monde parce qu'il en a déjà souffert... Et que sa blessure n'est pas complètement fermée. Seulement... Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Albus a toujours tendance à demander beaucoup. Beaucoup trop... »

Elle sourit tristement et lâcha l'épaule de la jeune préfète.

« Je veux juste que vous évitiez de vous perdre comme moi je me suis perdue...

- Pourtant, je suis ma voie.

- Ce qui ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne vous emmène pas à votre perte...

- Professeur...

- Bonne nuit, miss Granger. »

La directrice tourna les talons et quitta la jeune fille. Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux et gagna ses appartements. Elle se jeta toute habillée sur son lit et passa la plus grande partie de la nuit à détailler son plafond en ressassant les conversations qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui.

X

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris et recouvert de nuages sombres. Les couloirs qui menaient au grand hall brûlaient d'un froid austère et le plafond de la Grande Salle était à peine plus engageant. Elle était l'une des premières levée. Le week-end, généralement, les élèves profitaient de leur lit un peu plus longtemps. La jeune fille s'installa à la table de Gryffondors et s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner, sans prêter aucune attention au monde alentour jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa présence.

Le professeur Snape s'installa à la table des professeurs. Seul. Et commença son repas. Seul. Comme il vivait. Hermione fut prise d'un élan de compassion pour cet être glacé et quitta sa table pour aller s'installer à côté de lui. Il ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Ils mangèrent en silence, seuls dans la Grande Salle. Elle se leva alors que les premiers élèves arrivaient. Le premier rayon de soleil vint frapper le mur derrière elle.

« C'est le début des jours gris, entendit-elle alors. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était parti. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le bout de sa cape noire qui disparaissait. Il avait fui. Encore. Bientôt, cependant, il ne fuirait plus devant le soleil, ni devant sa sympathie... Elle se l'était promis !

X

**Je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre, **

**mais c'est mon subconscient qui a décidé de son déroulement. **

**On ne peut pas contrarier les astres ! ^^ **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même.**

**Reviews ? **

**(*yeux de cocker*)**


	6. Tangerine

**Titre :** La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi !

**Rating : **M, pour la suite

**Note d'auteure : **Aaaargh ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! Je vous jure que je ne me plaindrai plus des auteurs qui mettent un temps fou pour publier leurs nouveaux chapitres ! C'est juste que... En fait, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, sauf si l'on considère que la vie est une excuse. Ce chapitre m'a un peu bloquée, cependant, et puis j'avais un peu perdu de ma motivation initiale. Chose étrange : elle m'est revenue en écoutant « Dogora » d'Etienne Perruchon. Que je vous conseille vivement si vous ne connaissez pas ! Bon, trêve de bavardages inutiles... Je vous laisse avec cette chère Hermione et son cinquième souvenir ! Bonne lecture !

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Tangerine**

Le bal d'Halloween aurait lieu – comme McGonagall l'avait confirmé - pendant la première semaine des vacances. La directrice avait fait taire les protestations nombreuses des cinq premières années, qui n'étaient pas autorisés à assister au bal, à grand renfort de menaces en tout genre. Le château tout entier était en pleine ébullition. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Lupin tentaient de donner à la Grande Salle une allure festive. Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été organisée pour permettre aux éventuels retardataires de trouver une tenue. Les elfes de maison s'activaient dans les cuisines et l'ancien professeur de métamorphoses ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le professeur Snape, quant à lui, était resté cloitré dans ses cachots, ignorant chacun des efforts de la directrice pour l'en faire sortir. Il avait déjà cédé aux demandes du vieux fou – même prisonnier d'une toile peinte, il ne le laisserait jamais en paix - et se rendrait au bal, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus !

Hermione et Ginny, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, mettaient la dernière touche à leur tenue. La rouquine avait harcelé son aînée une semaine durant. Celle-ci avait fini par céder : elle avait laissé la jeune Weasley s'occuper d'elle à l'occasion du bal. La jeune fille avait alors sauté de joie, comme une enfant le matin de noël.

« C'est génial ! Tu vas être superbe, tu verras ! Je te promet que personne ne te reconnaîtra ! Je vais commencer par la coiffure, puis je te maquillerai, mais pas trop... Un soupçon de gloss, peut-être... Oh, et nous devons nous occuper de ta robe, aussi !.. »

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté l'aide de son amie. Elle s'était cependant laissée entraîner de bonne grâce, riant devant l'enthousiasme de Ginny.

Tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait aux bons soins de la rouquine, l'esprit d'Hermione s'envola. Le premier trimestre était passé terriblement rapidement. Deux mois plutôt, déjà, elle, Ginny et Luna avaient accepté la proposition de la directrice, à savoir entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. La première réunion à laquelle elles étaient conviées avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt...

_- Flash Back -_

_ « Asseyez-vous mesdemoiselles, prenez place ! »_

_ Elles étaient les premières arrivées, après la directrice. Celle-ci, afin de faciliter les déplacements de ses trois étudiantes, avait décidé que la réunion se tiendrait au château. Les membres plus anciens de l'Ordre devait arriver d'ici peu, leur assura-t-elle. _

_ « En attendant, poursuivit la gryffondor, il est important que je vous mette au courant de quelques... détails que nous n'avions pas jugé utile de vous communiquer auparavant. Il se peut que vous soyiez déstabilisées, mais j'ai confiance en vous pour... comprendre et accepter au mieux les informations que je vais vous confier. »_

_ Hermione retint son souffle. Depuis sa conversation avec le portrait du professeur Dumbledore, quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ses paroles. _

_ « Cela fait partie des choses que vous comprendrez bientôt... avait-il dit »_

_ La directrice se tordait les mains, comme si elle ignorait par où commencer. Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime. Cela concernait-il le professeur Snape ? Son regard rencontra celui de McGonagall. La directrice tressaillit imperceptiblement et la lueur qui s'alluma dans ses yeux confirma à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait savoir. _

_ « Cela concerne... le professeur Snape. Il est revenu au début de l'année. Je pense que vous avez toutes eu la même réaction quant à sa présence. Je... Nous avions de bonnes raisons de lui faire confiance, vous vous en doutez sûrement. J'espère que je ne le trahirai pas de trop en vous les exposant... »_

_ La directrice avait hésité à nouveau._

_ « Il y a quelques années, le professeur Snape... Severus a fait une terrible erreur. Il a rejoint le camp de Voldemort... »_

_ La voix de McGonagall raisonnait dans les oreilles d'Hermione comme un écho de celle du professeur Snape. Il lui semblait que c'était son timbre caractéristique qui lui murmurait les mots de la directrice. _

_ « Les erreurs que j'ai commises, les choix que j'ai fait... Un choix affecte toute une vie, miss Granger, et j'ai fait des choix... terribles... »_

_ « …Lily Potter... prophétie... Sortilège de Fidélitas... Trahi... remord... Rencontre avec Dumbledore... Agent double... renseignements importants... Raids anti-moldus... Mort du professeur Dumbledore... Contraint et forcé... ne pas compromettre sa couverture... Position renforcée... directeur était mourrant... »_

_ Les paroles de son ancien professeur de métamorphose parvenaient aux oreilles de sa jeune élève de manière décousues. La jeune fille en entendit suffisamment, cependant, pour comprendre l'essentiel. Elle revoyait, les yeux dans le vague, les yeux fous du professeur Snape._

_ « Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être... J'ose espérer que vous comprendrez plus tard... Le professeur Snape a une grande estime pour vous, miss Granger... »_

_ « … Severus... espion pour le bien... monté en grade... Confiance de Voldemort... Localisation des Horcruxes... afin d'aider messieurs Potter et Weasley... pas au courant de la situation... Peur de leur réaction... Esprits fermés... »_

_ « Voir au-delà des apparences... votre esprit brillant réussirait à voir clair là où tous les autres ne voyaient que son ombre... Confiance en vous... Je vais avoir besoind de vous, miss Granger... »_

_ « … membre de l'Ordre du Phénix... présent... Réunion de ce soir... »_

_ Hermione sursauta._

_ « Professeur ? Le professeur Snape sera présent à la réunion de ce soir ?_

_ - C'est ce que je viens de dire, miss Granger. J'ose espérer que vous avez été un peu plus attentive au reste de mon discours, lui lança la directrice, un air sévère peint sur le visage. »_

_ Il ne pourrait plus fuir, cette fois-ci. Il serait obliger de lui accorder un regard. Maintenant qu'elle savait, qu'elle voyait ses soupçons confirmés, il ne pourrait plus fuir. _

_ « … je tiens à ce que ces informations demeurent secrètes. Si elles venaient à parvenir aux oreilles de Voldemort, le professeur serait en danger de mort, et nous perdrions l'une de nos meilleures chances de gagner cette guerre. »_

_ La directrice semblait attendre une confirmation de leur part. Les trois jeunes filles acquiesçèrent pour marquer leur accord._

_ « Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons commencer la réunion, à présent. »_

_ Elle frappa dans ses mains. Ce fut le professeur Lupin qui entra le premier. Il accorda un regard chaleureux aux trois jeunes filles. Il était suivi de Tonks, qui s'assit à côté de Ginny. Fol Oeil ne tarda pas à entrer, de même que Kingsley. Molly Weasley, sitôt arrivée, s'empressa de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Arthur fut plus reservé. Le professeur Snape fit une entrée plutôt discrète. Le coeur d'Hermione ne put cependant s'empêcher de faire un bond en l'apercevant, toujours vêtu de sa cape noire – de son armure, plutôt, songea la jeune fille – et drapé de son habituel dédain. Il prit place en face de la jeune gryffone, sur le seul siège encore libre._

_ Hermione tentait désespérément d'attirer son regard, en vain. Il gardait les yeux baissés, comme pour l'effacer. La directrice frappa de nouveau dans ses mains. Les conversations se turent. Chacun reprit son sérieux. _

_ Hermione intervint peu tout au long de la réunion, se contentant d'une ou deux remarques bien placées. Elle se sentait un peu comme perdue au milieu de la brume. L'euphorie de le savoir innocent était pourtant bien présente, en arrière fond. Accepter cet état de fait lui serait probablement bien plus facile puisqu'elle avait déjà la plupart des pièces du puzzle en main. Pourtant, malgré les révélations de McGonagall, Severus Snape restait toujours aussi mystérieux. Et toujours aussi incompréhensible. Elle avait compris, non ? C'est ce qu'il voulait ! Alors pourquoi l'ignorait-il toujours aussi royalement ? _

_ Les mains sagement croisées sur la table, il gardait un visage stoïque. Ses yeux brûlaient à nouveau, d'un feu plus froid qu'auparavant néanmoins. Les quelques critiques qu'il avait daigné faire restaient emplies de sarcasme, quoique teintées d'un humour plus prononcé que lorsqu'il enseignait. Hermione le trouvait fascinant. Elle détacha rarement ses yeux de lui et, lorsque la directrice annonça la fin de la réunion, elle se sentait comme sortant dans long sommeil. _

_ Alors qu'il se pressait vers la porte, Hermione sauta de son siège, saluant à peine Ginny et Luna, qui riaient avec Tonks. Elle se rua à sa poursuite, dans le couloir glacial. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, ses capes noires flottant derrière lui. La jeune fille, essouflée, attrapa son bras._

_ « Professeur... »_

_ Il ne la regarda pas. Son regard fixe était dirigé vers le mur, en face de lui. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi grand, réalisa Hermione alors qu'elle était forcée de lever la tête pour voir son visage._

_ « Vous ne pourrez pas toujours fuir, professeur... »_

_ Il dégagea sèchement son bras._

_ « Severus... souffla-t-elle »_

_ Lorsque son regard rencontra le sien, son souffle s'arrêta. Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur, un rictus méprisant au coin de la lèvre._

_ « Pour qui vous prenez-vous, miss Granger ? Je suis toujours votre professeur. Je ne vous permet aucune familiarité. »_

_ « Severus souffre de cette situation, mais il ne le montrera pas... Je pense qu'il regrette un peu de s'être tant dévoilé devant vous. Il préfère se cacher derrière ses robes noires et sa personne peu avenante. Je crois qu'il a peur de vous, ou plutôt de ce qu'il pourrait dire en votre présence. »_

_ Les paroles du directeur raisonnaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille alors qu'elle posait à nouveau sa main sur le bras du maître des potions._

_ « Je tenais à vous dire que... je suis désolée, professeur. »_

_ Le rictus s'agrandit._

_ « Gryffondore... lâcha-t-il_

_ - Je ne vois pas ce que ma maison a à faire là-dedans, professeur, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

_ - Il n'y a que les gryffondors pour s'excuser sans cesse de ce dont ils ne sont pas responsables. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien... »_

_ Il se dégagea de nouveau, continuant son chemin, laissant derrière lui une Hermione seule et désemparé toute attente, il se retourna une dernière fois, lui lançant un regard que la jeune fille eut du mal à comprendre. Une nuance de moquerie dans la voix, il murmura tout à fait intelligiblement :_

_ « Je constate que votre intelligence acérée a enfin percé le voile des apparences, miss Granger. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Même si vous avez été contrainte d'utiliser une aide extérieure, railla-t-il avant de se retourner définitivement. »_

_- Fin du Flash Back -_

Ginny tendit un miroir à Hermione, une nuance de fierté dans la voix. Celle-ci resta bouche-bée. Elle était incapable de se reconnaître elle-même. Elle portait la robe bleu nuit qu'elle avait acheté sur le chemin de Traverse. Celle-ci tombait jusque sur le sol, masquant ses pieds chaussés de délicats escarpins, moulant ses formes sans trop en faire. Décolletée aux épaules, elle était faite d'un tissu coulant qui glissait comme de l'eau sur le corps de la jeune fille. Les manches de la robe tombaient jusqu'aux coudes de la gryffondore, laissant ses avant-bras découverts. Ginny avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. Quelques mêches encadraient son visage délicat, maquillé discrètement par la rouquine.

« Alors ? »

La voix de son amie la tira de sa rêverie.

« Je suis sûre que Ronald regrettera de ne pas être venu lorsqu'il aura vu les photos, rigola-t-elle. Hum... Mais je crois qu'il manque quelque chose... ajouta-t-elle en tournant autour d'Hermione, jaugeant son oeuvre. »

Elle se frappa le front, faisant sursauter la brunette.

« J'y suis ! Harry et Ron m'avaient chargé de te la remettre en temps et en heure, pour se faire pardonner. »

Après quelques minutes de recherches archéologiques dans le chaos qui lui servait d'affaires, Ginny sortit victorieuse, une petite boîte noire à la main. Se positionnant à genou devant son amie, elle ouvrit théatralement ladite boîte. A l'intérieur, sur le velours qui recouvrait l'écrin, reposait un pendentif en argent finement ciselé, une merveille aux yeux de la jeune femme. La chouette vint prendre place au creux de son cou, complétant sa tenue.

« M_ione,_

_ Joyeux anniversaire, ma Mione ! Je suppose que tu nous en veux toujours... Sache en tout cas que nous regrettons de ne pas être là ce soir – surtout Ron, d'ailleurs... C'est lui qui a choisi le pendentif. Il est enchanté pour repousser les sorts de base et renforcer ton patronus. Evidemment, il ne te permettra pas d'éviter un Avada lancé par Lucius Malefoy, mais c'est toujours ça... Et Ron ne cesse de répéter qu'il ira à merveille avec tes yeux – Aaaaaahhhhh ! Il tente de me prendre la plume ! Mais je résisterai héroïquement, comme toujours ! _

_ Suite à une bataille acharnée, moi, Ronald Weasley, me suis rendu maître de la plume. J'ai etouffé Harry avec un oreiller, quelle triste fin pour le survivant... Mione, ma petit Mione, je te souhaite une excellente soirée. Et veille sur Ginny pour moi, tu veux ? Elle est encore jeune... J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt !_

_ Je t'embrasse / Nous t'embrassons._

_ Ron._

_ Harry »_

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille reposa la lettre dans l'écrin. Ils n'avaient pas grandi, visiblement, mais comme elle pouvait les aimer ! Evidemment, elle gardait quelque rancoeur contre eux mais... Ils étaient ses frères de coeur.

Ginny serra la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

« Moi aussi, ils me manquent souvent... Mais on va pas gâcher une soirée comme celle-ci en ressassant des souvenirs ! »

La jeune Weasley jeta un oeil à sa montre et bondit du lit sur lequel elles s'étaient assises.

« Mon Dieu ! Mais il faut que je me prépare, moi aussi ! Sinon on va finir par être en retard ! Toi, tu ne bouge surtout pas. Je ne veux pas que tu gâche mon oeuvre... »

La rouquine se précipita dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, une heure plus tard, Hermione resta à nouveau bouche-bée.

« Ginny, tu... Tu es magnifique !

- Merci, sourit la jeune fille en tournant sur elle-même pour faire admirer sa robe. »

D'un rouge profond, celle-ci moulait à la perfection les formes de la jeune fille. Fendue jusqu'à la cuisse sur le côté, elle tombait jusqu'au sol. Ginny avait également remonté ses cheveux, et son regard pétillant était mis en valeur par un maquillage léger. La rouquine portait également un renard argenté autour du cou, probablement un cadeau de Harry.

« On y va ? Mon cavalier va finir pas s'impatienter... »

Ginny allait au bal avec Neville, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Hermione, quant à elle, avait décidé d'y aller seule. Neville attendait dans la salle commune. Il resta sans voix devant la beauté des deux jeune fille et, rougissant, tendit son bras à la plus jeune d'entre elles. Nerveuse, Hermione les suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, que les professeurs avaient merveilleusement bien arrangée.

Décorée de tons orangés, celle-ci semblait plus chaleureuse que jamais. Les tables avaient été rangées contre le mur, l'estrade des professeurs converti en scène et la salle en piste de danse. Les musiciens étaient déjà installés, et les buffets regorgeaient de victuailles. Une odeur de mandarine flottait dans l'air. La plupart des invités étaient déjà présents, discutant par petits groupes. Ginny, Neville et Hermione se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers les gryffondors de leur année.

Tandis que Neville discutait avec Seamus, et Ginny avec Lavande, Hermione observa les présents. Les effectifs de Serpentard avaient été fortement réduits depuis l'annnée passée. Le roi des Serpents lui-même avait quitté Poudlard, et plus de la moitié des membres de sa maison l'avaient suivi. Seuls étaient restés les plus jeunes, qui ne tarderaient pas, cependant, à rejoindre à leur tour les rangs du Lord Noir. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, quant à eux, se mêlaient bien volontiers aux autres maisons. Le professeur McGonagall discutait avec Lupin près de la grande porte, le professeur Chourave riait à une plaisanterie de Flitwick. Dumbeldore avait réussi à convaincre la directrice de déplacer son portrait dans la Grande Salle, « pour mieux profiter du spectacle », sans doute. Lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour de la salle, Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence : le professeur Snape n'était pas venu. Elle hausa les épaules. Après tout, il n'était qu'un professeur taciturne, affreusement sadique et mesquinement cruel. Alors pourquoi son absence lui serrait-elle le coeur de cette façon ?

Ginny tapota l'épaule de son amie.

« … et alors il faudrait que le botruc s'enlève de la planche à découper pour laisser la place au concombre marin, ça irait mieux avec le poisson clown, t'es pas d'accord Hermione ?

- Hum hum...

- Héééé ! C'est pas encore l'heure de dormir ! La soirée n'a même pas commencé ! »

Ginny frappa plus fort l'épaule de son aînée. Celle-ci sursauta. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à gronder son amie, la voix de McGonagall raisonna dans la salle.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au bal d'Halloween. Quelques recommendations avant de commencer : je compte sur vous pour ne pas abuser de la bierraubeurre... »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« … la fête se terminera vers une heure du matin. Voilà jeunes gens ! Amusez-vous ! »

Elle claqua dans ses mains et la musique reprit. Plusieurs couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, dont Ginny et Neville. Hermione s'assit sur un banc, une bierraubeurre à la main. Elle grignotta quelques gâteaux, observa les couples danser avec regret et, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsqu'une voix vint titiller ses tympans.

« Miss Granger, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? »

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête. Le professeur Lupin, tout sourire, se tenait devant elle, main tendue. La gryffondore sourit et saisit la main du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci l'entraîna sur la piste, où ils commençèrent à danser à une distance raisonnable.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas de danser avec une élève, professeur ?

-Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas en période scolaire. Vous pouvez donc m'appeler Rémus. Et puis... Vous êtes une élève magnifique, miss Granger. »

Celle-ci rougit sous le compliment. Elle tenta de le cacher à son professeur, gênée. Celui-ci sourit, amusé.

« Et bien plus encore lorsque vous rougissez ! »

Elle sourit à son tour, toute gêne oubliée. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il était assis sur une chaise, dans un des coins les plus reculés de la salle, non loin du portrait de Dumbledore. Il semblait avoir fait l'effort de se laver les cheveux pour le bal d'Halloween. Son habituelle cape noire était bordée d'un liseré d'argent, quoique très discret. Il semblait plus humain, ainsi. Lorsque la chanson se termina, elle s'échappa des bras de Rémus.

« Hermione, c'est mon tour ! »

Seamus Finnigan, tout sourire, lui tendait la main à son tour. A contre-coeur, la jeune fille s'en empara. De toute façon, il n'irait pas bien loin. Elle se laissa aller à la danse. Elle fut forcée de s'éloigner un peu lorsque Seamus la rapprocha d'elle, gênée par la proximité du gryffondor.

Après quelques danses, qui lui parurent interminables, Hermione put enfin échapper aux partenaires trops nombreux qui s'étaient rendus compte, au boût de plusieurs années d'étude, qu'elle était de sexe féminin. Poursuivie par les ardeurs d'Ernie MacMillan, elle trouva finalement refuge dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Elle s'effondra sur un siège en soupirant bruyamment.

« Très élégant, miss Granger... »

La jeune fille sursauta, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Severus Snape, professeur de potions de son état. Tiens, elle l'avait oublié, celui-ci.

« Il semblerait que vous ayiez perdu votre Poufsouffle, railla-t-il à nouveau.

-Oh vous, taisez-vous ! »

Snape la regarda, imperturbable.

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler mon statut de professeur, miss Granger ?

- Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas en période scolaire. Vous pouvez donc m'appeler Hermione... dit-elle, reprenant la réplique de Rémus à son compte. »

Il semblait choqué, perdu même. Amusée, la jeune fille décida qu'elle ferait tout pour voir à nouveau cet air sur son visage.

« A court de réplique, on dirait ! Eh oui, ce soir je suis votre égale. Un membre de l'Ordre au même titre que vous. Une personne, et non plus une élève. Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher derrière vos robes de professeur, Severus, sussura-t-elle. D'ailleurs, que diriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ?

- Miss Granger !

- Hermione !

- Hermione... »

La jeune fille frémit en entendant la voix veloutée de son professeur de potions prononcer son prénom d'une manière si... Elle se leva de son siège et lui tendit la main.

« Ça ne serait pas convenable !

- Allons Severus, amusez-vous ! Personne ne vous repprochera d'avoir succombé aux charmes de miss Granger... Vous êtes en beauté ce soir, Hermione... intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

- Merci professeur, mais c'est Ginny qu'il vous faudrait féliciter...

- Elle n'est que celle qui cultive la fleur, pas la fleur elle-même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ! Ah, Severus, je compte sur vous pour ne pas marcher sur les pieds de miss Granger... »

Le professeur de potions grommela.

« Même mort, il ne me laissera jamais tranquille ! »

Il entraîna rageusement la jeune gryffondore sur la piste. La main d'Hermione vint naturellement se placer sur son épaule tandis que sa propre main trouva sa place dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il commença alors à les faire valser. Les quelques regards incrédules qui s'étaient tournés vers eux se détournèrent rapidement et Severus se détendit imperceptiblement. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se sentait à sa place dans les bras du professeur le plus détesté de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle inspirait son odeur, doucement, savourait les battements de ce coeur qui faisait de lui un être humain. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur le torse de Severus Snape. Celui-ci tressaillit mais ne fit rien pour mettre fin au contact. Il ressera même sa prise sur la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui.

La musique changea. Un slow. Severus jura intérieurement. Il tenta de s'écarter de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci se rapprocha encore de lui.

« Encore une danse, Severus, la dernière... »

Il soupira, persuadé que toute la salle n'avait d'yeux que pour eux. Cependant, le bal touchant à sa fin, la plupart des élèves avaient regagné leurs dortoirs pour finir la soirée à leur manière. Ne restaient plus que quelques couples. Et eux. Que Dumbeldore regardait un sourire au lèvres. McGonagall, à ses côtés, souriait également, un brin de nostalgie dans les yeux.

Severus décida de profiter, lui aussi, de cette dernière danse. Il posa son menton sur la tête de la gryffondore et inspira longuement son odeur caractéristique, un mélange piquant d'agrumes qui lui correspondait à merveille. Le couple se sépara presque à regret lorsque la chanson prit fin. Ils étaient presque seuls dans la Grande Salle. Severus baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille qui n'osait croiser son regard. Il lui offrit son bras et, d'une voix soyeuse, lui proposa de la raccompagner. Surprise, Hermione leva brusquement les yeux, croisant son regard brûlant. Les joues rouge, elle accepta et saisit le bras que lui tendait le professeur.

Couple atypique, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les yeux réjouis de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Minerva lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Vous savez qu'il regrettera cette soirée demain, Albus... Vous savez comme moi qu'il lui fera payer ces instants où elle l'a vu différemment ! Pourquoi les encourager !

- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'encourager moi, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. »

Ne sachant que répondre, McGonagall se contenta d'un soupir.

Hermione frissona. Sa tenue n'était pas adaptée au temps plutôt glacial de ce mois d'octobre. Elle se colla un peu plus à son professeur pour tenter de gagner un peu de chaleur. Celui-ci s'arrêta brutalement. Effrayée à l'idée de l'avoir énervé, la jeune gryffone s'éloigna de lui. Il se contenta de décrocher sa cape et de la lui tendre. Devant son manque de réaction, il soupira, impatient, et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui en drapa les épaules et reprit son chemin comme si de rien était, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Celle-ci, perdue dans la douce chaleur de la cape de son professeur, se sentait fondre.

Arrivés devant le dortoir des Gyffondors, elle lui tendit sa cape. Il la refusa d'un simple geste de la main.

« Vous me la rendrez plus tard, Hermione, je ne veux pas avoir votre pneumonie prochaine sur la conscience. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci pour cette formidable soirée, professeur. Merci pour tout, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. »

Severus sentait encore ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau. Il hésita quelques instants puis, faisant taire sa conscience, il la rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Le directeur avait raison, Hermione. Vous êtes sublime ce soir... »

Puis il tourna les talons, s'éloignant dans les couloirs du château. Hermione regagna son dortoir un sourire aux lèvres et s'endormit, entourée de l'odeur boisée de son professeur, loin de se douter que, quelques étages plus bas, celui-ci ruminait sa soirée, regrettant déjà toutes les stupidités qu'il avait pu dire sous l'influence du charme de la Gryffondore. Car, pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute : elle lui avait lancé un sort ! Comment expliquer, sinon, qu'il réagisse comme un gamin rempli d'hormones ? Pourtant, elle était vraiment magnifique. Il s'était senti tellement bien lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras...

« C'est une élève, Severus, se fustigea-t-il. Et pas n'importe quelle élève : la miss je sais tout de Gryffondore, meilleure amie du survivant et membre actif du trio d'or, celle que tu as toujours méprisée pour sa prétention... Mais pourquoi, alors, pourquoi, si je la déteste tant, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui faire confiance ? Comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours... »

C'est sur ces pensées que Severus Snape s'endormit. Il se promit, le lendemain, de mettre les choses au clair avec la Gryffondore qui occupait ses pensées. Un événement imprévu viendrait cependant réduire ses bonnes résolutions à néant...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Pour information, « Tangerine » est une des nuances du orange. **

**Couleur chaude **

**et particulièrement adaptée à Halloween, non ?**

**Et accessoirement un mot que j'affectionne particulièrement... ^^**

**Joyeux noël, à part ça, même si c'est avec un peu de retard !**

**Peut-être que si je demande quelques reviews au père Noël, **

**il me les apportera quand même ! **

**Alors...**

**Reviews ?**


	7. Nuit vermeille

**Titre :** La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi !

**Rating : **M, pour la suite

**Note d'auteure : **Sitôt le chapitre précédent publié, je me suis attelée à la rédaction de celui-ci... Peut-être pour alléger ma conscience ! ^^ Ou pour éviter d'avoir encore six mois de retard ! Désolée pour les adeptes de l'amour « pratique » (oui, c'est à toi que je m'adresse, gwendogg ^^), mais un rapprochement plus... physique entre nos deux tourteraux n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre ! Ledit rapprochement n'arrangera pas forcément les choses entre Severus et Hermione, d'ailleurs puisque, comme le dit si bien Dumbledore, lorsqu'il s'agit de relation sociale pour Severus, c'est « un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière »... Désespérant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, ce cher maître des cachots ! Bref bref bref. Je vous laisse donc à la lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, soit dit en passant...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Nuit vermeille**

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Grimaçant, il porta la main à son bras droit. La douleur fulgurante l'avait tiré de son sommeil aussi efficacement que le meilleur des réveils. Il faudrait penser à remercier Voldemort pour ça un jour ! Le maître de potions jeta un oeil à sa montre. Trois heures et demi. Deux petites heures qu'il était endormi et voilà que le mage noir le plus cinglé de tous les temps le réveillait pour une réunion surprise ? Décidément, la nuit d'Halloween ne lui avait jamais réussi...

Il se remémora les évènements de la veille en enfilant sa robe. La douceur des lèvres de miss Granger contre sa joue. Son corps si féminin pressé contre lui. Son odeur acidulée et sa respiration si douce... Il se gifla mentalement.

« Vide ton esprit, Severus, ou tu es perdu ! Garde tes pensées d'adolescent prépubère pour quand tu seras rentré ! »

Il finit de boutonner son col, vérifia que tout était en place et s'empara de sa baguette. Il fit quelques pas dans son salon et se planta devant sa cheminée. Il frôla du boût des doigts les pierres du manteau dans un ordre précis, et la tête de Minerva apparut dans les flammes.

« Severus ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit... »

L'écossaise, en robe de chambre, les cheveux ébourriffés, semblait prête à l'étrangler.

« Je tenais simplement à vous prévenir, ma chère Minerva, que je viens à l'instant d'être convoqué par le Lord Noir, répondit le professeur avec une courtoisie feinte. Alors si vous voulez bien avoir l'aimable obligeance d'en informer Albus, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais gentiment répondre à son appel avant de devenir fou sous l'intensité de la douleur qui me saisit le bras... »

D'un geste élégant de la main, il coupa la connexion, laissant les derniers mots de la directrice mourir avec les flammes.

« Faites attention, Severus... »

Attention ? Il faisait toujours attention... Sinon, il ne serait plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps ! Grommelant après la vieille chouette stupide, il se servit un verre de Whisky pur Feu. Il aurait bien besoin de ça pour affronter le Legilimens en puissance qu'était lord Voldemort. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher à nouveau de la cheminée. Il pressa trois nouvelles pierres et disparut dans un claquement sonore.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hermione se redressa sur son lit, toute en sueur. Elle était incapable de se rappeler du cauchemar qui l'avait mise dans un état proche de la panique, mais elle sentait encore la peur couler dans ses veines... Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé une respiration normale, elle s'aperçut que le dortoir était étrangement lumineux. A côté de son lit, le miroir de Sirius brillait d'une lueur claire. Elle s'en empara et le visage d'Harry apparut. Il semblait essouflé et jetait de nombreux coups d'oeil alentour, comme pour vérifier qu'il était en sécurité.

« Hermione ! Il faut que je fasse vite... Nous avons détruit le dernier Horcruxe...

- Quoi ?

- Il est probable que Tu-Sais-Qui l'ait senti et...

- Pourquoi ne l'appelle-tu pas par son nom, Harry ? Tu m'as toujours répété que la peur d'un nom...

- Hermione ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Pour faire court, les mangemorts ont instauré un tabou sur ce nom. Quiconque le prononce est immédiatemment repéré par la Brigade... Tu-Sais-Qui est probablement en route pour Poudlard. Il sait que nous savons... Il est faible et vulnérable maintenant que tous les morceaux de son âme sont détruits : son seul espoir est de frapper un grand coup à la tête de l'Ordre. Et puis Halloween a une signification particulière pour lui. Ron et moi sommes en route...

- Harry ! Vous êtes recherchés par l'ensemble des forces de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- ... mais il faut que vous teniez jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. Tu dois avertir McGonagall, elle saura quoi faire. Elle te dira probablement de te mettre à l'abri, mais je doute que qui que ce soit reste à l'abri avec Tu-Sais-Qui dans les parages. Préparez-vous à combattre. Réveille les anciens de l'AD, organisez la résistance et protégez les plus petits. Nous tentons de rallier un maximum de gens à notre cause, mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps...

- Harry ? Fais attention, s'il te plaît. Vous avez tendance à faire des bêtises lorsque je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur vous...

- C'est promis, Mione... »

Sitôt le miroir éteint, Hermione se jeta hors de son lit. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et secoua Lavande et Parvati. Celles-ci grognèrent, insultant à demi la jeune gryffondore. La jeune fille finit par les convaincre de rassembler tous les gryffons dans la salle commune en promettant de tout leur expliquer à son retour puis elle se rua dans les escaliers...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Sssssseverusssss. Bien. Tu es le dernier arrivé. »

Le sorcier s'inclina devant son maître et rejoint les rangs des mangemorts, en dissimulant son dégoût. Tout jeune, il avait aimé ça. La puissance, la suprématie du sang, la magie noire... Il avait adhéré à toutes les idées de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait nier encore aujourd'hui qu'il était attiré par le côté sombre de la magie, mais il nourissait une profonde aversion pour le cercle d'Initiés qui croyait encore en la supériorité des Sangs-Purs.

« Alors Severus, on prenait du bon temps avec une Sang de Bourbe ? »

Le maître des potions sursauta. Lucius Malefoy, facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de son masque de Mangemort, avait saisi le bras de Snape. On pouvait presque deviner le rictus méprisant qui déformait son visage.

« Et oui, que veux-tu ! On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un espion caché derrière une tapisserie. A Poudlard, les murs ont des oreilles. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, Servilus... »

Le professeur dégagea brusquement son bras et saisit celui du blond, l'emprisonnant dans un étaut de fer. Lucius réprima un gémissement.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler comme ça, Lucius, ou tu le regretteras pour l'éternité, gronda le maître de potions. »

Voldemort avait assisté à l'altercation entre ses deux fidèles avec un plaisir plus qu'évident. Il encourageait ce genre de démonstration de force. Il mit cependant fin à la lutte entre les deux mangemorts.

« Lucccciussss, il me semble que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour donner des leççççons à ce cher Severus sur ses goûts doûteux... Il me semble que tu fréquente sssssouvent les maisons de passsssse de l'allée des Embrumes, ccccces derniers temps ! »

Lucius blêmit derrière son masque. Il se dégagea sèchement et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je suis désolé, maître. Cela ne se reproduira plus...

- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. »

Les yeux du lord des Ténèbres s'enflammèrent alors et ses prunelles rougeoyantes enflammèrent l'esprit du maître des potions.

« Nous attaquons Poudlard. Ce soir. »

Des murmures surpris s'élevèrent dans les rangs. Le poul de Severus s'accéléra. Il avait laissé le château sans surveillance, et la plupart des membres du corps professoral étaient dans un état tel qu'ils seraient incapables de tenir leurs baguettes. Ou du moins de réagir de manière organisée à une attaque menée par Voldemort.

« Potter a, une fois de plus, bravé mon autorité. Je ne tolérerai pas sa présence une minute de plusssss. Le bal d'Halloween vient juste d'être célébré à l'initiative du vieux fou. Le château est vulnérable. Frappons ce ssssssoir et frappons fort, à la tête de la résistance. Profitons-en pour... purger l'école de ssssorcellerie Poudlard de toute la vermine qui y est hébergée depuis des années, termina le lord Noir dans un ricanement rauque »

La plupart des mangemorts éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Severus, nauséeux, se contenta d'avancer d'un pas en direction de Voldemort.

« Maître, que dois-je faire ? La directrice s'attend à ce que je rentre au château d'une minute à l'autre. Il paraitrait suspect que je ne sois pas à mon poste lorsque la bataille commencera... Il s'agirait d'un bon moyen de bénéficier d'un meilleur effet de surprise !

- Si fait, Severus. Il est normal que tu te soucie tant de ta couverture et j'aurais écouté tes consssseils avisés, seulement ... »

Le professeur de potions retint son souffle. Voldemort quitta son siège et s'avança vers ses fidèles, un air mauvais peint sur le visage. Un coup d'oeil à la moue satisfaite de Lucius, et Severus sut qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette.

« … je sais que si je te laisse partir, tu t'empresseras d'aller prévenir cette chère McGonagall de l'imminence de notre visite. Mes chers amis, si je vous ai convoqué ce ssssoir, ça n'est pas uniquement pour organiser l'attaque de Poudlard. Si je vous ai convoqué ce sssssoir, c'est avant tout parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons de pensssser qu'il y a un espion dans nos rangs. »

Severus recula d'un pas mais Voldemort se rapprocha de lui.

« Severusssss, cher Severus... Je suis très déçu. J'avais placé de grands espoirs en toi. Il s'avère que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Ce cher Severus ici présent, continua-t-il en se tournant vers les autres, est un esssspion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ssssse trouve que, il y a quelques années, il s'est épris d'une... Sang de Bourbe. Que j'ai tuée. Severus a alors décidé de retourner sa vessssste. Et de me trahir. »

Le lord noir continua son monologue comme si de rien n'était.

« Seulement... On ne trahit pas Lord Voldemort impunément. Endolorissss ! Cria-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers celui qui était, jusqu'il y a peu, son plus fidèle bras droit. »

Severus, s'attendant à une attaque de la part du maître des Ténèbres, avait tendu tous ses muscles à bloc, résistant de son mieux au doloris lancé par le lord Noir. Il ressentait la douleur au plus profond de ses os, réprimant chaque seconde une envie de crier. Pourtant, il resta debout, défiant du regard le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Celui-ci, surpris, hésita un instant à réitérer son sortilège. Severus mit à profit ce petit instant d'inatention pour transplaner, avant que les mangemorts ne réagissent. Le hurlement rageur du seigneur des Ténèbres fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'effondrer devant sa cheminée.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Et dans cette tenue ?

-Professeur McGonagall, il faut que je vous parle ! C'est très important ! »

Hermione avait suivi les conseils de Harry. Elle s'était précipitée jusque dans le bureau de la directrice, frappant la gargouille jusqu'à ce que celle-ci daigne lui ouvrir. Le professeur McGonagall l'attendait en haut des marches, en robe de chambre écossaise, un air étonné peint sur le visage.

« Le château est en danger ! Voldemort... Les mangemorts... Harry et Ron... »

La directrice, alarmée par les propos décousus de la jeune gryffondore, pourtant toujours maîtresse de ses émotions, l'invita à s'asseoir. Derrière elle, Albus Dumbledore, l'air grave, prêtait également une oreille attentive aux paroles de la jeune fille.

« Harry et Ron ont détruit le dernier Horcruxes. Voldemort est au courant. Il s'apprête à attaquer le château. Il sait qu'il est maintenant mortel... Il faut organiser la défense de l'école, tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry ! »

Un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau directorial.

« Minerva ! Le château est menacé ! »

La silhouette tremblante de Severus Snape se dessina dans l'encadrure de la porte. Calmement, la directrice lui répondit.

« Oui, nous sommes au courant... dit-elle en désignant la jeune gryffondore. Asseyez-vous, Severus. »

Non sans avoir lancé un regard étrange à la jeune fille, le maître des potions s'assit en face de sa supérieur.

« Vous savez déjà que j'ai été convoqué ce soir... Vous-Savez-Qui a commencé par nous annoncer l'attaque de Poudlard. La plupart de mes... collègues, raconta Severus en grimaçant, étaient plus qu'enthousiastes. J'ai aussitôt proposé au seigneur des Ténèbres de me rendre à Poudlard. Mon absence paraitrait plus que suspecte, lui ai-je dit... »

Severus frissonna. Il regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

« Il sait, Albus. Il sait pour... Lily. Il sait pour l'Ordre et il sait pour vous.

- Severus...

- Je vais bien, Albus. Juste un petit doloris. Je me suis échappé à temps, ajouta-t-il.

- Minerva, il faut que Poudlard se prépare à repousser les mangemorts. Je vous charge de réveiller le château, et vos collègues par la même occasion. Miss Granger, accompagnez d'abord Severus aux cachots et faites lui avaler une potion de regénération, de force s'il le faut. Ensuite, vous vous occuperez de mettre les élèves à l'abri. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises... Severus, mon garçon, je pense que tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! Elle est toujours au même endroit... Enfin, si Tom n'est pas passé avant toi ! »

La jeune fille sourit en entendant les mots qu'elle avait dit à ses deux amis quelques minutes plus tôt. Le maître de potions, quant à lui, se contenta d'un hochement rapide de la tête. Saisissant le bras de la jeune gryffondore, il se pressa dans l'escalier. Il prenait la direction de la Grande Salle lorsqu'Hermione l'arrêta.

« Une minute, professeur. Vous devez vous faire soigner, c'est le directeur qui l'ordonne... »

Il soupira. Inutile d'argumenter. Il la suivit en grommelant vers les cachots.

« Je vous ai connue moins respectueuse du règlement, miss Granger. »

Le trajet jusqu'aux cachots se fit dans un silence pesant. Arrivés devant la porte de ses appartements, Severus murmura le mot de passe. Il s'effaça et laissa la jeune fille entrer. Son salon était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus serpentard. Pourtant, elle avait une furieuse envie de se jeter sur son canapé et d'y passer le reste de sa vie. Il s'engouffra dans une pièce à droite et en sortit quelques instants plus tard une fiole à la main. Il la présenta à la jeune fille qui acquiesça. Le professeur de potions porta alors le breuvage à ses lèvres. Fascinée par le mouvement de ses lèvres autour du goulot, Hermione retint un instant sa respiration. Lorsqu'il reposa le flacon, il restait une goutte de liquide au coin de sa lèvre. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lever la main et de l'essuyer du boût du doigt. Lorsqu'elle retira son doigt, les joues de Snape étaient légèrement roses.

« Probablement la chaleur, se dit-elle avec une pointe de regret. Il a probablement oublié le bal d'hier soir et lorsqu'il s'en rappelera, il me mettra en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... »

Elle baissa les yeux. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui permit de se souvenir que la situation restait grave. Elle suivit Severus hors de ses appartements. Celui-ci, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsque la jeune fille posa une main sur son bras.

« Severus ? Faites attention, voulez-vous... Je... Vous manquerez beaucoup trop à l'Ordre si vous disparaissez. »

Le serpentard sentit son coeur se serrer. Il étai rare qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il s'approcha donc d'elle et, avant de réfléchir, la serra contre lui. Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée. Le professeur soupira de bien-être et la rapprocha un peu plus de son torse, lui murmurant des mots rassurant d'une voix douce. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres à peine. Il suffisait d'une seule respiration pour que l'équilibre soit brisé. Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune fille tentait de maîtriser son coeur qui battait à toute allure. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille chose auparavant. Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre. Albus Dumbledore leur souriait narquoisement du haut de son cadre, dont il avait délogé l'occupant précédent.

« L'heure est grave, mes enfants... Vous reprendrez plus tard où vous en étiez ! »

Severus étouffa un juron. Il avait presque oublié Voldemort et les mangemorts avec... L'odeur d'Hermione vint chatouiller ses narines alors qu'elle se serrait à nouveau contre lui.

« Professeur, soyez prudent. S'il vous plaît...

- Prenez soin de vous, Hermione. Et pas de choses stupides ! »

Il lui caressa la joue et s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas rapide. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Hermione l'essuya rageusement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, miss Granger. J'attend depuis des années de lire le bonheur dans les yeux de Severus, mais c'est l'avenir du monde sorcier qui est en jeu ici... »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Bien sûr professeur, je comprend. J'ai juste peur pour lui...

- Ne vous inquiètez pas. Il s'en sortira. Il s'en sort toujours ! Maintenant, courez auprès de vos camarades. Et n'oubliez pas d'enfermer les serpentards dans leurs dortoirs. Mieux vaut ne pas courir le risque d'être frappé dans le dos ! »

La jeune fille tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Severus courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il se sentait léger, presque libre même. Il aurait pu voler si on lui en avait donné l'occasion. Il était enfin complet, comme si une partie de lui-même qui lui avait été volé lui avait été retournée. Comme si Lily l'avait enfin pardonné. Le sourire du maître des potions s'accentua. Penser à Lily le laissait indifférent. Depuis quand cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ?

Se secouant mentalement, il reprit sa course. Ne pas penser. Ne plus penser. Se focaliser sur son but. Il accéléra. Il pria pour ne pas croiser un quelconque élève qui aurait décidé de braver le règlement cette nuit-là. Il aurait définitivement ruiné son image de maître des cachots acariâtre. Si l'élève en question n'avait pas fait une crise cardiaque après l'avoir vu courir, ses capes noires volants derrière lui, il aurait à coup sûr trépassé en constatant qu'il souriait.

Le serpentard sortit du château, courant toujours. Il modéra son allure une fois dans le parc. Ça n'était pas le moment de se fouler une cheville. Il parvint enfin devant la tombe du directeur de Poudlard, son mentor, celui qui l'avait recueilli, qui lui avait pardonné, qui l'avait accepté et conseillé.

« Pardonnez-moi, Albus. Je sais que c'est vous-même qui me l'avez ordonné, mais... »

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. La pierre qui couvrait la dernière demeure d'Albus Dumbledore se fissura. Se penchant en tentant d'éviter les yeux grands ouverts qui le fixaient par delà la mort, Severus s'empara de la baguette du directeur. Il fourra celle-ci dans la poche de sa robe et murmura de nouveau quelques mots. La pierre se reconstitua sous ses yeux, de nouveau intacte. Satisfait, Severus fit volte-face, marchant d'un bon pas vers le château.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Ecoutez-moi, vous tous. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Voldemort s'apprête à attaquer le château... »

Des murmures affolés s'élevèrent dans les rangs des Serdaigles.

« Du calme ! Ce n'est pas le moment de céder à la panique ! J'ai déjà prévenu les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Les Serpentards sont enfermés dans leurs dortoirs. Les plus jeunes d'entre vous devront suivre Ginny jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Ceux qui sont majeurs, vous avez la possibilité de combattre pour protéger le château. Seulement ceux qui sont majeurs, Jonas... »

Les deux groupes se formèrent rapidement. Les cinquièmes années intrépides ne manquaient pas. Ils furent cependant rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par Hermione. Le groupe des plus jeunes suivit donc Ginny hors de la tour des Serdaigles. La brunette invita les autres à la suivre afin de retrouver les élèves des autres maisons.

Tandis qu'elle alertait ses camarades, les professeurs avaient mis en place la défense du château. Les fantômes, Peeves à leur tête, attendaient plus ou moins sagement derrière la grande porte. Pomfresh avait fait de la Grande Salle une gigantesque infirmerie. Des rangées d'armures se tenaient sur les créneaux, armes au point, tandis que le professeur Chourave avait édifié de véritables défenses de verdure. La directrice avait alerté l'Ordre, qui patrouillait dans le château, murant toutes ses issues. Flitwick mettait la dernière touche au sortilège qui protégeait le château des attaques magiques.

Hermione s'approcha de McGonagall, prête à se défendre bec et ongle si la directrice lui repprochait sa présence. L'écossaise se contenta d'un regard où pointait une nuance de fierté.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, miss Granger. Je suppose que vous avez fait le nécessaire pour que les reste des élèves soit en sécurité ?

- Evidemment, professeur ! S'exclama la jeune fille. »

La directrice pressa doucement l'épaule de sa jeune élève.

« Et bien dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Un bruissement de cape les fit se retourner brusquement. Elles pointèrent de concert leur baguette vers la gorge de l'agresseur. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi. Si j'avais vraiment voulu approcher sans bruit pour vous tuer par derrière, vous n'auriez rien vu venir, croyez-moi ! Se moqua Severus. Je l'ai, Albus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le tableau dans lequel le directeur avait pris place.

-C'est parfait, mon garçon. Tout est en place, on dirait. Il ne manque plus que la moitié des acteurs pour que le spectacle commence... Minerva ? Il faut que je vous parle... »

La directrice se tourna vers le vieil homme tandis que celui-ci lançait un clin d'oeil à Hermione. Severus se rapprocha de la jeune gryffone.

« Miss Granger, vous ne devriez pas être là, gronda-t-il.

- Hermione. Je suis Hermione. Et que je sois là ou non ne change pas grand chose. Je ne laisserai pas les autres combattre tandis que je me cache. C'est hors de question ! Et ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherez, professeur Snape.

- Severus. Je suis Severus. »

Il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je pense que la situation le permet, Severus... Et puis nous sommes hors période scolaire ! »

Il pressa sa main plus fort tandis que son sourire s'accentuait.

« Je... Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à vous convaincre de rester à l'écart, mais faites au moins attention. Soyez prudente ! Vous-Savez-Qui peut tout à fait se servir de vous pour atteindre Potter. »

Ou moi, songea-t-il intérieurement.

« Je ne voudrais pas que nous perdions la guerre à cause de votre inconscience, ajouta-t-il plus sèchement. »

La jeune fille tressaillit. Elle tenta de dégager sa main mais le serpentard la retint.

« Je... J'ai peur pour vous, Hermione. »

Hermione sourit intérieurement, attendrie malgré elle par le spectacle qu'il offrait. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. C'est probablement ce qu'il était à l'intérieur, un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il dissimulait simplement ce besoin derrière une façade de pierre et des manières rugueuses. Elle l'entoura de ses bras.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, Severus. Mais nous sommes ensemble, après tout. »

Le « nous » désignait-il l'Ordre dans son entier ou lui seulement ? Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question. Une déflagration retentit à l'extérieur. Hermione se dégagea brusquement. Baguette brandie, sur ses gardes, elle ressemblait à une vraie tigresse. Comme ils s'étaient un peu éloignés du reste des troupes, ils regagnèrent les rangs.

Une deuxième explosion se fit entendre, puis des cris. Les mangemorts avaient percé la première ligne magique de défense. Hermione retint son souffle. Un premier éclair rouge apparut, puis un second, vert celui-ci. La jeune fille sursauta lorsque la porte commença à griller. Elle résista à la tentation d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui se passait dehors : s'exposer sur les remparts su château n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée à l'heure actuelle.

Ils devaient être à plusieurs contre la porte, se dit Severus. Celle-ci résistait de moins en moins : elle se fendait par endroit, devenait rouge au centre. Un hurlement retentit. Probablement un sous-fifre qui s'était approché sans prudence d'un filet du diable. Qu'apprenaient les jeunes de nos jours ?

« Hermione... »

La brune se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? Mais... Que... Comment ?

- Le chef ne dévoile pas ses sources... répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Devant l'air blasé de son amie, il se fit forcé d'ajouter :

« La carte, Hermione, la carte !

-Mais je croyais que tous les passages secrets...

-Tous les passages secrets CONNUS ont été murés. Ce cher Remus Lupin a eu l'aimable obligeance de nous laisser une entrée de secours, comme on dit chez nous... »

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! Surtout ici et maintenant !

-Et moi, alors ? Je compte pour du beurre ? »

La jeune gryffondore se tourna vers Ron qui venait d'apparaître derrière le survivant. Le jeune Weasley la garda un peu plus longtemps contre lui, et le maître des potions eut un petit pincement au coeur en constatant que la jeune fille prenait tant plaisir à l'étreinte. Il se gifla mentalement.

« Potter ? J'ai quelque chose pour vous...

- Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

- Ecoute Harry, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les vieilles rancoeurs de côté...

- Vieilles rancoeurs ? Il a tué Dumbeldore ! C'est un meurtrier et on le laisse entrer dans le château et combattre à nos côtés ?

- Calmez-vous Potter, et laissez-moi faire... »

Le professeur Snape s'approcha du survivant et placa le boût de sa baguette sur la tempe du jeune gryffondor. Les yeux de celui-ci se vidèrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « Ouf ! ».

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? Laissez-le tranquille ! Mione, il est en train de le tuer !

- Calme toi, Ronald ! Il est juste en train de partager une partie de son passé avec Harry... Et tu ne sais pas combien il lui en coûte de faire ça ! »

Le maître des potions rompit le lien et Harry tomba au sol.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je... Merci, dit-il en regardant Snape dans les yeux. Il est avec nous, Ron. Je t'expliquerai.

- Bien, maintenant que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, que nous voilà tous amis au pays des bisounours, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous donner, Potter, railla Snape. »

Il sortit alors de sa poche un morceau de tissu qu'il déplia lentement, ménageant le suspens.

« Severus, le pressa Hermione. Les mangemorts sont à la porte !

- Severus ? Intervint Ron. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre : une explosion plus rapprochée lui coupa la parole. Harry s'empara de la baguette magique que lui tendait son ancien professeur de potions. Elle était patinée par l'usage des ans, mais facilement reconnaissable.

« La baguette du professeur Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il aurait voulu que vous l'ayiez, Potter. Elle vous revient. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je crois que nous avons d'autres soucis plus graves que vos questionnements existenciels... »

Le professeur de potions fit quelques pas en arrière, s'approchant du reste du corps professoral. Les bruits de combat semblaient plus proches et l'on entendit rapidement les noms des sorts qui n'étaient pas informulés. Severus inspira profondément. Dans un craquement sinistre, la porte du château céda.

Une horde de mangemorts déferla alors sur les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves qui attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Severus resta figé. Depuis quand le lord Noir avait-il pris le temps d'initier toutes ces nouvelles recrues ? Dans la mêlée, il distingua le visage aristocratique de Malefoy fils, la moue pleine de morgue de Pansy Parkinson et les yeux cruels de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Un sortilège frôla la joue du maître des potions. Il se mit alors en mouvement. Lançant sortilège sur sotrilège, il se rapprocha petit à petit de Ginny Weasley, en mauvaise posture. Combattant dos à dos avec elle, il lui évita de mourir une bonne dizaine de fois.

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione qui combattait comme une lionne aux côtés de Ronald. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre Harry de rester en dehors du combat au début. Le survivant, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, lançait de temps à autre un sort qui touchait rarement sa cible au coeur de la mêlée.

« Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard... »

La voix de Voldemort raisonna dans toutes les têtes. Severus grimaça.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous battre ! Evitez les pertes tant que c'est encore possible : soumettez-vous. Lord Voldemort saura se montrer magnanime. Je ne tuerai que les Sangs de Bourbe... Je ne vous promet que je ne toucherais pas un seul cheveu à vos chers élèves si vous me livrez les Nés Moldus. Et Potter. »

Des exclamations offusquées s'élevèrent des rangs des combattants pour la liberté. Hermione blêmit. Si elle venait à être capturée, elle mourrait sans aucun doute. Severus se promit intérieurement que cela n'arriverait jamais. Ce fut au tour de Minerva de s'exprimer.

« Tom, mon cher Tom. Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi prétentieux ! Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance de gagner, maintenant que tu as laissé quelques morceaux derrière toi ? »

Severus grimaça de nouveau. Provoquer le seigneur des Ténèbres de cette façon n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais Minerva était une grande fille, après tout. Remarque, l'idée venait plus probablement du vieux fou. Le professeur de potions secoua la tête. Il ressera sa main sur sa baguette. Le vrai combat commençait maintenant.

« Vous refusez ce que je vous propose ? Dans ce cas, mourrez ! »

Les jets de lumière fusèrent de tous les côtés et tous se jetèrent à nouveau dans la mêlée. Tout était flou. Il s'agissait de tuer pour ne pas être tué. Les prodigieux reflexes de Severus lui sauvèrent la mise à plusieurs reprise, et il évita des blessures graves à de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Un éclair vert le frôla de près et il pivota brusquement, cherchant son adversaire. La chevelure blonde de Malefoy Père attira son regard. Il leva alors sa baguette et le duel commença.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hermione combattait contre Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'en débarassa d'un Stupéfix qui laissa la jeune Serpentard à terre. Respoussant la mèche de cheveu qui tombait sur son front, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Les deux camps étaient plutôt équilibrés, et les défenseurs de Poudlard combattaient comme des lions. La directrice, les cheveux en bataille, virevoltait entre les mangemorts. Ron et Luna combattaient l'un à côté de l'autre et Rémus Lupin faisait des ravages dans les rangs adverses. Severus semblait quant à lui en mauvaise position. Il tentait tant bien que mal de résister aux attaques combinées de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Lucius Malefoy. Son bouclier faiblissait un peu plus à chaque sortilège, et le rictus de Bellatrix s'agrandit lorsque le maître des cachots trébucha sur un débris au sol.

La gryffondore sentit son souffle s'accélérer et, avant même de réfléchir, elle courut à son secours. L'éclair rouge la frappa de plein fouet alors qu'elle se jetait devant lui pour le protéger, et elle s'écroula en arrière. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le rire sardonique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Puis tout devint noir.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Elle flottait dans le vide.

« Tiens ! Je vole comme un poisson ! Se dit-elle en riant légèrement. »

Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Elle était si légère et pourtant si puissante. Elle n'avait plus aucune limite, sinon celle de sa pensée. Les contours de son corps lui paraissaient flous, comme effacés par le temps. Comme si elle flottait dans ce vide depuis une éternité. Ou deux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'une éternité dans cet endroit !

- Bien trop longtemps. Il est temps de revenir, maintenant, miss Granger. »

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois. Les nuances veloutées du timbre de son interlocuteur faisaient remonter à la surface des souvenirs jusque là oubliés, relégués au fond d'une mémoire millénaire. La jeune fille se sentit tirée en arrière par une force invisible. Elle tenta de résister, en vain. Petit à petit, son corps se fit plus lourd, plus réel. Le décor devint plus tangible, plus vrai. La brume qui l'environnait laissa place à un blanc tout aussi lumineux, sur lequel se découpaient des silhouettes souriantes.

Elle avait l'impression de revenir d'un long voyage. Un de ceux qui marquent à vie.

Hermione Granger tenta de se redresser sur ses oreillers. Elle déchanta rapidement. Tout son corps la faisait horriblement souffrir. Comme si elle était passé sous un rouleau compresseur. A plusieurs reprises. La grimace de douleur qui traversa vivement son visage dut suffir à alerter l'infirmière puisque celle-ci se précipita vers sa patiente, une quinzaine de fioles à la main.

« C'est toujours pareil avec vous tous ! Vous voulez toujours en faire trop ! Incapables de rester allonger deux minutes... Je devrais vous attacher !.. »

Poppy Pomfresh était connue dans tout Poudlard pour ses monologues sans fin sur l'inconscience de ses patients. Hermione s'abandonna au son de sa voix tandis qu'elle ingurgitait toute sortes de mixtures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Petit à petit, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le professeur Snape était assis auprès de la jeune fille endormie dans son lit d'hôpital. Il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée du champ de bataille, évanouie. Elle avait pris de plein fouet le sort de Lestrange et s'était effondrée sous ses yeux. Il avait profité de la diversion offerte par la Gryffondore – mais à quel prix ! - pour se ressaisir, et lancer un éclair vert en direction de Bellatrix qui s'était écroulée sans un mot, un air stupéfait peint sur le visage.

Un coup d'oeil autour de lui lui avait permis de constater que, si les mangemorts avaient toujours l'avantage du nombre, la plupart des défenseurs de Poudlard étaient encore debout. Ils combattaient avec rage et vaillance, et les Mangemorts semblaient battre en retraite. S'il ne se trompait pas, ça serait le moment que choisirait Voldemort pour...

« Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard... Vous êtes trop fiers pour admettre votre défaite, et vous combattrez jusqu'à la mort, je le sais. »

La voix du Lord Noir avait raisonné dans tout le château.

« Pourtant, je vous offre une dernière chance. Ou plutôt je t'offre à toi, Potter, une dernière chance. Viens me rejoindre si tu veux éviter de voir tous ceux qui te sont chers mourir devant tes yeux. Quant à toi Severus... Je saurais me montrer magnanime. Si tu me rejoins maintenant, j'épargnerai ta Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Comme la dernière fois ? cracha le maître des potions. »

Il avait cherché Potter du regard. Celui-ci avait enlevé sa cape d'invisibilité. Il semblait indécis, en proie à des questionnements intérieurs.

« Potter ! C'est le moment d'utiliser encore une fois ce don surprenant qui vous permet de survivre à toutes les mauvaises rencontres ! N'abandonnez pas ! Le Lord Noir n'a aucune parole ! »

Severus avait crié. Le Survivant avait sursauté et la lumière de doute qui brillait dans son regard s'éteint, rapidement remplacée par une lueur décidée.

« Tom, mon cher Tom, tu es bien trop faible pour venir combattre en personne, je le sais. Pourtant, je t'offre une dernière chance. Viens me combattre en face, si tu ose. Ah, au fait, pas trop triste pour tes Horcruxes ? Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup, mais enfin... »

La provocation ? Ces gryffondors ne changeraient jamais !

« Harry Potter ! Siffla celui qui se faisait appeler « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Je suis là. Vois et prépare-toi à mourir ! »

Voldemort venait juste de transplaner devant le survivant. Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel. Finalement, les Serpentards ne changeraient jamais non plus... Les combats alentours avaient cessé et tous s'étaient regroupés autour des deux adversaires. Ceux-ci semblaient se jauger.

« Et bien et bien, Potter. Que vois-je ? Ne manque-t-il pas un des piliers du Trio d'Or ? Où est la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Où est Hermione Granger ? »

La lumière paniqué brillant à nouveau dans les yeux du Survivant, Severus s'était rapproché de lui, non sans s'être assuré que la jeune fille était en sécurité.

« Elle va bien, Potter. Maintenant, servez-vous de la baguette. Et de tout votre Amour. »

Le regard surpris que lui avait lancé le Gryffondor valait tous les Gallions du monde. Effectivement. Aux yeux de Severus, « Amour » était un Absolu si fort qu'il valait toutes les batailles. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice s'était mis en position, baguette levée.

« Et toi, Tom, pas trop seul sans ton Moldu de père ? »

Dans un hurlement de rage, Voldemort avait lancé l'éclair vert mortel en direction du Gryffondor. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Harry avait répliqué. Un éclair rouge vif sortit de sa baguette, et les deux sorts s'étaient percutés au centre du cercle. Et l'impossible s'était produit. Une explosion de magie brute. Elle avait retenti aux oreilles des combattants pour la liberté comme la plus douce des musique. Lorsque la brume dorée avait disparu, une seule silhouette se tenait encore debout.

Harry Potter, titubant, avait émergé du brouillard.

« C'est fini. »

Puis il s'était écroulé, épuisé.

Voldemort était mort. Il avait disparu, simplement. La magie avait fait son choix. Et elle avait choisi Potter.

Tous les mangemorts restant avaient été capturés.

Un état des lieux du château avait été réalisé par la directrice. La plupart des salles tenaient encore debout, mais il y aurait beaucoup à reconstruire.

Les blessés avaient été portés dans la Grande Salle où s'activait l'infirmière. Hermione avait eu droit à une chambre à part.

Severus la veillait depuis lors.

La veille, elle avait brièvement repris connaissance. Selon le diagnostic de Pomfresh, en effet, elle était perdue dans un univers intérieur connu d'elle seule. Et refusait d'en sortir. Elle avait donc supplié Severus d'aller la chercher. Il avait grommelé, tempêté, protesté, mais Poppy Pomfresh était une ancienne Gryffondore. Et l'opiniâtreté des Gryffons étant sans limites, il avait préféré obéir. Par instinct de survie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier le lien qui s'était formé entre lui et la jeune Granger. Il ne pouvait nier la tendresse qui étreignait son coeur lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur la masse de cheveux broussailleux qui surplombait le visage si doux de son élève. Il ne pouvait nier non plus qu'il se sentait coupable. C'était sa faute si elle était allongée dans ce lit. Sa faute. Elle l'avait sauvé, après tout. Il était peut-être temps de lui rendre la pareille.

Alors il avait plongé dans l'esprit de la Gryffondore. Il l'avait cherchée longtemps dans le brouillard de sa conscience, et s'était servi de sa voix pour la ramener dans le monde des vivants. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, il était parti.

Il n'était revenu qu'une fois certain qu'ils seraient seuls. Et qu'elle serait endormie.

Severus sursauta. Des éclats de voix se rapprochaient de la chambre de la jeune fille. Avant de quitter le chevet d'Hermione, il prit le temps de contempler le visage de sa jeune élève. Elle semblait si calme ainsi, si apaisée.

Lentement, obéissant à une envie qu'il regretterait peut-être plus tard, il se pencha vers Hermione et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si douces et si jeunes. Il savoura un instant la chaleur des lèvres de la jeune fille puis il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Sans se retourner. Sans s'apercevoir que, sur le lit derrière lui, Hermione Granger était parfaitement réveillée.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Qui a eu envie de tuer Dumbledore la première fois qu'il est intervenu ? **

**Voilà le chapitre 6 qui prend fin, et avec lui le règne de lord Voldemort...**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce souvenir-ci.**

**C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, ça se fête ! **

**Champagne !**

**Dans le prochain épisode, les choses avancent un peu plus vite ^^**

**Alors à bientôt les enfants, et...**

**Reviews ?**


	8. Jour d'ivoire, nuit d'ivresse

**Titre :** La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi !

**Rating : **M, pour bientôt... Très bientôt ! Genre maintenant...

**Note d'auteure : ** Encore une fois, désolée pour ce (très gros) retard ! Non, je ne suis pas morte. Je n'ai à vous offrir que le traditionnel « J'ai été très occupée. », ou le non moins banal « La vie est dure ! ». J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette longue absence, et que vous aimerez ce chapitre-ci... Où les choses progressent bien pour Severus et Hermione. Je voulais aussi remercier tous mes reviewers anonymes : merci pour vos encouragements ! Et merci évidemment à tous les autres ! Bon, stop au blabla, place à la lecture...

X

**Jour d'ivoire, nuit d'ivresse**

X

Pomfresh avait décrété qu'Hermione avait suffisamment récupéré pour prendre part aux festivités. Il faut dire que la jeune fille lui avait un peu forcé la main... Et puis, en tant qu'héroïne de guerre, il était hors de question qu'elle n'assiste pas à la cérémonie donnée en l'honneur des combattants. Elle avait vu tant de ses amis tomber avant de perdre conscience. Rémus avait succombé aux les assauts de Macnair, Neville avait été blessé dans son combat contre Greyback et le professeur Flitwick n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Elle savait qu'elle était désespérément chanceuse d'être encore en vie alors que de nombreux grands sorciers avaient perdu la leur dans le combat contre Voldemort. Mais il avaient gagné, n'était-ce pas l'essentiel ? Même si cette victoire était teintée d'une certaine amertume, ils étaient vainqueurs...

La jeune fille soupira en regardant sa montre. Elle devait encore rester une heure en observation avant de pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. Pomfresh avait tenu à la garder encore un peu, sans doute pour se donner bonne conscience. Hermione balaya du regard l'infirmerie où elle avait passé les trois derniers jours. Neville, blanc comme un linge, était étendu sur le lit voisin du sien. Il grimaçait dans son sommeil. La gryffondore sourit. Neville s'était montré très courageux pendant la bataille. Elle avait combattu quelques temps dos à dos avec lui, et avait été surprise par sa force tranquille, son assurance et la grande précision de ses sortilèges. Où était passé le garçon maladroit qui recherchait son crapaud le jour de la rentrée ?

« Il a sans doute disparu en même temps que la miss-je-sais-tout... »

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été courageux. Elle se souvenait d'un tourbillon de cheveux roux lui évitant une mort certaine, d'une main tendue et d'un sourire amical réveillant sa rage de vaincre. Elle se souvenait ce regard vert, connu dans tout le monde sorcier, lui assurant, avant la bataille, que tout irait bien. Elle se souvenait de la directrice des Gryffondors, debout sur les décombres de la grande porte, à la tête d'une armée d'armures, les cheveux en bataille. Elle voyait Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Cho Chang combattre des mangemorts plus expérimentés. Ils avaient tous donnés le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour cette bataille.

Et Severus. Le professeur Snape. Il était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait avait sa perte de conscience. Elle avait rejoint les ténèbres avec le hurlement glacé de Bellatrix Lestrange et le cri de colère de Severus Snape. Elle avait su par la suite qu'il avait traversé la moitié du champ de bataille pour la rejoindre, et qu'il avait abattu Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne lui lance l'éclair fatal. Il ne s'était pas éloigné d'elle jusqu'à ce que Harry ait détruit le lord Noir.

Hermione caressa ses lèvres, un air rêveur sur le visage. Le maître des potions n'étaient pas revenu depuis qu'il avait brièvement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y repenser, tout en s'interrogeant sur ses motivations. Bien sûr, elle s'était rapproché du professeur Snape, il s'était confié à elle, lui avait dit des choses. Elle savait la vérité sur le personnage qui se cachait sous son masque, mais il restait son professeur. Et elle une jeune fille banale, une miss-je-sais-tout indigne de son affection.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune fille sursauta et sourit en voyant l'air excité de son meilleur ami.

« Tes parents sont là, et la directrice s'apprête à faire un discours, et Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle, sans oublier de prendre ta potion. Elle a dit aussi qu'il fallait que tu fasse attention à toi, qu'elle avait bien assez vu les membres du Trio d'Or dans son infirmerie ces sept dernières années. Et le professeur Snape, tu l'aurais vu !

- Severus ? »

Hermione rougit.

« Hermione ? Depuis quand es-tu devenue suffisamment proche du professeur Snape pour lui donner du Severus ?

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, Harry. Il s'est mis en danger pour moi, et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le remercier pour le moment...

- Il me semblait aussi qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie, depuis la bataille.

- C'est vrai ? Il est venu me voir ? »

La jeune fille plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Hermione ? Tu es amoureuse ? Lança Harry, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai de l'affection pour Sev... le professeur Snape, et de la reconnaissance aussi mais il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre entre lui et moi.

- Tu as l'air déçue qu'il ne puisse y avoir rien de plus, plaisanta le Survivant. »

Devant l'air furieux de sa meilleure amie, il s'interrompit. Il avait survécu à Voldemort, mais il doutait fortement de pouvoir faire face à une Hermione en colère.

« Lorsque le ministre est arrivé, il a accusé le professeur Snape d'être un mangemort, un traître qui aurait retourné sa veste au dernier moment. J'ai pris sa défense, évidemment, comme le professeur MacGonagall, poursuivit-il devant l'air outré d'Hermione, mais il s'est avancé, a toisé le ministre de son air supérieur, un sourire en coin, et lui a demandé où lui-même se terrait au moment de la bataille, tandis que des adolescents se battaient pour sauver le monde. »

Harry sourit. Le ministre avait été incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il était devenu rouge, de colère et de gêne, et avait pointé son doigt sur le maître de potions.

« Vous... vous...

- Oui, moi ?

- Ce n'est pas fini ! Vous entendrez à nouveau parler de moi »

Et il avait tourné les talons, quittant le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, laissé derrière lui un professeur de potions plus que satisfait et une directrice outrée par ses accusations. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Hermione. Celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Hey Mione ! La guerre est finie ! Ton Snape est sain et sauf et on va célébrer tout ça très bientôt !

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas mon Snape ! »

Le Survivant évita de justesse l'oreiller lancé par sa meilleure amie en riant.

« Attention, si tu tente d'attenter à ma vie, tu auras mes millions de fans à ta poursuite, et je ne peux pas garantir que tu y survivras. Imagine les gros titres des journaux : « Le cadavre d'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Garçon qui a Survécu, découverte dans un placard à balais du troisième étage. Qui est coupable ? Ou plutôt qui ne l'est pas... »

- Hé, Garçon qui a Survécu, tu ferais bien de faire dégonfler ta pastèque, tu vas finir par ne plus passer les portes !... »

Comme leurs joutes verbales lui avaient manqué ! Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit lorsque le visage du tiers manquant du trio lui apparut.

« Harry. Tu as des nouvelles de Ron ?

- Il a décidé de passer du temps avec sa famille. Tu sais qu'il a été blessé pendant la bataille et Percy... Même s'il n'était pas mon Weasley préféré, il...Faisait tout de même partie de la famille. Ils ont prévu une cérémonie plutôt simple, intime, dans le cimetière familial. Je pense qu'il faut leur laisser du temps.

- Nous avons tous besoin de temps. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Harry s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

« Mione, ne pense plus à ça. Au moins le temps d'une soirée. Cette nuit, c'est fête. Voldemort n'est plus, nous sommes toujours là et ça, au moins, il faut le célébrer. Je dirais même qu'il faut le célébrer deux fois plus, en l'honneur de ceux qui ne sont plus là. Nous aurons tout le temps de les pleurer plus tard ! Ah, je crois que ton geôlier vient te libérer de tes chaînes !

- Je vous ai entendu, Potter, rétorqua sèchement l'infirmière. »

Devant le sourire faussement contrit du jeune homme, cependant, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle les chassa d'un mouvement de la main.

« Allez vous deux ! Et que je ne vous revois plus avant longtemps ! Je devrais mettre une plaque dans mon infirmerie pour toutes les fois où vous y avez occupé un lit ! »

Les deux gryffons ne demandèrent pas leur reste et filèrent en riant. Hermione n'était pas sortie de l'infirmerie depuis la bataille, elle n'avait donc pas pu constater l'état déplorable du château. Certains couloirs étaient encore jonchés de débris, d'armures cabossées, d'une chaussure oubliée dans la confusion de la bataille. Poudlard avait été durement touché par cette guerre. On s'employait néanmoins à le reconstruire. Harry et Hermione arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il était 19 heures. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration.

« Hermione, si tu préfère rester au calme et retourner à l'infirmerie...

Non Harry. Je suis restée cachée trop longtemps. C'est l'heure d'accepter. Allons-y. »

D'un pas décidé, elle franchit les portes. La célébration avait déjà commencé. Des rangées de chaises alignées face à l'estrade, des rangées de combattants meurtris. Au premier rang, tous les froussards du Ministère, tous ceux qui s'étaient caché pendant toute la durée des combats, qui avaient laissé des adolescents mourir à leur place. Hermione remonta d'un pas fier l'allée centrale, Harry sur ses talons. Elle s'assit sur une chaise au hasard. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus Snape. Celui-ci grommela mais garda le silence.

La voix de MacGonagall emplissait toute la pièce, désormais, une voix légèrement tremblante, un hommage aux morts et aux vivants. On ne compta pas les larmes versées ce soir-là. La directrice finit cependant son discours sur une note joyeuse, une incitation à vivre, à célébrer les morts sans demeurer dans le passé. Hermione sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Son voisin renifla dédaigneusement.

« Le courage de Gryffondor, tu parle ! Des chatons sentimentaux, oui ! »

La jeune fille darda sur lui un regard étincelant. Le maître de potions fut un instant fasciné par les paillettes dorées qui dansaient dans les yeux de sa jeune élève.

« Sentimentaux, professeur ? Chuchota-t-elle avec hargne, peut-être. Mais nous n'attendons pas la nuit, dans une infirmerie déserte, pour embrasser une jeune fille endormie. »

Le souffle du Serpentard se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son coeur s'accéléra, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver tout contrôle de lui-même. Quelques secondes qu'elle avait mis à profit pour disparaître. Il la chercha du regard. Elle était là, quelques sièges plus loin, à chuchoter à l'oreille du Survivant. Satanés Potter ! Celui-ci lui offrit un regard inquiet, auquel elle répondit par un sourire rassurant. Le jeune homme posa la main sur l'avant bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait hésitante. Elle se reprit après quelques instants et hocha la tête. Elle quitta alors la Grande Salle, sans un regard en arrière.

Dans la tête du Serpentard, tout se mélangeait. L'odeur entêtante du parfum de la jeune gryffondore, la douceur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres. Elle ne dormait pas ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle gardé le silence ? Et pourquoi son coeur avait-il subitement décidé de danser une gigue endiablée dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi cette pulsion de meurtre lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Potter ? Il fallait sans plus tarder qu'il aie une discussion avec lui-même. Et avec elle.

** X**

Hermione s'admira dans son miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme normale, en tenue de soirée. Ses yeux seuls reflétaient ce qu'elle avait vécu. Son regard noisette, autrefois pétillant de joie, semblait en avoir trop vu. Trop d'horreurs, trop de morts, trop de souffrance. La jeune fille lissa nonchalamment sa robe du plat de la main. Elle avait choisi un vêtement simple, couleur ivoire. Couleur victoire. Une robe longue, d'un tissu brillant et souple, sans manches ni bretelles. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux librement sur ses épaules. Un pendentif en cristal, un phénix, reposait dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Harry avait insisté pour l'avoir à son bras. Ginny était restée au Terrier avec sa famille, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle retrouva son cavalier dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. En le voyant, dans son costume sombre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir d'un autre bal, d'une autre danse, d'une autre époque. Avant la victoire. Avant la guerre.

Le Survivant et sa meilleure amie firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion d'un pas digne. Ils étaient le couple symbole de la soirée, les deux héros qui avaient sauvé le monde sorcier. Des héros qui n'auraient jamais réussi sans l'aide de tous les autres, songea-t-elle amèrement.

« Courage, Mione. On entre dans la fosse aux loups ! Chuchota Harry, rieur, à l'oreille de la jeune fille. »

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire crispé. Voir tous ces visages, tous ces sourires calculés de la part de ceux qui venaient comme des charognards profiter d'une victoire acquise dans la souffrance et dans la peur...

La première note de musique retentit et le bruit des conversations diminua fortement. Harry lui offrit son bras. Il était du devoir des héros de guerre d'ouvrir le bal de célébration. Ils s'avancèrent et la jeune fille posa sa main sur l'épaule du survivant, sans se douter que, dans la foule des invités, un autre homme bouillait littéralement de rage. Severus Snape, contraint et forcé de faire une brève apparition lors de la cérémonie, était arrivé dans la Grande Salle. En retard. Pour voir une Hermione tout sourire dans les bras d'un Harry plus élégant que jamais. Il fit claquer sa longue cape noire et s'enfuit dans le parc. Sa sortie impromptue passa inaperçue aux yeux de tous. Seuls, des yeux d'un bleu pétillant notèrent la fuite subite du maître de potions.

Hermione offrit les deux premières danses à Harry. Lorsque celui-ci la laissa s'échapper, ses pieds la faisaient souffrir mais la douleur avait au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier la guerre et les larmes. La jeune fille se retira dans un coin de la salle, d'où elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur tous les invités. Harry avait invité Parvati Patil, peut-être pour rattraper sa prestation en quatrième année. McGonagall dansait avec Hagrid en tentant d'éviter à ses pieds de finir broyés par ceux du demi Géant. La plupart des autres présents discutaient, un verre à la main. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus pressant. Inconsciemment, elle cherchait un homme en costume sombre, au tient cireux.

« Juste pour savoir. »

Elle s'assit en soupirant sur une chaise.

« Vous faites une belle paire d'asociaux, tous les deux. »

La voix du directeur la fit sursauter. Il avait un don pour apparaître là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il occupait un des vieux tableaux qu'on avait déplacés dans la Grande Salle pour l'occasion. Curiosité oblige, Dumbledore avait choisi le seul cadre qu'où l'on pouvait voir toute la pièce.

« Le vieux fou veut tout savoir, même mort, marmonna-t-elle.

- J'ai entendu, miss Granger, répondit le barbu d'un ton joueur. C'est quelque chose qu'aurait pu dire Severus, ajouta-t-il, songeur. Hum...

- Ah non ! Ne vous y mettez pas ! S'emporta la jeune fille. »

Elle était tout à la fois frustrée par l'absence de son ancien professeur de potions et irritée par les insinuations du directeur.

« Il est parti par là, dit le vieil homme d'un ton neutre. Il avait l'air plutôt énervé. Le bruit peut-être. C'est vrai que la musique est trop forte par ici. Je vais m'éloigner un peu. Bonne soirée, miss Granger, et si vous croisez Severus, vous lui direz que je dois le voir dans le bureau de Minerva demain dans l'après-midi. »

Il quitta alors son cadre et une Hermione perdue dans ses pensées. Pour se remettre les idées en place, elle décida qu'une petite promenade dans le parc n'était pas de trop. Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Plus elle s'éloignait du château, plus les bruits se dissipaient dans la nuit. Bientôt, l'agitation de la soirée ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La jeune fille se rapprocha du lac Noir. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et contempla l'étendue sombre. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait dans les eaux. Elle y avait bien sûr fait un séjour en quatrième année mais elle avait été soumise à un sortilège et n'en avait aucun souvenir. Juste une sensation de froid, de solitude, de noirceur.

La jeune femme frissonna. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était retrouvée au fond du lac de nouveau. Elle sentit alors un poids léger sur ses épaules, et une odeur connue emplie ses narines. Elle sourit légèrement. Il était là. Evidemment.

« Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir miss Granger, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. »

Elle rit doucement. Elle recula d'un pas et s'appuya contre lui.

« Vous fuyez les foules, professeur ? »

S'il fut troublé par le changement brusque de registre, il n'en montra aucun signe. Sa respiration, cependant, s'était faite plus profonde alors qu'elle pressait son dos contre sa propre poitrine.

« Et vous, miss, que fuyez-vous ?

- Le souvenir, murmura-t-elle simplement. La mémoire. Le passé.

- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours le fuir, vous savez ? Tôt ou tard, il vous faudra vous y confronter...

- Dis celui qui a été amoureux d'une morte pendant dix sept ans. »

Il tressaillit à ces mots cruels. Il était néanmoins plus touché par le ton moqueur de la gryffondore que par le sens de ses paroles. Le nom de Lily ne lui faisait plus rien. Il l'associait à un passé désormais révolu.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour vous donner une leçon, effectivement, mais le passé nous rattrape toujours, et il vaut parfois mieux l'attendre au tournant plutôt que de le fuir de manière continuelle.

- Pour l'instant, le présent me convient tout à fait. »

Elle se retourna alors et l'embrassa. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Avec Viktor... Il avait toujours été celui qui faisait le premier pas. Pourtant, embrasser son ancien professeur de potions lui avait paru naturel, une réaction spontanée en totale contradiction avec l'Hermione Granger qu'elle connaissait... La jeune fille cessa de penser et se concentra sur la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. De passif au départ, il était devenu de plus en plus actif, dévorant sa bouche, prenant ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue. Severus était un être passionné.

Celui-ci entoura sa taille de ses mains fines et la poussa contre l'arbre qui surplombait le lac. Coincée entre l'écorce et le corps du Serpentard, Hermione sentit une étrange chaleur naître au creux de son ventre.

« Severus, souffla-t-elle. »

Celui-ci, tout contre elle, caressait déjà tout son corps avec possessivité. Ses mains s'aventuraient sur son ventre, son dos, jouaient dans ses cheveux. Il évitait soigneusement la zone de la poitrine. La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous la puissance du plaisir et planta son regard assombri par le désir dans celui du Serpentard. Elle le rapprocha d'elle et s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure, mordant, suçant. Ses mains se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers sa chemise, dont elles commencèrent à ôter les multiples boutons. Empressée, les mains tremblantes, elle finit par obtenir victoire sur le vêtement qui tomba à terre, au pied de l'arbre. Snape frissonna au contact entre sa peau et les mains fraîches de la jeune femme. Celle-ci explorait timidement son torse, retraçant ses cicatrices du bout des doigts, et cette délicate caresse était loin de le laisser indifférent. Cependant, il ne devait pas céder maintenant.

« Pourquoi ? Murmurait une petite voix dans sa tête. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Il rendit les armes lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione dans son cou, aspirant la peau sensible de son oreille, ses mains jouant dans ses cheveux.

« Hermione, attends. Pas ici. S'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille, les joues rouges, le fixait d'un regard blessé, empli de doutes et de questionnements intérieurs. Il prit son visage en coupe de ses longs doigts fins.

« J'ai très envie de toi, Hermione, mais pas ici. Pas dehors, pas sous un arbre. Je veux faire les choses bien, pour toi. »

Il enfila sa chemise d'un geste fluide et, sans même prendre le temps de la boutonner, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait son plein, et la course folle du Serpentard et de la Gryffondore passa inaperçue. Snape conduisit la jeune fille dans ses cachots et s'arrêta finalement au pied d'un tableau de taille moyenne représentant un pommier du Japon aux branches à demi couvertes de fleurs d'un blanc lumineux. Quelques mots plus tard et le tableau s'effaçait, libérant le passage. Le maître de potions s'écarta et invita la jeune fille à entrer.

« Mademoiselle, après vous. »

Le reste ne fut plus que baisers et caresses enflammées. Sitôt la porte passée, Severus se jeta de nouveau sur la jeune femme. La pressant contre la porte, il la caressait fiévreusement, explorant son corps, ne quittait ses lèvres que pour son cou et le haut de sa poitrine. Il l'entraîna jusque dans la chambre et, là, ôta la chemise qu'il avait remise en vitesse. Elle se tenait là, au centre de la pièce, petite chose fragile. La timidité semblait l'avoir rattrapée. L'homme fut frappé par l'image qu'elle lui offrait là, dans la semi pénombre de la chambre, dans sa robe blanche, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosées. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'employa à la dévêtir. Il fit d'abord glisser la robe le long de son corps. Elle ne marqua aucune réaction, seule sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement alors qu'il parcourait son corps, avidement, du regard. Elle ne portait plus que ses sous vêtements, un ensemble blanc d'une simplicité qui lui correspondait tout à fait.

Le maître de potions passa une main tremblante dans son dos et décrocha l'attache de son soutien gorge. Elle se tenait là, à demi nue, devant lui, les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, sa bouche était entrouverte. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la pressa contre lui, prenant ses lèvres, caressant son dos. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou en gémissant et ce simple son le fit monter au ciel. Il la serra encore plus fort, la souleva, la forçant à entourer sa taille de ses jambes, et la porta jusqu'au lit, où il la déposa doucement.

L'homme s'allongea aux côtés de la jeune femme tandis que ses mains à elle se portaient vers les régions Sud de l'anatomie du maître de potions. Elle fut cependant coupée dans son élan par la bouche de son amant qui venait de s'emparer de l'un de ses seins. La bouche entrouverte, gémissante, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareil plaisir.

« Severus, chuchota-t-elle alors que les mains du maître de potions descendaient le long de son corps, sur ses cuisses, sur son ventre. »

Elle soupira lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur son entrejambe, toujours recouvert de dentelle blanche. Il la massa délicatement par dessus son sous vêtement et, lorsqu'elle arqua les hanches pour se rapprocher de lui, il fit le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Ses doigts reprirent leurs mouvements, l'amenant peu à peu à l'apogée de son plaisir. Elle sentit subitement son souffle chaud sur son intimité, alors même qu'il glissait un doigt en elle. Ce fut trop pour elle. Elle explosa en un long cri.

Severus remonta, un air satisfait sur le visage. Hermione tentait encore de reprendre son souffle, de revenir de ces contrées où il l'avait emmenée. Il l'attendit patiemment et la jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Severus, c'est injuste. »

De surprise, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore ton pantalon alors que je suis nue dans ton lit ? »

Sur ces mots, elle défit sa ceinture d'un geste fluide. L'homme se laissa faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Le pantalon rejoignit bien vite le reste des vêtements sur le sol de la chambre et la jeune femme glissa sa main dans le boxer de son amant. Celui-ci gémit en sentant la main fine d'Hermione autour de lui, tandis que la jeune femme ouvrait de grands yeux.

« Hermione, soupira-t-il

- Je... Je n'ai jamais...

- Tu n'es pas obligée, si tu ne veux pas.

- Je... Montre moi ! »

Il descendit son boxer et prit sa main dans la sienne, initiant un mouvement de va et viens. La sensation de cette petite main enroulée autour de lui et le rythme qu'il lui imposait faillit le faire venir immédiatement. Il haleta. Hermione, quant à elle, gardait le regard fixé sur sa main. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, cependant, la bouche ouverte, les yeux clos, elle s'enhardit tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps.

« Hermione, attends.

- Quoi, je... C'est pas bien ? »

Elle s'écarta de lui, tremblante. Il lui sourit, le souffle court.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est même trop bien. Mais je ne veux pas... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle l'embrassait déjà. Il la bascula sur le dos et, spontanément, elle écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'installer au-dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, leurs mains voyageant sur le corps de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent, haletants.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, dit-elle tout gémissant en appuyant ses hanches contre lui.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Severus, répondit-elle, exaspérée. »

D'un mouvement fluide, il la pénétra alors. Elle grimaça aux premières sensations et il tenta de ne pas bouger pendant quelques instants. Ce fut elle qui lui intima un nouveau mouvement. Il gémit de reconnaissance. Elle était tellement étroite, tellement chaude. Elle répondait à tous ses mouvements de hanches par un soupir, un gémissement rauque. Il s'employa alors à la faire crier, accélérant ses poussées, variant les angles de pénétrations.

« Severus, oh mon dieu ! »

Il jouit, délicieusement enserré dans son fourreau de chair, la tête enfouie dans son épaule. Il roula alors sur le côté, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle s'installa tout naturellement sur son torse, essoufflée. Il lui embrassa le front et, souriant, rejoignit les bras de Morphée, où elle le suivit peu après.

** X**

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que je me suis un peu rattrapée pour ma longue absence ^^**

**Je vais tout faire pour finir de publier cette fiction, elle me tient vraiment à coeur, alors je ne veux pas l'abandonner ! **

**J'espère en tout cas que vous aimez toujours l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux, et les commentaires à la *** de pépé Dumbledore !**

**Bref bref... **

**Review ? ;)**


	9. Vert d'espoir

**Titre : **La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Disclaimer : **Bah... Toujours pareil, hein !

**Rating** :M

**Note d'auteure : **Hé hé, j'ai mis moins de temps cette fois-ci ! Il faut dire que j'ai un chapitre d'avance, facile, et que je veux publier avant de retourner dans mon internat dépourvu de connexion internet... Et en plus, y'a même pas d'escaliers qui bougent ni même de Severus pour compenser ! Je me suis faite avoir, nan ? Chapitre assez court en tout cas, une transition en quelque sorte. Petite mise au point entre Severus et Hermione. Retour sur leur relation, sur leurs souvenirs. Un chapitre plein d'optimisme ? Let's see ^^ Enjoy !

X

**Vert d'espoir**

X

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir de la veille et, lorsqu'elle y parvint, une foule d'image lui apparut. Elle rougit puis sourit au souvenir de cette nuit passée dans les bras de son ancien professeur de potions. Il avait été tellement passionné, tellement attentif. Elle avait été si bien. Elle se redressa légèrement. Il était là, dans un fauteuil, à la regarder d'un air pensif. Elle rougit de nouveau. L'homme lui sourit, d'un sourire non pas narquois ni même moqueur, non, un vrai sourire qui provoqua un drôle de sensation chez la jeune femme. Comme si un troupeau de bisons avait élu domicile dans le creux de son ventre.

« La salle de bain est par là, dit-il d'un ton neutre en désignant une porte en bois sur la gauche. »

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête en souriant.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

- Thé ou café ?

- Euh... Thé, merci ! »

Il se leva du fauteuil et, avant de quitter la pièce, il lui effleura tendrement la joue. La jeune femme quitta le lit, enveloppée dans le grand drap blanc, et gagna la salle de bain. La pièce d'eau des appartements du Serpentard était constituée de marbre de toutes les couleurs. Au fond de la main, une grande baignoire creusée, entourée de robinets de cuivre. L'un des murs était recouvert de miroirs et la jeune femme fut frappée par l'image que ceux-ci lui renvoyaient. Chevelure emmêlée, pommettes rosées, un drap autour du corps : une femme tout juste sortie d'une nuit d'amour. Après quelques minutes devant le lavabo, elle parvint à se donner un air présentable aux yeux du monde extérieur. Elle attira ses vêtements de la veille d'un _Accio_ bien placé, et les métamorphosa en une robe d'été légère, bleutée. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et, guidée par une bonne odeur de café et de croissants chauds, elle tomba nez à nez avec son amant dans le salon.

Décidément, les appartements du maître de potions étaient bien loin des représentations qu'en avaient les étudiants. Le vampire des cachots, comme ils l'appelaient, avec un excellent goût, et son salon était tout à fait chaleureux. Une cheminée éteinte en cette fin de printemps, une moquette moelleuse, deux grands fauteuils et un sofas entourant une table basse, une autre table, ronde celle-ci, en bois sculpté...

« Non, je ne vis pas comme un ermite, ni ne dors dans un cercueil comme un vampire ! Lança le Serpentard, joueur, en surprenant son regard. »

Elle rit en retour. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des canapés, à côté de lui, et lui offrit une tasse de thé et un croissant. Elle mordit dedans avec enthousiasme, suivant son exemple.

« Tu cuisines ?

- Elfes de maison, répondit-il la bouche pleine. »

Devant son air outré, il ajouta :

« Je suis un piètre pâtissier, mais les elfes m'aiment bien : je dois être le seul Serpentard à ne pas laisser traîner des chaussettes par terre.

- Bon à savoir, gloussa-t-elle en réponse. »

A ces mots, il redevint sérieux. Il posa sa tasse et posa une main sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Ecoute... Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots mais... Je pense que nous devons... Enfin qu'il faut tous les deux qu'on parle de la nuit dernière. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

« Tu regrettes ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça représente pour toi, si c'est juste pour pouvoir dire que tu as couché avec ton professeur de potions, ou bien...

- Severus, je... Tu es très important pour moi. Je veux dire... Ca fait des années que mon professeur de potions est bien plus qu'un professeur de potions : tu te souviens de nos discussions en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Et bien je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à réfléchir à toi, à moi, que j'ai commencé à me sentir plus que concernée par ton sort, et proche de toi, quelque part, parce que j'avais eu accès, pendant quelques instants, à un Snape humain. Et quand j'ai fouillé dans mes souvenirs de la bataille finale, quand Harry m'a dit que tu étais venu à l'infirmerie, et aussi quand tu m'as embrassé, persuadé que j'étais endormie...

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, Hermione ?

- J'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, les joues rouges. C'est pour ça que je t'ai tendu une perche pendant le discours de la directrice. Pour savoir si... J'avais rêvé cet instant. Ta réaction m'a convaincue du contraire.

- Mais... Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Severus. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Tu n'as pas le profil stéréotypé du héros, ni même du prince charmant, celui qui combat les dragons pour obtenir la main de la princesse dans les contes de fées, mais tu es quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à te mettre en danger pour sauver les gens que tu aimes.

- Pas tous... »

Il baissa la tête. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Severus ?

- Je... Un jour j'ai... Fait une énorme bêtise. A cause de moi, une personne qui m'était chère est morte. Elle... S'est dressée entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa cible. Celui que j'avais moi-même désigné comme cible. Lily... Elle est morte, Hermione, et c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai aimée. Je l'ai tant aimée. Mais maintenant, entendre son nom ne me fait plus rien. Je veux dire... J'ai mal, bien sûr, mais je n'ai plus autant de regrets. Tu es celle qui m'a sauvé du passé, Hermione. Grâce à toi, je pense à Lily mais j'en souffre moins. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, je ne sais pas comment, mais tu as pris sa place, peu à peu, et je ne peux même plus m'imaginer ce temps où Hermione Granger n'était qu'une élève anonyme de la maison de Godric Gryffondor. »

Emue, la jeune femme serra le maître de potions contre elle. Elle voulait conserver chacun de ses mots, doutant qu'il les redise un jour. Il lui avait offert son passé. Même si son propre coeur s'était serré lorsqu'il avait mentionné Lily, les paroles qui avaient suivi l'avait réchauffé au centuple. Il lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le passé et son amour pour Lily, mais il pouvait lui dire adieu et aller de l'avant. Avec elle, peut-être. Voilà ce qu'elle avait saisi du discours de Severus. Elle caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Severus, je ne regrette rien de la nuit dernière. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, même si ce ne sont que des bribes de souvenirs. Et je veux par dessus tout passer du temps avec toi. »

Il redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et prit la parole.

« Tu as conscience que je ne te laisserai pas partir, Hermione ?

- C'est ce que je veux. »

A ces mots, un énorme poids s'envola du coeur du maître des potions. Il avait passé la matinée à la regarder dormir, petite silhouette perdue dans le lit immense, et avait été pris de doutes. Elle était tellement pure, tellement belle, tellement jeune. Et si elle avait été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ? Et si elle regrettait, une fois réveillée ? Si son visage la révulsait ? Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, lorsqu'elle avait rougi en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il avait senti tous ses doutes s'envoler. Ils étaient cependant réapparus pendant qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner, litanie de questions sans fin. Et à présent elle était là, dans ses bras, appuyée contre lui, lui souriant, lui interdisant de la laisser partir.

Le maître de potions caressa la joue de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, de caresse légère, devint rapidement de plus en plus passionné et, lorsqu'il se retira, il laissa une Hermione pantelante, encore tremblante des sensations provoquées.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir ce sourire.

« Alors je... Je veux dire nous... Nous sommes... ensemble ?

- Si tu le veux, oui. »

Elle se jeta à son cou en riant et ils basculèrent sur le canapé, allongés. Le souffle de Severus effleurait le visage d'Hermione et celle-ci ne tarda pas à embrasser de nouveau son amant. L'homme fit glisser une bretelle le long de l'épaule d'Hermione, lui arrachant un soupire. Ce simple son le rendit fou. Il mourrait d'envie de la posséder, de la prendre à tout jamais ici même, sur le sol, sur le canapé, contre un mur. N'importe où, pourvu qu'elle soit à lui. Dans un gémissement rauque, il inversa leurs positions, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour éviter d'écraser la jeune femme. Cette position ne sembla pas déplaire à la jeune fille : elle se frotta contre lui, brûlante de désir.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, la caressant, cajola sa poitrine par dessus son vêtement qui ne tarda pas à disparaître, tout comme sa propre chemise par ailleurs. Les petites mains d'Hermione exploraient ses épaules, son dos, son torse, s'aventuraient parfois jusque sur ses fesses. Il frémit lorsqu'il la sentit passer la barrière de son pantalon. Il s'employa alors à détacher son soutien gorge et, suite à une longue bataille dont il sortit victorieux, il lança le vêtement à travers la pièce.

« Severus ! Comment je vais le retrouver après, moi ? »

Il utilisa le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait pour la faire taire : il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire avec bonne volonté, participa même volontiers. Après quelques caresses supplémentaires, cependant, l'attente se faisant insupportable, l'homme pénétra sa compagne. Elle soupira de bonheur. Il commença à bouger légèrement en elle, s'amusant de ses réactions, de ses gémissements, de ses demandes de plus en plus pressantes. Puis, lorsqu'il fut trop difficile pour lui de se retenir plus longtemps, il accéléra ses mouvements, les menant tous les deux à la jouissance.

** X**

Les deux amants étaient encore allongés sur le canapé qui avait supporté leurs ébats, à demi somnolents, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur l'épaule de Severus. Celle-ci se releva néanmoins brutalement, arrachant un grognement au maître de potions.

« Severus ! J'avais presque oublié ! Dumbledore m'a dit de te dire qu'il voulait te voir dans le bureau de la directrice dans l'après-midi ! »

Le maître de potions soupira. Evidemment. Il n'était pas possible de savourer son bonheur tranquillement dans ce château ! Il n'eut besoin que de quelques instants pour se préparer, sous le regard d'Hermione. Il enfila rapidement sa chemise, son pantalon, remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette et, non sans adresser un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme, il sortit de ses appartements.

De mémoire d'étudiant, jamais le maître de potions n'avait été vu aussi furieux. Ni même en chemise, par ailleurs. Heureusement, nul étudiant n'était là pour le voir. Il avançait d'un pas rageur en direction du bureau du directeur, pestant contre ce vieux fou insupportable, incapable de lui laisser quelques minutes de répit. D'autant plus qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié la confiance toute tranquille d'une Hermione posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, sa respiration lente et apaisante et son regard, surtout son regard. Un regard empli de tendresse.

Le maître de potions passa la porte du bureau directorial. McGonagall était absente, sûrement occupée à la restauration du château. Le vieux directeur, cependant, trônait dans son cadre, juste au-dessus du bureau de la directrice. Il accueillit Severus avec un sourire bienveillant. Sans attendre de réponse de la part du maître de potions, il s'exclama :

« Severus, mon petit ! Je voulais te voir par rapport à l'année prochaine ! Je voulais savoir si tu comptais reprendre ton poste de professeur de potions, ou bien vivre ta vie dans le vaste monde. Bien sûr, quel que soit ta décision, je la respecterais mais... »

Le directeur fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau. Celle-ci grinça en s'ouvrant, révélant le visage congestionné du ministre de la magie. Essoufflé, rouge de colère, il pointa un doigt boudiné vers le maître de potions.

« Je vous avez dit qu'on se retrouverait, Severus Snape. »

** X**

**Hé hé ! Rebondissement !**

**Minister, the return ! **

**Que vont-ils faire de ce bon vieux Severus ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite discussion entre nos deux persos favoris ?**

**La suite au prochain épisode !**

**NdA : Ce genre de conclusion façon « feuilleton télévisé » est fortement déconseillée pour les dissertations. Fins ouvertes et questions en tous genres à éviter, dixit ma prof d'histoire !**

**Bref bref, que voulez-vous ! Je suis en vacances !**


	10. Journées grises

**Titre : **La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Rating : **M

**Note d'auteure : **Un chapitre assez important, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, au niveau des couleurs notamment. Plus long que le chapitre précédent, quoiqu'il en soit ! J'espère que vous aimerez... Après celui-ci, il reste trois chapitres puis l'épilogue ! Je vais bien arriver à finir cette histoire, non mais ! ^^ Bref bref, je vous laisse à la lecture !

** X**

**Journées grises**

** X**

Le blanc n'existe pas, le noir a disparu. Ne demeure que le gris. Gris l'échiquier, gris les fous, gris le cavalier. Le gris et la peur, souffrance et douleur. La mort ? Non. Ils étaient trop cruels pour le laisser mourir. La mort était une punition par trop insuffisante. La vie cause parfois plus de souffrances.

Le monde est gris. Un gris sale, un gris barbare, un gris qui dégouline le long des murs, qui suinte jusque sur le sol, à ses pieds. Gris foncé, gris clair, gris gris. Il n'en peut plus de tout ce gris. Il plonge sa tête dans ses mains, ferme les yeux, mais même l'intérieur de ses paupières lui apparaît gris. Il serre les yeux plus fort, à en pleurer des larmes grisâtres. Il se lève d'un seul coup et tout tourne autour de lui, tous les gris se mélangent et lui se mélange au gris. Il hurle.

** X**

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut dans les appartements du maître de potions. Cinq jours. Cinq longues journées depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce même lit, sous le regard affamé de Severus Snape. Une absence insupportable. Elle n'avait pas revu Severus depuis cette matinée où il devait se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Son coeur se serra au souvenir de son sourire confiant, de sa promesse de retour implicite. A la fin de la journée, bien évidemment, elle s'était rendue à son tour dans le bureau de McGonagall pour apaiser son inquiétude. Ce qu'elle y avait trouvé lui avait glacé le sang.

Dumbledore, dans son cadre, pleurait. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pleurait, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. La pièce était dans un état déplorable, comme si un ouragan s'était déchaîné ici même quelques heures plus tôt. Les sièges avaient été renversés, la plupart des tableaux arrachés des murs.

« Professeur, professeur Dumbledore ! »

Le vieillard leva la tête, une maigre lueur brillant dans son regard à l'appel de son nom.

« Professeur, Severus, où est-il ?

- Ils l'ont emmené, miss Granger. Ils l'ont pris...

- Ils ? Qui ils ?

- Le ministre de la magie et ses aurors. Ils sont venus il y a une heure ou deux. Pour Severus. Et Minerva... »

Il s'interrompit dans un sanglot. La jeune fille avisa alors, derrière le bureau directorial, un morceau de tissu noir. Elle se précipita au chevet de la directrice, vérifiant ses fonctions vitales. Celle-ci vivait encore, elle était seulement évanouie, mais pour combien de temps ? Hermione envoya son patronus quérir Mme Pomfresh. Elle seule saurait quoi faire.

« Elle a tenté de s'interposer. Elle est rentrée dans le bureau alors que je tentais de ramener le ministre à la raison, elle s'est placé devant Severus et a commencé à insulter le ministre. Il l'a stupefixée au moment où elle tentait d'appeler du secours. C'était seulement un Stupéfix, mais Minerva... Elle a peut-être l'air solide, comme ça, mais c'est une femme fragile, et elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée... »

L'image du sorcier le plus vénéré de tous les temps secoua la tête.

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée... »

Il parut alors devenir comme fou.

« Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît, sauvez là ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si elle meurt ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je suis coupable ! Prenez-moi à sa place, je vous en prie... »

Le reste ne fut plus que gémissements inaudibles, pleurs et soupirs.

** X**

Minerva reposait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Prévenue par le patronus d'Hermione, Mme Pomfresh s'était précipitée au chevet de la directrice et l'avait acheminée avec précautions jusque dans son infirmerie. Hermione s'était chargée du portrait du professeur Dumbledore, qui refusait de quitter de vue sa collègue – seulement collègue ?

« Vous comprenez, miss Granger, il n'y a pas de cadres dans l'infirmerie... Je ne veux pas la laisser, je n'ai pas le droit ! Je ne peux pas... »

Sitôt arrivés, l'infirmière avait chassé Hermione, accueillant le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore avec une moue exaspérée, et s'était aussitôt activée autour du lit de la directrice en marmonnant des paroles insensées, selon son habitude.

Hermione avait alors erré dans les couloirs du château, sans véritablement savoir où aller. La plupart des invités de la veille devait être partis, Harry était sûrement resté mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire face. Pas tout de suite. A pas lents, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les cachots, s'arrêtant devant les appartements de Severus. Le tableau était toujours là mais l'arbre avait changé. La plupart des fleurs avaient disparu, seule demeurait une unique rescapée, sur la plus haute branche. Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur. La veille, elle n'avait pas entendu le mot de passe que Severus avait murmuré près du tableau. Il souhaitait sans doute protéger son intimité, et maintenant...

Elle se mit à sangloter. C'était tellement injuste ! Ce matin encore, ils paressaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à l'abri du monde et maintenant, maintenant ! Il était sans doute torturé par les Détraqueurs, à la merci du moindre de ses souvenirs. Et Minerva, allongée sur un lit, dans l'infirmerie... La guerre était pourtant finie ! Pourquoi les souffrances devaient-elles continuer ? Le visage ravagé de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard s'imposa à elle. Il lui avait paru tellement misérable, tellement désolé, impuissant.

Un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle releva la tête pour remarquer que la porte des appartements de Severus était grande ouverte. Elle hésita un instant. Devait-elle... Elle finit par décider qu'elle avait le droit. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu, pas en ces circonstances. Elle fit quelques pas en avant. Le salon était resté tel qu'elle l'avait laissé. L'odeur du maître de potions flottait encore dans l'air. La marque de leurs deux corps enlacés était toujours imprimée dans le canapé et leurs vêtements de la veille étaient disséminés dans toute la pièce.

La jeune femme se dirigea tout naturellement vers la chambre de Severus. Là aussi, le lit était encore défait. Elle examina la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire lors de sa première visite, elle avait été quelque peu... occupée par le maître de potions. Leur première nuit. Elle soupira. La chambre était plutôt claire, phénomène étonnant puisque, ne l'oublions pas, les appartements de Severus Snape étaient situés dans les cachots. Les couleurs étaient plutôt froides, plusieurs nuances de bleu, de blanc, quelques touches de vert. On était pourtant bien loin du vert serpentard qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Les draps de soie glissèrent sur sa peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, Severus Snape avait bon goût.

L'image du maître des potions, recroquevillé dans une cellule d'Azkaban, lui vint à l'esprit. Son sourire s'effaça. Elle se roula en boule sous les draps, le visage plongé dans l'oreiller du Serpentard, respirant son odeur, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. La vie n'était pas juste !

** X**

Gris. Tout était gris. Même ses souvenirs, ses plus grands instants de bonheur, avaient pris une teinte grisâtre. Une seule touche de couleur, une île dans cet océan de grisaille, demeurait intact. Le brun chocolaté des yeux d'Hermione. Un brun velouté, un brun chaud et aimant, un brun doux et rassurant, empli d'amour et de bonheur. Il s'accrochait désespérément à cet ilot, priant pour que les vagues de gris ne le submergent pas.

Le prisonnier se redressa lentement, avec précaution. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans en quelques jours. Il se sentait sale, hirsute. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons, comme s'il avait voyagé pendant des années avec les mêmes habits. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, depuis cette maigre ration, ce morceau de pain rassis et cette soupe infâme parfumée à la javel. Il avait froid : on lui avait pris sa cape et ses robes noires, qui suffisaient amplement à l'intérieur du château, étaient tout bonnement insuffisante contre les Détraqueurs. Et surtout, il se sentait désespérément seul.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, la seule ouverture dans sa cellule. Elle donnait sur la mer, une mer démontée, une mer en colère. Comme lui. C'était injuste, la vie était injuste. Il avait tout donné pour l'Ordre, il avait même été prêt à donner sa vie. Et lorsqu'ils avaient gagné, il avait été le premier à laisser sa place à Potter, au Survivant. Il n'avait pas cherché les feux de la rampe, il voulait simplement retrouver sa tranquillité. Et maintenant, maintenant...

Il serra les poings et frappa le mur. Rudement. Il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à en saigner. Jusqu'à en hurler.

Il en avait fait, des choses, pendant la guerre. Des choses dont il était loin d'être fier. Des choses qui le poursuivaient aujourd'hui encore. Il avait partagé certaines d'entre elles avec Hermione quand... Elles l'avaient toujours suivies, d'une certaine manière, elles faisaient partie de lui. Mais là, là... Elles ne lui laissaient aucun répit, elles s'insinuaient dans ses rêves, dans ses cauchemars, dans ses moindres pensées. Il lui était impossible de fermer son esprit. Elles étaient trop nombreuses, trop puissantes, et même le brun chaud des yeux d'Hermione en devenait impuissant.

L'homme se laissa tomber contre le mur.

Une larme grise glissa le long du visage de celui qui avait juré de ne plus jamais pleurer.

** X**

Hermione avait perdu le compte du nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé dans les appartements de Severus. Les jours et les nuits avaient disparu dans un brouillard sans âme. Elle était restée prostrée dans un état proche du délire pendant tout ce temps. Délicieusement proche de sa propre fin.

Un matin enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé plusieurs années dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, à attendre elle ne savait trop quoi. Les yeux grand ouverts, allongée sur les draps de soie, Hermione Granger savait à présent. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle avait pleuré suffisamment, s'était lamentée plus qu'assez. Il était l'heure de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Cinq jours. Cinq de trop.

Elle tenta quelques pas dans la pièce. A chaque enjambée, elle tremblait. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de tout, elle ne savait même plus comment elle avait fait pour se nourrir pendant toutes ces journées. Elle devait se reprendre en main.

« Bon, d'abord la salle de bain. »

Ce fut une Hermione tout à fait différente qui sortit de la salle d'eau près d'une heure plus tard. Elle avait enfin visage humain pensa-t-elle en souriant. Ses cheveux retombaient à présent gracieusement sur ses épaules, elle affichait un air décidé et avait quitté la chemise froissée qui lui avait servi de pyjama. Ses yeux étaient toujours cerné, elle avait maigri mais elle s'était repris.

Elle sortit d'un bon pas des appartements du maître de potions tout en faisant le point. La situation présente n'était certes pas extraordinaire mais elle ferait tout son possible pour sortir Severus Snape de sa cellule. Elle n'était pas Miss je Sais tout pour rien ! Elle avait lu tout ce qu'il était possible de lire sur la justice magique, il n'avait pas le droit de retenir un civil sans aucune preuve. Il y aurait un procès, et alors elle serait prête.

La jeune femme pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Son sanctuaire secret. Madame Pince n'y était pas, elle devait être en vacances. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle et, d'un coup de baguette magique, appela les ouvrages qui, elle en était sûre, lui seraient utiles. Ceux-ci surgirent des rayons voisins pour former une pile bien nette sur la table, devant elle. Intérieurement, la jeune fille remonta ses manches.

« Au boulot, Hermione ! »

Elle s'empara alors du premier grimoire. _La justice magique – Fonctionnement et Intérêts_.

« _De nombreux sorciers ignorent tout du système judiciaire. Il s'agit d'un manque évident de la culture sorcière. Combler ce manque résoudrait par ailleurs bien des problèmes. La justice magique est part intégrante du système politique de ce pays et, sans elle, le monde des sorciers se serait effondré depuis longtemps... »_

La jeune femme soupira. Elle était plongée dans les lourds volumes depuis des heures. Elle en avait lu la moitié, restaient les autres. Elle avait déjà noirci une centaine de pages de notes et les feuillets s'empilaient à ses côtés. Hermione se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle avait besoin de faire une pause. Sans prendre la peine de ranger, elle quitta la bibliothèque.

Dans un des couloirs de l'aile Nord, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« Minerva ! Souffla-t-elle. »

Elle fit demi-tour et courut dans la direction de l'infirmerie.

Elle y arriva au moment où Mme Pomfresh fermait les portes. L'infirmière semblait inquiète. Elle avait perdu toute couleur et le sourire qu'elle adressa à la gryffone paraissait tout à la fois crispé et volontairement rassurant.

« Miss Granger ! Vous voilà ! Où étiez-vous passée ? Monsieur Potter est passé hier, et il ne vous a pas trouvée. Il maintenait que vous étiez forcément dans le château, que vous ne pouviez pas être ailleurs. Vous l'avez manqué de très peu : il est resté au château cette nuit, il est reparti ce matin pour régler quelques affaires en rapport avec le procès Snape...

- Le procès Snape ? réagit vivement la jeune femme.

- Oui, miss Granger. L'arrestation de Severus a fait la une de tous les journaux, et monsieur Potter s'est précipité au Minsitère dès qu'il a vu les gros titres. Il a demandé un procès. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait vous voir, pour que vous l'aidiez à préparer sa prestation. Mais d'ailleurs... Où étiez-vous, miss Granger.

- Je... dans les appartements de Sev... Du professeur Snape. Je m'étais perdue et... »

L'infirmière balaya ses explications d'un geste de la main. Son regard s'était fait plus doux.

« Nous avons tous réagi de manière différente aux récents évènements, miss Granger. Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer. Lorsque le professeur Snape a été enlevé, je suis la première à vous avoir vue et vos réactions, votre visage... Vos relations avec Severus ne concernent que vous, mais je me doute qu'il est plus pour vous qu'un simple professeur de potions. »

L'infirmière sourit, sourire que lui rendit la jeune femme. Cependant, sa discussion avec l'infirmière n'avait pas fait disparaître toutes ses inquiétudes.

« Mme Pomfresh... Le professeur McGonagall, est-ce que... »

L'infirmière se rembrunit.

« Minerva a été sévèrement touchée. Elle n'est plus de première jeunesse, vous savez, et elle veut souvent en faire un peu trop. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, pour tout vous dire, et je ne sais pas si... »

Elle secoua la tête et les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes.

« Mais... C'est impossible ! Le professeur McGonagall est quelqu'un de fort ! Elle a survécu à Voldemort, ce n'est pas un Stupéfix qui aura raison d'elle ! Non, je ne vous crois pas ! Elle ne laissera pas le professeur Dumbledore !

- Ecoutez, miss Granger, Hermione... Je ne l'abandonne pas. Je vais faire tout mon possible mais je crains qu'elle ne se batte pas plus que ça contre le sort. Tout le monde doit partir un jour ou l'autre, et c'est peut-être son tour. Mais je vous garantis que si son heure n'est pas venue, je ferais tout ce qui est pouvoir pour la sortir de là ! En attendant, vous devriez aller manger quelque chose. Vous tremblez... »

L'infirmière fit volte face et laissa Hermione seule au milieu du couloir, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Miss Granger, acceptez-le. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle. Maintenant, c'est à elle de décider de son chemin. Elle n'a plus aucun obligation dans la vie réelle, Voldemort n'est plus, le monde est sauvé... »

Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans le tableau voisin. Il semblait avoir écouté toute la conversation.

« Et Severus ? Répondit farouchement la jeune femme. »

Le vieil homme sourit tristement.

« Ce combat-ci, ce n'est pas à elle de le mener. Il sera conduit par d'autres.

- Professeur, je ne vous comprends pas. Comment pouvez-vous l'abandonner ainsi ?

- Je ne l'abandonne pas. Je la laisse à ses choix. J'ai réagi comme vous au début. Un monde sans Minerva McGonagall paraît inconcevable mais c'est à elle de décider de son avenir. Tout comme vous devez décider du votre, tout comme il décidera du sien... »

La jeune femme releva vivement la tête, mais le directeur avait déjà disparu. Hermione frappa le mur du poing et, une fois de plus, se mit à pleurer.

** X**

« Mes amis, nous sommes réunis en ce beau jour ensoleillé en l'honneur d'une femme que nous connaissions tous de manière différente. Minerva McGonagall était une femme formidable, un professeur admirable et aimé, une combattante hors pair. Nous avons tous du mal à accepter sa disparition, mais elle avait tant donné d'elle même pour le combat contre le Lord Noir qu'elle avait bien mérité de se reposer dans l'autre monde. Minerva était une battante et je suis persuadé qu'elle a décidé d'elle-même d'abandonner le monde des vivants de son plein gré. Elle est morte comme elle avait vécu : fière et femme, humaine avant tout... »

Ils étaient nombreux à être venu rendre un dernier hommage à la directrice de Poudlard. Elle avait été enterrée dans le parc de Poudlard, à côté de Dumbledore lui-même. Les deux tombes blanches, parfaitement visibles sur l'herbe verdoyante du parc, étaient pour l'heure entourées des amis, collègues, connaissances conviées à l'enterrement.

Hermione avait assisté à la cérémonie dans un état second. A ses côtés, Harry et Ron. Le Trio d'Or. Le discours de Dumbledore, celui de son meilleur ami, les quelques mots de Pomfresh... Lorsqu'était venu son tour de dire quelques phrases en l'honneur de sa directrice de maison, elle s'était levée comme une somnambule et, debout devant l'assemblée, avait simplement sourit, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« Inutile de vous dire ce qui a déjà été dit. Minerva McGonagall est impossible à résumer en quelques mots. Elle est plus qu'une figure historique majeure, plus qu'une directrice de Poudlard, plus qu'une héroïne. Elle a été tout ça, je ne le nierais jamais, mais elle a été aussi une femme emplie de doutes, de faiblesses, de failles, comme chacun d'entre nous. Elle n'est pas partie sans regrets, mais elle a coupé tout ce qui la rattachait au monde des vivants pour vivre une nouvelle aventure. »

La jeune femme fit une pause dans son discours, reportant son regard sur l'assemblée.

« En fait, je crois que si elle était là, aujourd'hui, elle trouverait que cet événement est d'un ridicule consommé. Elle préférerait sans doute une cérémonie intime mais voilà : elle est une héroïne de guerre et c'est le sort réservé aux héros, la célébrité jusque dans la mort. Je pense qu'elle serait la première à jeter un sort aux journalistes, mais comme elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui, je vais le faire à sa place... »

La jeune femme sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et, quelques mouvements de poignets plus tard, les journalistes présents étaient vêtus de tuniques vert pomme, coiffés de bonnets d'âne et juchés sur des échasses. La plupart d'entre eux perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent dans le lac. Ceux qui restaient partirent en courant, ne souhaitant pas se frotter de nouveau à la sorcière en deuil.

Amère, Hermione rangea sa baguette, non sans avoir fait apparaître un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle déposa respectueusement sur la tombe de la directrice. Elle se rassit à côté entre Harry et Ron et ceux-ci la serrèrent rapidement dans leurs bras, sans commenter son acte. Ils l'avaient trouvée magistrale.

« Miss Granger ? »

La voix d'Albus Dumbledore retentit de nouveau, sortant la jeune sorcière de ses pensées. Les derniers invités quittaient Poudlard mais la jeune femme souhaitait se recueillir une fois encore devant la tombe de la directrice.

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me raccompagner à mon bureau ? Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous remercier... Et je ne peux malheureusement pas m'y rendre seul... »

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant tristement.

« Bien sûr professeur, laissez-moi seulement quelques minutes.

- Tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, miss Granger, tout le temps qu'il vous faudra ! »

** X**

« Merci du fond du coeur pour ce beau discours, Hermione ! »

La jeune femme blanchit subitement. Elle s'effondra, faillit lâcher le portrait du directeur.

« Albus ! Vous ne l'avez pas prévenue ? Vous êtes un monstre ! »

La voix de la directrice s'était faite sévère alors qu'elle réprimandait Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci se fit tout petit dans son cadre.

« Je vous préviens, Albus, je n'hésiterais pas à sévir, maintenant que je suis un tableau...

- Professeur McGonagall, bégaya Hermione. Mais comment...

- Eh bien Hermione, vous ne le savez donc pas ? Tous les directeurs et directrices de Poudlard ont leur place dans ce bureau après leur mort. C'était mon tour, je suppose.

- Mais... Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenue ?

- Hermione... je... J'ignore pourquoi j'ai succombé à un vulgaire Stupéfix alors que j'avais traversé la guerre contre Voldemort. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Au moins, maintenant, je peux empêcher ce glouton de se goinfrer de bonbons aux citrons : nous sommes dans la même dimension ! »

La jeune femme rit doucement. La directrice avait l'air heureuse.

« Idiote, ce n'est qu'une image, se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. »

La directrice se tourna vers elle.

« Erreur, ma chère. Les tableaux qui figurent dans le bureau directorial ne sont pas de simples tableaux. Ils sont une partie du sorcier, celle que le sorcier décide de mettre dans la peinture afin d'aider ses successeurs. La partie qu'il désire ne pas voir disparaître. »

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, pressant ses mains contre sa joue.

« Maintenant ma chère, dites-moi : que comptez-vous faire pour ce cher Severus... »

** X**

Il releva brusquement la tête lorsque l'on entra dans sa cellule. Un gardien. Gris. Comme tout le monde ici. Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine. Il n'en pouvait plus du gris.

« Prisonnier 647, beugla le maton, de la visite. Tu as dix minutes. »

Tant bien que mal, l'homme se leva. Un numéro. Il n'était plus qu'un numéro. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir d'une époque où il était autre chose que ça. Des lettres et non des chiffres.

Le gardien le conduisit à travers les couloirs de la prison. Ils longèrent des cellules, certains vides, d'autres occupées. Tout était toujours gris. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce minuscule, aux murs humides et couverts de moisissures. Un homme l'attendait, là, debout, près de la fenêtre. Il se tourna et le prisonnier 647 demeura immobile, à le fixer. A fixer ses yeux, ses yeux si verts. Il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autres. Cette avalanche de couleurs... Ce vert intense, ces mille nuances, du vert prairie au vert potion, cette brillance si caractéristique... C'était presque trop d'un seul coup, trop après tout ce gris.

« Snape ! Je ne pensais pas que... »

Un rictus sardonique étira les lèvres du prisonnier 647.

« Vous ne pensiez pas quoi, Potter ? Que j'étais encore en vie ? »

Il paraissait gêné, se tordant les mains.

« Que j'étais dans un état si déplorable ? Désolé de vous décevoir, mais nous sommes à Azkaban, ici, pas dans un cinq étoiles...

- Au moins, vous n'avez rien perdu de votre verve légendaire. Vous devez être en bonne santé, marmonna le Survivant. »

Il invita l'homme à s'asseoir. En vérité, le sarcasme de Snape, cet art qu'il avait perfectionné au cours de nombreuses années d'enseignements, paraissait ici être une façade. Un paravent dissimulant soigneusement la vérité. C'était un homme détruit qu'il avait face à lui. Sa fierté et son sarcasme, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Dans ses yeux ne brillait aucune flamme. Il paraissait lui-même gris. D'une neutralité si totale que c'en était troublant.

« C'est Hermione qui m'envoie, professeur. »

Il espérait provoquer une réaction chez le maître de potions. La relation entre celui-ci et sa meilleure amie, de ce qu'il en savait, n'était pas celle qu'on pouvait attendre entre un professeur et son élève. Ses attentes furent cependant déçues. L'homme ne bougea pas, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Le Survivant soupira.

« Il nous reste cinq minutes pour préparer votre procès... »

** X**

« Messieurs les juges, messieurs les représentants du Magenmagot, l'accusé ici présent est innocent. Tous, nous avons commis des atrocités pendant la guerre que nous regrettons aujourd'hui profondément. Qui, parmi nous, n'a pas tué ? Qui n'a pas vu s'éteindre, dans le regard d'un mangemort, la lumière de la vie ? Nous avons tué, pour ne pas être tué. Severus Snape a été mangemort. Il l'a lui-même reconnu. Mais n'oublions pas que, sans lui, la guerre n'aurait pu être remportée. Il a offert son soutien à l'Ordre du Phénix, il a espionné pour nous pendant des années, risquant sa vie à chaque instant, ses informations ont été précieuses, il a permis à Harry Potter de vaincre en lui confiant la baguette de Dumbledore...

- Qu'il avait tué de sa main, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Dumbledore était mourant. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour que sa mort serve la cause. Et en effet, le meurtre organisé d'Albus Dumbledore a permis au professeur Snape de renforcer sa position parmi les mangemorts. Il a gagné en fiabilité aux yeux de Voldemort, et en importance pour nous... »

Le débat durait depuis plus d'une heure. On avait d'abord exposé les faits, les preuves en faveur d'une condamnation, puis Hermione était entrée en scène. Elle avait passé près d'une semaine à rassembler les témoins, les indices, elle avait même été jusqu'à déplacer Dumbledore pour obtenir un témoignage direct de sa propre mort. Elle était d'une efficacité redoutable, mais cela suffirait-il face à la colère visible du ministre ? Celui-ci voulait à tout prix que Snape soit soumis au baiser du Détraqueur...

Harry se mordait nerveusement la lèvre depuis le début du procès lorsque Ginny, assise à ses côtés, lui prit la main. Il sursauta puis serra ses doigts entre les siens en lui souriant. Il était heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Il reporta son regard sur le procès.

Snape était assis au centre, enchaîné. Hermione, à sa droite, les cheveux en bataille, faisait tout son possible pour qu'il s'en sorte. Le maître des potions, cependant, demeurait impassible. Il regardait devant lui, comme s'il ne réalisait pas réellement l'endroit où il se trouvait. En fait, le Survivant ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un seul mot prononcé par l'accusé depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de son procès. Et d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la relation étrange qu'il existait entre les deux. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, du côté d'Hermione du moins, mais pour Snape... En fait, il lui était impossible d'imaginer Snape ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un. A part de la colère ou de la haine, bien entendu.

Aux coups de marteaux du juge, il se reprit.

Hermione se rassit, tremblante. Elle était plus blanche que de la craie.

« Le Magenmagot va maintenant se retirer pour délibérer. Nous vous prions de ne pas trop vous éloigner, la séance reprendra dans une heure... »

** X**

Acquitté. Il avait été acquitté. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Harry lui parlait, mais le brouhaha ambiant l'empêchait d'entendre ses paroles. Ou peut-être était-ce les cris de joie qui retentissaient dans sa tête.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler Hermione... »

Elle redressa vivement la tête.

« Tu crois ? »

Le Survivant hocha la tête.

« Tu viens de lui éviter le baiser du Détraqueur. Il doit simplement rester chez lui pendant les deux prochains mois. Va lui parler, Hermione. »

La jeune femme se leva d'un seul coup, souriante. Elle le chercha du regard. Il semblait perdu, debout au milieu de tous ces gens qui le félicitaient. Elle s'approcha doucement, posa une main sur son bras.

« Severus. »

Il tourna la tête.

Plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Tressaillit.

Pendant un bref instant, le temps arrêta sa course.

Puis son regard continua son chemin.

L'homme se dégagea et disparut dans la foule.

** X**

**Hé hé, pas si simple !**

**En tout cas, je ne vous raconte pas le mal que j'ai eu à faire mourir McGonagall ! Mais c'est nécessaire pour son bonheur futur, je vous assure ! **

**En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre-ci. Je sais pas pourquoi ceci dit...**

**Bref bref...**

**What do you think about it ? **


	11. Coeur d'acier

**Titre : **La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Rating : **M

**Note d'auteure : **Tandis qu'Albus complote et se gave de bonbons au citron, Hermione tente de retrouver le Severus qu'elle aime. Ta dam ! Et pendant ce temps là, Minerva sévit ! J'ai eu du mal à mener ce chapitre à terme, parce que je sens que j'approche de la fin mais... C'est la vie ! J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez !

** X**

**Coeur d'acier**

** X**

L'entêtement.

C'était sûrement ce qui caractérisait le mieux Hermione Granger.

Dans le cas présent, son entêtement lui était bien utile. Elle campait dans le jardin de Severus Snape depuis plus d'une semaine, à présent. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa pelouse depuis qu'il avait remporté son procès. Depuis qu'il s'était enfui. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux vides de tout espoir, vides de toute étincelle de vie.

Elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir de nouveau, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour le sortir de prison. Elle s'était précipité chez elle, en était ressortie un sac sur l'épaule, avait transplané devant la maison du maître de potions. Elle avait planté une tente sorcière dans sa pelouse, non sans s'être assurée que la maison était bien protégée.

Depuis, elle attendait.

Elle attendait que Severus Snape sorte, qu'il parle. Qu'il cesse de regarder le monde de sa fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur le lointain. Elle attendait qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant. L'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Il a besoin de temps, se répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis le début de la semaine. »

Elle faisait les cents pas sur sa terrasse, s'arrêtait brusquement devant sa porte, prête à frapper, puis se ravisait subitement et faisait demi tour.

« Sirius aussi a eu besoin de temps en sortant de prison ! »

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de sa tente.

« Oui mais lui est resté plusieurs années à Azkaban. Il avait sa forme animagus. Et quand il est sorti, il y avait Harry. »

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Elle retint son souffle et poussa la poignée.

** X**

« Albus, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Vous préféreriez qu'on la laisse se débrouiller toute seule, Minerva ? Vous savez que Severus a besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir. Et vous savez aussi qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Je ne fais que lui donner un léger coup de pouce ! »

Le professeur de métamorphose lui offrit un regard dubitatif.

« Allons ma chère ! Regardez-les, ces petits ! Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? Elle est sa chance de rédemption, vous le savez ! »

Sourire désabusé.

« Et vous êtes ma chance de rédemption. »

La directrice releva brusquement la tête. Le bureau était vide. Le nouveau directeur n'avait pas encore été nommé, la plupart des portraits étaient absents. Il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à elle. De fait, son regard était fixé sur elle. Il la regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à ce regard. Elle rougit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Albus !

- Vous êtes mignonne quand vous rougissez, Minerva. »

Il se détourna, bon joueur, pour la laisser reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, Minerva. Et j'ajoute que je suis très heureux de vous avoir ici avec moi. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle était trop occupée à réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. Elle allait parler lorsque le prédécesseur d'Albus à la tête de l'école de sorcellerie fit son apparition. Le vieil homme l'avait envoyé en éclaireur.

« C'est fait, Albus. Le paquet a été transmis.

- Bien. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à faire confiance aux extraordinaires capacités réflexives de miss Granger, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? A présent si vous le permettez... »

Albus Dumbledore tourna les talons et, dans un tourbillons de robes, disparut du tableau. Minerva soupira. Décidément, Albus Dumbledore ne cesserait jamais ses manigances, même mort...

** X**

La maison était dans un été déplorable. Comme si un ouragan en avait fait trois fois le tour avant de se décider à partir. Les meubles étaient renversés, les livres déchirés, une odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait l'ensemble de la pièce. Comme si personne n'avait vécu là depuis des années.

« Severus ? Essaya-t-elle. Severus, où es-tu ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle passa dans la pièce suivante. La cuisine. Là aussi, tout semblait mort. La plupart des placards étaient vides, les chaises avaient été renversées. Le lieu transpirait la désolation.

Elle avisa un escalier sur sa gauche. Elle hésita avant de poser le pied sur la première marche. Grincement. Un nouveau pas, une nouvelle marche. Toujours ce bruit ponctuant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle se trouva enfin sur le palier, au premier étage. Un seul bougie éclairait le couloir. Le manque de lumière rendait l'endroit terriblement lugubre.

En face d'elle, une porte entrouverte.

Elle avança.

Il était là, assis à la fenêtre. Comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des années. Elle pouvait presque discerner l'épaisse couche de poussière qui couvrait ses vêtements. Le parquet grinça sous son poids. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Elle s'approcha, posa une main sur son épaule. Il tressaillit. Elle se pencha, plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était comme mort, vidé. Elle avait devant elle une coquille vide. Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans cet état ? Et en si peu de temps ? Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. C'était injuste ! Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, il...

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Severus, je... »

Elle baissa les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Accroche toi, Severus Snape ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner. Je reviendrai te chercher, je te le promets, mais en attendant, accroche toi ! Pour moi ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et partit en pleurant.

** X**

Autour de lui, tout était gris. Lui aussi n'avait plus aucune couleur. Le monde extérieur lui parvenait à travers un mince rideau de pluie, tous les sons semblaient assourdis. Et dans tout ce gris, lui n'était rien de plus que quelques atomes dans une mer d'existences. L'homme est si peu de choses...

Il lui semblait qu'il vivait ici depuis des années. Dans tout ce gris. Pourtant, parfois, quelques images en noir et blanc, vestiges d'un lointain passé. Parfois, toujours, ces deux orbes grisés, teintés d'une nuance de chocolat.

Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait. Il avait quelques souvenirs, un nom, une odeur, sans rien à quoi les rattacher. Il se souvenait d'un « Potter », d'un « Albus », d'une « Minerva ». Il se souvenait d'un lieu nommé « Azkaban », mais il savait qu'il n'y était plus. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le savait. Un nom lui manquait, pourtant, celui qui allait avec les deux yeux bruns. Il lui semblait que s'il retrouvait ce nom, il serait sauvé. Mais voulait-il être sauvé ?

« Severus ? »

Ah, oui. C'était son nom.

Severus, je m'appelle Severus.

La voix semblait assourdie, perdue dans un lointain brouillard, un nuage de sanglots et d'effroi.

« Severus, où es-tu ? »

Cet endroit avait-il seulement un nom ? Pouvait-on nommer l'indicible ? Il était là. Où était ce « là », personne n'en savait rien, mais il y était. Et ne pouvait sortir.

Un craquement. Un souvenir familier, une impression qui s'échappe, fugace. Il tenta de la rattraper, en vain.

« Severus, je... »

Qui êtes-vous ?

« Accroche toi, Severus Snape ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner. Je reviendrai te chercher, je te le promets, mais en attendant, accroche toi ! Pour moi ! »

Mais qui es-tu, bon sang ?

M'accrocher ? Et à quoi donc ?

Il tenta de saisir le vide où il flottait.

« Il n'y a que du gris, ici. »

Sa voix raisonna dans le silence de l'infini.

Il était seul.

** X**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour chez elle. Dans la maisons de ses parents, cette maison où elle n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis la bataille. Elle était allongée sur le lit de son enfance, les yeux encore humide, l'oreiller chiffonné.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Elle ignorait comment elle était arrivée là, comment entre deux crises de larmes elle avait gagné le deuxième étage. Elle ignorait surtout pourquoi elle avait fui. Elle aimait Severus Snape, elle n'en avait aucun doute, mais l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans la maison, ses yeux, son regard si vide... Severus Snape était-il toujours Severus Snape ? Etait-il possible de sortir son amant des tourments qu'il s'était lui-même infligé ?

Elle attrapa sa baguette et, d'un mouvement fluide, conjura quelques ouvrages qu'elle avait un jour emprunté à Dumbledore.

« Prenez-les, ma chère, vous en aurez plus besoin que moi ! »

Elle soupira. Quel vieux fou !

Elle parcourut les titres du regard.

_ Promenade en Cornouailles, un essai sur le pouvoir des lutins de forêt._

Non, pas vraiment, non.

_Les sorts de désarmements et leur utilisation en milieu hostile_

Non plus...

_Mille façons de séduire une sorcière _

N... Par Merlin ! _Mille façon de séduire une sorcière_ ? Elle vérifia le nom qui figurait sur la première page. Albus Dumbledore. Elle étudie d'un air perplexe l'écriture fine du vieux directeur. Alors comme ça, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait une vie amoureuse ? Elle aurait toujours le temps de vérifier ça plus tard ! En attendant...

_Les mystères de l'esprit – Mythes et réalités_

Ca commençait à devenir intéressant ! Elle chercha le sommaire qu'elle parcourut rapidement du regard. Le sortilège d'Oubliettes ? Aucun intérêt. L'amortentia ? Non plus... Les brumes d'Azkaban ? Elle bondit jusqu'à la page qui était indiquée.

Elle referma le live au bout de quelques heures, découragée. L'auteur tentait d'expliquer de manière précise et scientifique ce qui arrivait aux prisonniers d'Azkaban. La présence des Détraqueurs les forçait en fait à construire une forteresse mentale dans laquelle ils se repliaient instinctivement, pour survivre. Plus le sorcier était puissant, plus les murailles étaient épaisses. Elles permettaient en fait d'isoler le prisonnier du monde réel mais aussi du monde de ses souvenirs, pour éviter que les Détraqueurs ne s'en servent contre lui. Le sorcier était alors prisonnier de son propre cerveau. L'auteur expliquait par ailleurs que, dans le cas – très rare - où le sorcier sortait de prison, il arrivait fréquemment qu'il soit incapable de briser les murailles qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire.

Severus Snape était toujours prisonnier. A l'intérieur de sa propre tête.

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

D'accord. Elle savait de quelle maladie était atteint Severus Snape. Il y avait du progrès !

Problème : elle ignorait totalement comment l'en guérir...

** X**

« S'il vous plaît Minerva, juste pour cette fois !

- Non c'est non Albus. Vous n'aurez pas de bonbon au citron avant d'aller au lit ! Vous êtes un tableau, vous n'avez pas besoin de sucrerie à ce que je sache ! »

Devant l'air déterminé de sa collègue, le directeur tenta une nouvelle approche. Son ton se fit cajoleur, son timbre langoureux.

« Allons Minerva...

- Non Albus ! »

Elle le fusillait du regard, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser avoir une fois de plus.

« Minerva, vous êtes belle quand vous êtes en colère. »

Elle le fixait d'un regard ébahie, il en profita pour passer dans son tableau et lui arracher le paquet de bonbon des mains. Elle fronça les sourcils, consciente de s'être faite encore piéger. Albus Dumbledore évita de justesse le projectile qu'elle venait de lui lancer en riant. Il plongea sa main dans le paquet.

« Vous savez Minerva, quand j'ai dit que vous étiez belle, je le pensais vraiment...

- Et quand je vous ai dit que vous n'aurez pas le moindre bonbon avant d'aller dormir, je le pensais vraiment, dit-elle froidement avant de quitter son cadre. »

Le directeur haussa les épaules et fourra le bonbon dans sa bouche.

Il le recracha aussitôt.

Un bonbon au poivre. C'était un bonbon au poivre.

Sa bouche était en feu, ses yeux piquaient.

« Bien joué, Minerva, bien joué. »

** X**

Hermione s'était endormie sur son grimoire. Encore. Sans trouver la moindre solution.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, cependant, l'atmosphère de sa chambre lui parut différente. Une légère teinte de bleu sur les murs, une lueur froide et tremblante. Elle sortit de son lit. L'étrange lumière venait du mur de gauche, celui qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Mais pas de la fenêtre, non, d'un objet posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

La jeune femme s'approcha, fascinée par les volutes bleutés de la Pensine. Elle n'en avait jamais vue. Le seul qui, à sa connaissance, en possédait une était Albus Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi lui aurait-il envoyé sa Pensine ? Et à quoi jouait-il ?

Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit dérangé du directeur ? Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, pour voir si la Pensine contenait des souvenirs. Elle fut aspirée avant d'avoir pu émettre un cri.

_** X**_

_ Un Severus d'une vingtaine d'années faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur. Il semblait préoccupé. En fait, il avait l'air désespéré. Le vieil homme le regardait pensivement, une étrange flamme dans les yeux. Il se leva brusquement._

_ « Ecoutez, Severus. Vous avez fait des erreurs, comme j'en ai faites moi-même et..._

_ - Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'était elle, c'était Lily, et moi je... Je l'ai tuée ! Parce que j'ai été profondément stupide, parce que j'étais jaloux, parce que je voulais le pouvoir... »_

_ Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. L'homme en noir s'en dégagea d'un geste vi, le visage fou._

_ « Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière, Severus. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à avancer avec ce que vous avez fait, à vous rattraper comme vous le pouvez. Ne restez pas accrochés à vos souvenirs, ils ne font que vous entrainer au fond de l'eau... »_

_ L'image se brouilla. Le bureau du directeur disparut. Hermione se retrouva alors face au portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci menait une discussion plus qu'animé avec le tableau d'une Minerva McGonagall enragée._

_ « Ecoutez Albus, vous ne pourriez pas admettre que vous avez eu tort ? Les gens normaux se trompent, parfois, ne venez pas de dire que vous ne vous êtes jamais trompé, espèce de vieille bourrique ! »_

_ Le visage du vieil homme se crispa._

_ « J'ai commis deux erreurs dans ma vie, Minerva. La première vous concerne et je vous en parlerai en temps et lieu. La seconde... Concerne Severus. Je... »_

_ Le vieil homme baissa la tête._

_ « Je suis responsable de l'état dans lequel il est actuellement, Minerva. C'est moi qui l'ai formé, c'est moi qui l'ai coupé de ses souvenirs ou plutôt du ressentiment lié à se souvenirs. Je lui ai appris à vivre détaché de son passé, parce que je pensais que ce passé ne pourrait lui permettre d'avancer sur la voie que je lui avais tracé. »_

_ Le vieux directeur se fit amer._

_ « J'avais tort. »_

_ Il regardait dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées._

_ « Albus ? »_

_ La voix de la directrice s'était faite plus douce. Le vieil homme secoua la tête et plongea son regard triste dans celui de sa collègue._

_ « Nous sommes la somme de nos souvenirs, Minerva. »_

_ La scène se brouilla de nouveau et tout disparut dans un brouillard blanc. _

_** X**_

La jeune femme était allongée sur le sol, le souffle court. « Nous sommes la somme de nos souvenirs. » Les paroles de Dumbledore raisonnaient indéfiniment sous son crâne. « Nous sommes la somme de nos souvenirs. » C'était donc Dumbledore qui avait appris à Severus à se couper de tout souvenir capable de lui causer du tort ? Et s'il cherchait à réparer sa faute ? Il lui avait envoyé une Pensine. Une Pensine. Une boîte à souvenirs.

Elle ferma les yeux et le visage rieur du vieux directeur lui apparut. Elle pouvait presque entendre sa voix, encore un effort et...

« J'y suis ! »

Sa voix raisonna dans le silence de sa chambre à coucher. Elle s'empara de la Pensine et s'assit sur son lit. Fermant les yeux, elle posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et, murmurant la formule, se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Le premier filament fit son apparition, sitôt suivit d'une second, puis d'un troisième. Bientôt, tous les volutes tournoyèrent dans la Pensine.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, soupira, satisfaite. Elle réduisit l'artefact d'un coup de baguette, s'empara de son manteau et dévala les escaliers en courant, traversant le salon vide... Elle avait quelqu'un à sauver !

** X**

Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle était partie depuis plusieurs jours, et il était toujours au même endroit. Elle s'approcha, vérifia ses fonctions vitales. Il était vivant. Comment, elle l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas du se nourrir depuis qu'il était sorti de prison.

« Mais son esprit n'est plus là, il est ailleurs. Dans une autre dimension. Le temps ne passe pas de la même façon, se morigéna-t-elle en se mettant à l'oeuvre. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Ou plutôt voulut le porter jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'effondra bien avant, sur le tapis.

« Tant pis, ça ira bien ! J'espère seulement que je ne t'ai pas fait mal, chéri, ajouta-t-elle, un brin d'ironie dans la voix. »

Elle sortit de sa poche la Pensine miniaturisée et entama le processus. Elle fit apparaître un pendentif en cristal. Elle avait lu quelque part qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir un objet afin de canaliser le flux des souvenirs. D'une voix assurée, elle chantonna le sortilège destiné à permettre l'imprégnation des souvenirs. Elle plongea alors le pendentif dans la Pensine.

Une explosion de lumière plus tard et elle sortit le collier. Le pendentif brillait, à présent. De toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, une pour chaque souvenir. A l'intérieur, il paraissait presque vivant, il était mouvance. Hermione soupira devant la beauté de l'objet. Devant leur beauté. Elle se tourna alors vers le maître de potions.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la meilleure manière de lui faire absorber les souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans la Pensine alors qu'il était inconscient. Elle s'était alors souvenue de ses cours de divination. Ceux qu'elle avait arrêtés après la troisième année. L'image de la boule de cristal du professeur Trelawney s'était imposée à elle. Elle avait décidé d'essayer.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme inanimé et posa ses mains sur son torse. La jeune femme déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, de sorte que le pendentif soit en contact avec sa peau, et attacha celui-ci autour du cou de son amant.

Le bijou entra en contact avec l'épiderme de l'homme et commença à briller. A pas de loups, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, laissant le pouvoir des souvenirs faire son effet...

** X**

Autour de lui tout était gris.

Il flottait, entouré de gris.

Ses sens étaient endormis. A quoi bon, en effet, les éveiller puisque le gris n'avait ni goût ni couleur, pas même la plus petite odeur ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité dans cet endroit, loin de tout.

Son nom ?

Son âge ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il sentit soudain un objet inconnu chatouiller les limites de son existence.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il vit. Vraiment.

Il vit et la couleur le submergea, et il suivit la vague de sensations qui provenait de sa poitrine.

Severus Snape.

Je suis Severus Snape.

** X**

**Les choses s'arrangent un peu pour Severus et Hermione, mais il reste encore quelques chapitres ! J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé celui-ci ! J'en suis plutôt contente, même s'il y a quelques éléments dont je suis un peu déçue... **

**Bref bref ! **

**Alors...**

**Review ?**


	12. Nuits blanches

**Titre : **La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Rating : **M

**Note d'auteure : **Encore un chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ennuyant pour vous ! Je suis désolée si le chapitre précédent n'a pas plu à tout le monde : dans ma tête, c'était clair, mais sur le papier c'est vrai que ça peut faire un peut bizarre voire invraisemblable ^^ En tout cas, on s'approche de la fin, les enfants, donc vous n'aurez plus à me supporter bien longtemps ! Après celui-là, plus qu'un chapitre et puis l'épilogue. Ca fait un peu bizarre mais enfin c'est la vie ! Et puis je suis impatiente de finir (enfin !) ce projet, parce que même s'il me tient à coeur ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup... a part ça, et ben on est le le 22 décembre et dans trois jours c'est noël ! Mouhahahaha ! Bref : j'éteins le mode « je raconte ma life » et je branche le mode « histoire » ! Enjoy !

** X**

**Nuits blanches**

** X**

Autour de lui, le brouillard. Un brouillard âcre, épais, acide, comme si ses propres pensées tentaient de lui interdire l'accès à cette partie de son cerveau. Il combattit le brouillard. Il avait vu les couleurs, il refusait de retourner au gris.

Severus Snape.

Je suis Severus Snape.

Il buta contre un obstacle. Tâtonnant dans la brume, il reconnut l'objet. Une porte. On lui offrait une chance de sortie. Oui ! Il saisit hâtivement la poignée. Fermée.

Severus Snape.

Je suis Severus Snape.

Il força un peu. La porte céda. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux en quittant le brouillard.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, il était toujours seul. Il se tenait sur une île minuscule, perdue dans un océan de grisaille. Invraisemblable, oui, mais on était dans sa tête. Devant lui, un arbre. Le tronc de l'arbre paraissait mort, comme éteint, mais le feuillage répandait une lumière vive, il pulsait comme un coeur. Vivant. L'homme s'approcha. Au bout de chaque branche, un fruit. Chacun de ces fruits paraissait différent des autres, différences infimes mais visibles à l'oeil nu. Une variation de teinte, d'éclat. De goût, peut-être ?

Curieux, il se saisit du premier fruit qu'il trouva. Il l'approcha de ses lèvres, prudence et impatience. Sa langue caressa le fruit, puis il le mordit à pleines dents. Délicieusement sucré, un arrière goût de miel. Il le dévora. Il allait s'emparer d'un second fruit lorsque le premier souvenir le frappa de plein fouet. Il vacilla.

Severus Snape.

Je suis Severus Snape.

Il s'évanouit.

** X**

_Poudlard vu par les yeux d'une petite fille. Poudlard découvert, Poudlard admiré, Poudlard désiré. _

_ Hermione Granger prend le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Elle rencontre Harry, elle rencontre Ron. Ces noms raisonnent à ses oreilles. _

_ Hermione Granger traverse le lac noir dans une barque fragile. Elle tremble._

_ Hermione Granger attend impatiemment l'arrivée de la directrice adjointe. Minerva McGonagall. Elle a déjà entendu parler d'elle. Elle a un peu peur, quand même._

_ Hermione Granger entre dans la Grande Salle. Enfin. Elle s'émerveille devant le plafond magique. Il sourit intérieurement devant cette réaction tout enfantine._

_ Hermione Granger, du haut de sa petite taille, s'avance vers l'estrade qui supporte la table des professeurs. Elle voit d'abord le Choixpeau magique, vieux galurin tout rapiécé. Elle sait qu'il choisira bien, elle lui fait confiance. Puis elle le voit, lui. _

_ Severus Snape. Le bâtard graisseux, le maître des cachots. L'homme en noir, la chauve-souris, le maître des potions de Poudlard. Craint de tous, aimé d'une seule._

_ Aimé d'une seule. _

_** X**_

L'homme en noir reprit conscience. Il tenta de se mettre debout, constata qu'il demeurait un peu étourdi. Il porta une main à son front. Sa tête tournait. Il s'aida de l'arbre pour se redresser. Ca avait été tellement intense, tellement réel. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui était-elle ? Qui était-il ?

Sa main se dirigea d'elle-même vers un autre fruit. Il mordit dedans. Un goût légèrement amer, teinté d'une once de mélancolie. Il tomba de nouveau.

_** X**_

_ Une pièce sombre, froide. Les cachots de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. _

_ Une voix tout à la fois glaciale et veloutée._

_ « Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »_

_ Une main levée, qui tente d'atteindre le plafond, une petite silhouette aux cheveux touffus qui regard l'homme aux cheveux noirs et graisseux._

_ Déception. _

_ Admiration._

_ Qui est-elle ?_

_ « Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. »_

_ Hermione ? _

_ Ce prénom lui chatouille la mémoire._

_** X**_

Il ouvrit les yeux, moins désorienté que la première fois. Le ciel lui parut plus clair, l'horizon plus proche. Même l'île où il se trouve paraissait plus grande.

Nouveau geste machinal, nouvelle bouchée, plus assurée.

Douceur, tristesse, compassion.

Que de bons sentiments (*) !

_** X**_

_ Une nuit sur la tour d'Astronomie. Deux silhouettes appuyées contre la balustrade. Une discussion animée. _

_ « Il ne se passe pas une seule nuits sans que ces souvenirs ne me rongent. Les erreurs que j'ai commises, les choix que j'ai fait... Un choix affecte toute une vie, miss Granger, et j'ai fait des choix... terribles. Les souvenirs liés à ce choix sont terribles, eux aussi. Et pourtant, je m'en nourris puisqu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir me maintenir en vie..._

_ - Et l'espérance ? »_

_ Espérance._

_ Ce mot semble doux à ses oreilles._

_ Plus douce encore l'étreinte, la joue de la jeune fille. _

_ Son coeur bondit._

_ Hermione Granger. _

_ Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir ses yeux. _

_ Comment sont-ils ?_

_** X**_

La main bondit de nouveau, s'empara d'un nouveau fruit.

Le goût âcre le prit à la gorge.

** X**

_ Soleil noir. _

_ Larmes, tristesse._

_ Le roi est mort._

_ Albus Dumbledore est tombé._

_ Tué de sa main._

_ Il vomit._

_ Elle est là, aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Les yeux verts. Il se souvient de ces yeux. Pourquoi ? Elle pleure. Il ne peut distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, ses yeux à elle. _

_ Le garçon la berce doucement. Une vague de jalousie le prend au coeur._

_ Jalousie ? C'est quoi la jalousie ? _

_ Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Au loin, le cri du phénix retentit. Il a envie de pleurer. _

_** X**_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Prit le temps d'inspirer. Comment appeler ces choses ? Il était bouleversé. Avant de tendre de nouveau la main, il eut le temps de distinguer un minuscule rayon de lumière à travers les nuages gris.

_** X**_

_ Le fruit avait été d'une douceur surprenante après les images précédentes. Il soupira tandis qu'un nouveau décor émergeait de la brume._

_ Une salle de bal, la grande Salle de Poudlard décorée pour l'occasion._

_ Des couples enlacés dansant sur une musique douce._

_ Au centre de la pièce, deux silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Un homme en noir, une jeune fille en fleur. Ils paraissent heureux. _

_ Il les suit lorsqu'ils quittent la salle, après la dernière danse, et lorsqu'elle embrasse l'homme en noir sur la joue, il touche sa peau pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas rêvé._

_ Promesse._

_ Sa vision se brouille. Confusion._

_ Il est au milieu d'une bataille._

_ Les sorts fusent dans tous les sens._

_ Il la cherche des yeux, il est sûr qu'elle est là. Il la trouve, combattant une jeune fille aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il la voit s'élancer au secours de l'homme noir, aux prises avec deux combattants vêtus de longues robes. Il a envie de hurler lorsqu'elle se jette entre le rayon lumineux et l'homme._

_ Pourquoi ? _

_** X**_

Yeux ouverts, vision trouble. Toujours la même chanson. Il se releva d'un bon, sans se soucier de son soudain déséquilibre. Il croqua le nouveau fruit avec hargne. Est-elle encore en vie ?

_** X**_

_ Il est rassuré lorsqu'il la voit, allongé sur un lit, dans une pièce blanche, d'un blanc aveuglant. L'homme noir est assis à ses côtés, il la veille. _

_ Soulagement. _

_ L'homme noir regarde autour de lui et se penche, embrasse légèrement les lèvres de la jeune femme._

_ Il effleure ses propres lèvres. _

_ Brouillard._

_ Salle de bal, le temps est à la fête. Ils ont gagné. IL est mort._

_ Couleurs, musique, joie._

_ Il a presque envie de sourire._

_ Il manque juste une chose._

_ Il la voit._

_ Il sourit._

_ Elle porte une robe blanche, un blanc mouvant. Elle sourit à l'homme en noir, elle danse. Elle fuit dans le parc. Il la suit. _

_ Elle embrasse l'homme en noir, il lui répond. _

_ Il sens ses joues s'enflammer sous la puissance de ce qu'ils ressentent tous les deux._

_ Il l'entraîne dans le château, jusque dans les cachots._

_ Il l'entraîne dans son repère, dans son lit._

_ Il l'embrasse, la caresse, l'enlace. _

_ Il s'allonge tout contre elle et, enfin, il voit ses yeux, chauds, amoureux._

_ Bruns._

_Explosion de lumière, il tombe._

** X**

« Hermione ! »

Le souffle court, il tenta de se redresser. En vain. Peu à peu, sa vision se fit plus nette. Il était dans sa chambre, impasse du Tisseur. Allongé sur le tapis, précisément. Que faisait-il ici ? Hermione l'attendait dans sa chambre, au château, et il devait voir la directrice pour...

Sa situation le frappa de plein fouet. Ce qui n'était qu'un rêve deux minutes plus tôt lui apparut comme une évidence. Son arrivée dans le bureau de Minerva, l'enfer vécu dans la prison d'Azkaban, le gris, tout ce gris et la couleur, enfin.

Il porta sa main à sa poitrine et fut surpris de rencontrer un objet doux. Glissant une main derrière son cou, il détacha le pendentif. Celui-ci brillait toujours autant, tourbillon de lumière, de couleurs, de souvenirs. C'était de la belle magie. Hermione n'aurait pas fait mieux. Her...

« Hermione ! »

Il tenta de se redresser une nouvelle fois. Sa tête lui tournait. Encore un effort et il serait sur ses jambes. Il vacilla mais tint bon. S'aidant des meubles, du mur, il parvint jusqu'à la porte. L'homme en noir sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique. Il hésita, secoua la tête.

« J'arrive. »

Il transplana.

** X**

« Severus ! Tu es fou, tu aurais pu te tuer ! Tu as tranplané dans ton état ? Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu as une mine épouvantable, ma parole ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé étendu sur son tapis, quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle hésitait à retourner le voir, consciente de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour lui. C'était son rôle de sortir de sa propre prison. Elle était heureuse qu'il y soit parvenu.

Il était arrivé entier devant la maison des parents d'Hermione. Ceux-ci étant toujours en Australie, c'était elle qui était venue lui ouvrir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle saute de joie. Elle était présentement occupée à l'ausculter sous toutes les coutures, à prendre sa température, sa tension et enchaînait les questions sans intérêt.

Il l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres lui avaient tant manqué ! De surprise, elle devint passionnée, comme si elle mettait toute sa tristesse, toute sa rage, toute sa rancoeur et tout son soulagement dans un seul baiser. Lui lui offrait la grisaille de son coeur et la couleur de ses souvenirs.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Hermione. »

D'un geste, elle l'invita à entrer. Elle souriait. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Pendant quelques instants, aucun d'eux ne parla, ils savouraient la présence de l'autre, cette simple présence qui rassure et détend.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot murmuré de sa part valait plus qu'une médaille, plus qu'un trésor. Elle n'osa pas lui répondre de peur de le faire fuir. Elle se contenta de le serrer plus fort.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, Severus. Mais je n'aurais jamais réussi à te sortir de là sans aide. Si le directeur n'avait pas été là... »

Le maître des potions se leva d'un bond.

« Minerva ! »

Il s'empara de sa cape. Hermione posa une main sur son bras, comme pour le retenir. Sa voix trembla.

« Severus, je... »

Elle le regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je suis désolée, finit-elle en baissant la tête. »

Il s'effondra sur le canapé et ses larmes commencèrent à couler, perles silencieuses rendant hommage à Minerva McGonagall.

« Je pense qu'elle est plus heureuse là où elle est maintenant. Et puis ça fait du bien à Dumbledore... »

Elle souriait à travers ses larmes. Il la serra contre lui.

« Je suis heureux d'être revenu, Hermione. »

** X**

« Minerva, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

- Albus ! Vous êtes fou ! Ce n'est pas en me demandant en mariage que vous obtiendrez des bonbons au citron !

- Mais vous m'aviez promis que si je réussissais à ramener Severus d'entre les morts-vivants, vous m'accorderiez votre main.

- J'ai dit ça ? Vous aviez du me faire boire. Et puis dans tous les cas, vous n'avez pas ramené Severus. Miss Granger l'a fait.

- Oui, mais je l'ai quand même bien aidée... »

Le ton du directeur se fit suppliant.

« Minerva, s'il vous plaît. Voulez-vous devenir ma femme ? Je vous pose cette question en toute honnêteté. De toute façon, depuis le temps que nous vivons ensemble, ça ne sera qu'une officialisation de notre relation, comme ça nous pourrons nous afficher aux yeux de tous !

- Mais il n'y a rien à afficher, Albus ! Tenez, prenez votre bonbon au citron et on n'en parle plus. »

Le directeur s'empara du bonbon et le jeta hors du cadre. Solennellement, il se mit alors à genoux.

« Minerva, je jure devant vous que je ne mangerais plus aucun bonbon au citron jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de devenir ma femme. Alors n'attendez pas trop longtemps, sinon vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ! Je vous aime, Minerva, je vous ai toujours aimé et j'ai toujours tout fait pour vous le montrer sans vous le dire. Mais voilà, vous êtes aussi douée avec les sentiments qu'avec un Botruc à poils longs. C'est comme ça que je vous aime mais là, aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin le courage de vous le dire en face. La mort ne nous sépare plus, elle ne nous séparera jamais alors je vous le demande, Minerva McGonagall, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

- Albus, je...

- Je savais que vous diriez oui ! »

Le vieux directeur quitta son cadre, revint avec le bonbon au citron qu'il avala avant de rejoindre le professeur de métamorphose.

« Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais profiter de mon dû. »

Il l'embrassa.

** X**

« Une seconde dans cet endroit, c'était une éternité. Et plus j'y restais, plus j'y étais prisonnier, plus je m'enfonçais dans le brouillard. C'était gris. Comme si toute la couleur du monde avait été avalé par le gouffre du désespoir. La seule chose qui m'a tenue en vie, c'est toi. Tes yeux. »

Il lui caressa la joue. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit d'Hermione, étroitement enlacés. Ils parlaient depuis des heures, des jours, des nuits. Ou plutôt : il parlait, elle l'écoutait. Il lui racontait Azkaban, la découverte de l'arbre à souvenirs, il lui racontait l'absence de sentiments, il lui racontait ses yeux, sa perception du monde. Elle interrompit un instant de silence.

« Severus, arrête-moi si tu n'es pas d'accord. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Je... Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, il y a encore trop à reconstruire. Les examens ont été annulés, ils ont validé mes Aspics à partir de mon dossier scolaire. Définitivement, tu n'es plus mon professeur et j'aurais aimé qu'on... Qu'on soit vraiment ensemble. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de vivre, avec personne d'autre. Tu peux penser que c'est un peu trop tôt mais c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est...

- Hermione. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il tremblait. Elle lui caressa la joue tout en lui souriant.

« Ca veut dire que...

- Oui. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

C'était le début des jours heureux.

** X**

(*) spéciale dédicace à mon professeur de littérature

« _On ne fait pas de bonne littérature avec de bons sentiments, A. Gide »_

Mais... Mais... C'est quoi un bon sentiment ?

**Snif. Bientôt fini...**

**J'espère que c'est toujours lisable ^^**

**Alors alors...**

**Review ?**


	13. Passion pourpre

**Titre : **La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. » SS/HG

**Rating : **M

**Note d'auteure : **Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, fin heureuse et tutti quanti. Le Prince Severus (ah ah, le jeu de mot... ^^) et sa belle, la fin de l'histoire. J'espère en tout cas que vous allez aimer ce chapitre... Il n'est pas très très long, mais bon, vous me pardonnez ? Joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde à part ça ! Profitez bien du chocolat, mais pas trop quand même ^^ et un conseil aussi : allez voir le Hobbit au cinéma, si vous n'y avez pas été : y'a pas Severus mais la musique est magique et que dire des paysages ! Bref bref, allez, on arrête de raconter sa vie ! Enjoy !

** X**

**Passion pourpre**

** X**

Le mariage fut somptueux. Tout le gratin du monde magique avait été invité. Le ministre était venu, de même que le Sauveur du monde Sorcier. Personne ne voulait rater ça. Il avait été décidé que la cérémonie se déroulerait dans le parc du château, et le repas de noces dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. C'était une grande première dans l'histoire du monde sorcier, mais pour qui sinon pour eux ?

Les couturières avaient travaillé sur la robe pendant plus d'une semaine. C'était la première fois qu'un tel challenge leur était demandé. Il s'agissait de créer la robe et de l'insérer dans la toile : une véritable prouesse technique, mais le résultat était à la hauteur des attentes des mariés. Le tissu étincelait de mille feux, il coulait comme de l'eau et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi belle.

Le temps était au beau fixe, comme si le soleil lui-même avait décidé d'offrir un présent aux mariés en ce printemps précoce. Les arbres bruissaient doucement, et Hermione Granger était désespérément heureuse. Elle tenait la main de celui qu'elle aimait, ses amis étaient auprès d'elle et Voldemort lui-même ne pourrait gâcher la fête puisqu'il avait été vaincu. Définitivement.

Elle sourit à Ron. Il détourna le regard presque aussitôt. Evidemment. Monsieur avait encore du mal à digérer l'annonce qu'elle avait faite la semaine précédente. Elle allait s'installer avec Severus.

** X**

« Tu vas quoi ? »

Elle soupira. Elle serra la main de l'homme un peu plus fort. Celui-ci lui lança un regard en coin. Certes, elle n'avait peut-être pas choisi le bon moment pour annoncer sa liaison avec le professeur le plus détesté de l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais enfin, à chaque fois qu'elle était invitée chez les Weasley, c'était la même chose ! Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, même Tonks et le professeur Maugrey, tous n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : la marier à Ron. A chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, elle sentait Severus se crisper à côté d'elle. A chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, elle avait envie de crier son amour pour lui. A chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, elle souriait et demandait le sel à son voisin le plus proche.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Ils étaient tous là, tous les membres de l'ordre, elle ne pouvait laisser passer l'occasion. Sans consulter Severus, elle se leva et frappa dans ses mains.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, tous... »

Ils la regardèrent tous, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne l'auraient plus dans quelques minutes, se dit-elle en riant d'avance à l'air stupéfait qu'ils afficheraient dans quelques instants.

« Vas-y Hermione, on t'écoute ! Déclara Ron avec un peu trop d'impatience.

- Bon, ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas pas vous faire plaisir mais ça fait trop longtemps que je me tais – qu'on se tait alors... »

Elle sentait la main de Severus dans son dos, comme une bouée qui la maintenait à flot.

« Je vais m'installer avec Severus. »

Le silence qui s'installa pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent son annonce avait tout du calme avant la tempête. Elle se rassit. Ron bondit de sa chaise.

« Tu vas quoi ? »

Evidemment. Ca ne pouvait être que lui.

« Mione, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu vas t'installer avec le bâtard graisseux ? Il t'a mis sous impérium ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Hermione, est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais ? On sort tout juste d'une guerre, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé ton équilibre, tu devrais réfléchir...

- Miss Granger, c'est stupide. Terriblement stupide. Vigilance constante, bon sang ! Vos actions manquent cruellement de prudence ! »

Ils parlaient tous en même temps, Ron, Molly, Maugrey... Leurs paroles se mélangeaient à ses oreilles. Seul Harry ne disait rien. Elle lui en fut reconnaissant. Il sourit même à Severus pour lui signifier son appui. Evidemment. Il était déjà au courant ! Elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, mais ils étaient tous deux prêts à faire quelques efforts. Pour elle.

« Ca suffit. »

La voix de Severus avait tonné. Debout à côté d'elle, dans ses longues robes noires, il ressemblait au professeur Snape qu'ils avaient toujours connu, froid, sarcastique, cruel. Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je suis le premier à considérer que le choix d'Hermione est absurde. J'ai déjà essayé de l'éloigner de moi, mais elle est revenue et elle m'a sauvé la vie. Vous êtes ses amis. Vous la connaissez. Vous savez qu'elle ne prend jamais une décision sans avoir pesé mille fois le pour et le contre. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à m'apprécier, mais vous devez au moins respecter Hermione. »

Ils étaient tous muets, à présent, figés dans leur colère. Harry souriait. Il frappa dans ses mains.

« Bravo ! Félicitations à tous les deux ! »

Sa réaction était tellement décalée qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivie de près par Harry et par Severus. Ceux qui ignoraient encore que le maître des cachots savait sourire tombèrent des nues. Le spectacle que les trois sorciers offraient fit naître quelques éclats de rire parmi les présents et, bientôt, ils riaient tous.

Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et la frappa légèrement sur le bras.

« Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Mais tu aurais pu me le dire quand même !

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, tu as mis tant d'empressement à le sortir d'Azkaban... C'est pas ça qui doit se passer dans les contes moldus ? »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Si, mais normalement c'est le prince qui doit sortir sa belle d'un donjon, pas l'inverse... »

La jeune Weasley haussa les épaules.

« Bof, de toute façon tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. Et puis moi je t'imagine très bien en armure, attaquant un dragon. Par contre, j'ai un peu plus de mal à visualiser le professeur Snape avec une perruque blonde, dans une robe de chambre en velours...

- C'est du satin, miss Weasley. Du velours ? Beaucoup trop gryffondore... »

La jeune fille sursauta. Severus se tenait derrière elle et Hermione se retenait de rire. Harry s'approcha du petit groupe.

« J'espère que vous me revaudrez ça, Snape, je viens de vous éviter un séjour dans le lac Noir. Ron projetait de vous prendre un rendez-vous avec le calmar géant... Ravi pour vous deux, à part ça ! Par contre, je vérifie juste... »

Il agita sa baguette devant la figure d'Hermione.

« Nan, pas d'impérium... Par contre tu crois que je pourrais te prélever un tube de sang ? Pour être sûr que tu n'es pas sous l'emprise d'une potions ? Je suis certain qu'il en connaît des tas, tu sais...

- Harry James Potter ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire tout de suite si tu ne veux pas être transformé en fouine, comme ton bon copain Draco Malefoy... »

Le Survivant battit en retraite. C'est vrai quoi, même Voldemort paraissait moins effrayant qu'une Hermione en colère. Severus, quant à lui, paraissait un peu ébahi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, c'est pour montrer qu'ils s'apprécient... »

La plus jeune des Weasley était tout sourire.

« Je vais aller m'occuper de Harry. Je vous confie Hermione ? »

Sur un clin d'oeil, elle partit. Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras et respira le parfum de ses cheveux. Il soupira. Elle voulait vraiment vivre avec lui. Avec le bâtard des cachots. Alors qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec Ronald, entourée de l'amour des Weasley, sans avoir à affronter les regards blessés et dégoutés de la communauté sorcière. Son coeur se serra. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Hermione l'embrassa légèrement.

« Les autres, je m'en fiche. Ceux auxquels je tiens vraiment, ils comprendront. Sinon... Ils m'oublieront. Tu es celui qui compte, Severus Snape. Tu n'es plus la chauve-souris des cachots, tu es l'homme que j'aime, le héros de guerre, celui que j'ai libéré d'un dragon...

- D'un dragon ?

- Peu importe... »

Elle l'embrassa.

** X**

La fête battait son plein dans la Grande Salle. La cérémonie s'était terminée quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient prononcé leurs voeux devant l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Un mariage sans précédent, qu'ils avaient dit. Le soleil s'était couché, à présent, et la plupart des sorciers commençaient à être bien imbibés. Certains couples valsaient sur la piste de danse, les autres invités discutaient de tout et de rien.

Les mariés étaient radieux. Le sorcier prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

« Maintenant, Minerva, plus besoin de faire tableau à part ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil évocateur tandis que la sorcière rougissait.

« Albus, voyons, roucoula-t-elle. »

Retrouvant son sérieux, le vieux mage pointa du doigt un autre couple, un peu à l'écart. Ils valsaient sur le bord de la piste, en dehors du monde. L'homme semblait profondément heureux, respirant à plein nez le parfum de celle qu'il aimait.

« Tu crois que nous aurons droit à un autre mariage à Poudlard d'ici peu, Albus ? Je suis tellement contente de voir Severus enfin heureux...

- Je ne sais pas si Severus va trouver son bonheur dans le mariage. Ou pas tout de suite, du moins. L'annonce de leur relation est encore trop fraîche, elle n'a pas été digérée par tous... Je pense que le jeune Ronald... Oh, quand on parle du loup... »

Ron Weasley se dirigeait en titubant vers le couple enlacé. Il fut heureusement intercepté par Luna Lovegood, qui l'entraîna sur la piste. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, qui semblèrenet calmer le jeune homme. Severus et Hermione, indifférents, tournoyaient toujours au rythme de la musique. Ils se séparèrent, se sourirent et le sorcier entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite en riant.

Albus Dumbledore souriait, lui aussi. La directrice posa une main légère sur son épaule, puis sur sa joue. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Tu crois que nous aussi, on peut s'éclipser discrètement maintenant ? »

Ses yeux brillaient. Il sourit en la prenant par la main.

« Après vous, ma chère. »

Ils disparurent à leur tour.

** X**

Hermione et Severus réapparurent dans la campagne, bien loin de la fête qui battait son plein, bien loin des regards hostiles et des jugements rapides de la communauté sorcière. Ils avaient hésité à se présenter ensemble au mariage d'Albus et de Minerva, mais le vieux directeur les avaient tant supplié... Il les avait même menacé d'une auto-intoxication au citron...

Les deux amants avaient néanmoins saisi la première occasion pour s'éclipser en douce. Ils laissaient derrière eux le monde sorcier et ses coutumes, ils laissaient derrière eux Ronald Wweasley et son ressentiment, ils laissaient le château et les festivités. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux.

« Et bien, Miss Granger, après vous... »

Il s'inclina de manière grotesque. Elle rit doucement. Ils se tenaient devant un vieux manoir qui semblait avoir vu plusieurs siècles. Severus l'avait déjà amenée en ces lieux quelques jours auparavant. Dans le manoir de la famille Prince. En Cornouailles. Elle était immédiatement tombée sous le charme de cette vieille bâtisse au caractère bien trempé, aux couloirs étranges et aux chambres multiples. Bien sûr, il y avait du travail à fournir pour la rendre habitable, elle avait déjà connu des jours meilleurs, mais elle leur ressemblait. Indubitablement. Oui, c'est ici que je veux vivre, Severus. Avec toi, se dit-elle en souriant.

« Hermione, nous avons du travail... »

Il avait chuchoté ces mots au creux de son oreille. Elle frissonna. Ce fut le tour du maître de potions d'éclater de rire. Ah ce rire ! Chaud et onctueux, promesse de plaisir.

« Mais tu préfères peut-être que l'on s'adonne à d'autres... activités ? »

Ton suggestif.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme avec possessivité et commença à embrasser son cou. Elle soupira. L'une de ses mains prit possession de sa poitrine tandis que la seconde la serrait plus contre lui.

« Severus, nous pourrions au moins aller à l'intérieur, parvint-elle à dire entre deux gémissements.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a personne ici. Juste nous et nos souvenirs... »

Il la plaqua contre lui, dévorant toujours son cou de multiples baisers. A l'aveuglette, il la fit avancer vers le manoir, sans cesser de caresser son corps.

« Mais si vous y tenez, vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Dame ! »

D'un coup de hanche, il referma la porte du manoir sur leur intimité. Ils se caressaient, découvrant une fois encore le corps de l'autre, dans le noir. Ils renoncèrent rapidement à se rendre à l'étage. Les caresses se faisaient plus précises, plus appuyés, plus insistantes. Severus gémit lorsque la jeune femme effleura sa virilité à travers le tissu de sa robe de soirée. Il lui ôta son haut avant d'arriver au canapé, sur laquelle il l'allongea doucement. Il embrassa sa poitrine avec ferveur, caressant ses seins et les deux amants se perdirent dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

** X**

Bleu, jaune, rouge, vert.

Ocre, orange, parme.

Blanc, noir.

Pas de gris.

Une couleur par souvenir. Un souvenir par pièce.

Elle frotta le vieux T-Shirt qu'elle portait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur entreprise de peinture. Elle devait ressembler à un sapin de noël avec toutes ces couleurs. Et lui ? Pas beaucoup mieux, se dit-elle en souriant. Il venait tout juste d'apparaître à la porte. Il était vêtu de vieux vêtements, T-Shirt et pantalon initialement noirs, mais ceux-ci étaient généreusement recouverts de tâches de peinture diverses et variées.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se nicha dans ses bras. Elle se recula ensuite pour admirer son oeuvre.

« Ah, voilà ! Il me semblait que ça manquait de jaune, tout ça ! »

Une énorme tâche couleur tournesol s'étalait sur la poitrine du Serpentard.

« Hum, très Poufsouffle, ça, Monsieur Snape. Vous êtes sûr que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé de maison ? Poufsouffle refoulé, c'est ça ? Vous voulez m'en parler ? Je suis sûr que c'est le résultat d'un très profond traumatisme enfantin... Vous avez toujours aimé le jaune, c'est ça ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard furieux, avec l'allure d'un prédateur.

« Ah oui, miss Granger ? C'est comme ça ? Ca ne vous suffit pas d'avoir obligé un Prince à repeindre la maison de ses ancêtres pour les beaux yeux d'une dame, il faut aussi que vous insinuiez qu'il n'est pas un vrai Serpentard ? Ca, vous allez me le payer... »

Il la jeta par terre et commença à la chatouiller. Elle le supplia en riant.

« Arrête, Severus, s'il te plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi, mais arrête, je t'en prie ! »

Il s'arrêta subitement, l'air intéressé.

« N'importe quoi ? C'est vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Même peindre la chambre à coucher en vert, si c'est ce que tu veux... »

Il se frotta le menton.

« Hum, intéressant, mais je pensais plutôt à une autre sorte de tribut. Hermione Granger... »

Il se redressa et la força à en faire de même.

« Nous avons vécu une drôle d'histoire tous les deux, et je suis toujours étonné quand je me réveille le matin de voir que tu es encore là... Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j'ai. Alors voilà, tu as eu la folie de rester, je ne te laisserai pas partir... Hermione Granger...

** X**

« Albus, vous pensez que je devrais la demander en mariage ? »

Le vieil homme se frotta doucement la barbe. Il considérait Severus comme son fils, il était normal qu'il le conseille dans ce domaine-là aussi.

« Tu l'aime, Severus ? Alors ne gâche pas ta chance. Elle t'aime ?

- Je crois...

- Elle t'aime, mon petit, n'en doute pas. Elle a affronté ses amis, les conventions sorcières pour toi. Elle t'a sorti d'Azkaban. Elle a agit comme un chevalier moldu l'aurait fait. N'hésite pas, mon garçon. Que veux-tu vraiment ?

- Je veux vivre avec elle, Albus. Jusqu'à la fin. Mais j'ai peur pour elle... »

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Alors épouse-la, Severus, si c'est ce que tu veux. Et n'oublie pas de nous inviter au mariage ! eut-il le temps de crier avant que Severus ne quitte précipitamment le bureau directorial.

« Ah ces jeunes, soupira-t-il avant de se retourner vers Minerva. Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui... »

** X**

« … Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

La jeune femme rougit, baissa les yeux. Il saisit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Hermione, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, je sais que le regard des autres est difficile à affronter et... »

Il sentait son coeur se serrer à cette idée. La réponse de la jeune fille, doucement murmurée dans le creux de son oreille, le fit frémir.

« Oui. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Elle riait, il riait. Dehors, le soleil était au zénith. Il la lâcha finalement, la dévorant toujours du regard. Il lui tendit un pinceau tout en faisant la révérence.

« Eh bien, madame Snape, nous avons du travail, non ? »

Il trempa son propre pinceau dans un pot de peinture.

Pourpre.

** X**

**Bon ben voilà, c'est fini. Ne manque que l'épilogue (déjà écrit ) et c'est la fin de cette aventure ! **

** Severus est légèrement OOC, peut-etre, mais je le trouvais mignon en mode « amoureux transi ». C'est sûr qu'il ressemble moins au bâtard des cachots, mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas, non ?**

**A part ça, je viens de vérifier, et cette histoire fait presque 100 pages Word, content Gaetan ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas...**

**Review ?**


	14. Epilogue

**Titre : **La couleur des souvenirs

**Résumé : **« Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire auparavant. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'étais bien trop occupée à la vivre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je suis seule. Parce que je ne vis plus rien. Parce que je veux les revoir une dernière fois, ces instants avec lesquels j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vieillesse. Parce que je veux boire, encore, les couleurs qui composent le tableau de ma vie. »

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages d'une autre...

**Rating : **M

**Note d'auteure : **Et voici l'épilogue qui vient clore cette aventure. Epilogue que, je le précise, j'avais en fait écrit en premier. Ne cherchez pas d'explication : c'est simplement ce qui m'est venu le plus facilement... Et c'est ce qui m'a forcé à finir l'histoire, quelque part : la fin étant déjà prête, je ne me voyais pas abandonner en cours de route ! Je voulais aussi remercier encore une fois tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, parce que sans eux je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de continuer. Un grand merci à tous, donc !

X

**Epilogue**

Le dernier souvenir, tout comme la nuit de noce, est consommé. J'ai passé auprès de Severus les plus belles années de ma vie. Cent longues années qui ont vu notre amour grandir et s'endurcir. Vous n'y croyez peut-être pas. Eux non plus n'y ont pas cru. C'est impossible, disaient-ils. Et ils montraient du doigt ce couple improbable que nous formions. Nous n'en n'avions cure. C'était nous hors du monde, ou le monde hors de nous. Nous avons fini par cesser de nous montrer. Seuls nos plus proches amis connaissaient l'emplacement de notre retraite. Je devrais dire mes plus proches amis puisque, malgré tous mes efforts, Severus ne s'est jamais bien entendu avec mes propres amis. Ils se toléraient. Pour moi. Mais ils ne s'appréciaient pas et ne faisaient aucun effort pour le cacher...

Je sais que vous tous avez de Severus cette image très négative, celle du mangemort, du traître, de celui qui a traumatisé vos enfants. Vous vous demandez comment la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard a pu tomber amoureuse de l'affreux maître des cachots. Sachez cependant que Severus n'est pas cet homme, et que cet homme n'est pas Severus. L'homme que j'aime, et vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en découvrant ces quelques instants de vie, est parfois maussade, colérique ou sadique, mais il est aussi émouvant, formidablement brillant et indubitablement dévoué.

Je l'ai aimé plus que n'importe quel autre et, même s'il m'a quittée depuis quelques années déjà, je sens toujours sa présence lorsque je la recherche. Il est là, lisant par dessus mon épaule à la lumière du feu. Il est là, me souriant tendrement alors que je suis sur le point de m'endormir. Il est là, encore, lorsque je marche dans la rue ou lorsque je cuisine. Il est simplement réduit à l'état de souvenirs. Je sais cependant que je le retrouverais bientôt...

Je ferme les yeux. Il apparaît. Il me tend la main, une main douce et chaude, si vivante, que je saisis avec émotion. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière puis, sans hésiter, je m'avance avec lui. La couleur de mes souvenirs s'efface peu à peu, s'enfonce dans la brume et je résiste à la tentation de me ruer vers eux en m'accrochant à cette main qui m'entraîne toujours plus loin de ce qui fut ma vie.

Hermione née Granger n'est plus.

X

**Voilà, c'est vraiment la fin.**

**Une fin heureuse pour nos deux héros, **

**Même si teintée d'amertume et d'épisodes sans joie.**

**Mais, après tout, nos souvenirs les plus forts, les plus intenses, ces morceaux de vie qui nous guident à travers le temps et qui demeurent encore lorsque le temps n'est plus, ces souvenirs, donc, ne sont pas toujours les plus roses... Et pourtant, on les chérit de la même façon, non?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé me suivre dans cette aventure, comme moi j'ai aimé la suivre avec Hermione et Severus ! **

**Et je vous dis à bientôt, je pense ! **

**Vendredi13**


End file.
